


Air and Earth: Spirits

by heythereophelia



Series: Air and Earth [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 75,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereophelia/pseuds/heythereophelia
Summary: (Updated Daily)Keiko Beifong is the eldest daughter of Tenzin and the only child of Lin Beifong.A master Airbender, she lives with her father on Air Temple Island.Six months had gone by since Amon and the Equalist’s.Not much has changed.A misunderstanding seems to have driven Keiko and Bolin apart.Bolin finds himself in a relationship with the Northern Water Tribe Princess, Eska. But he quickly regrets the choice he made.Keiko finds herself reconnecting with an old friend while at the Southern Air Temple.He quickly coaxes her into a relationship.Desperate to rid herself of how she feels for Bolin, she accepts.A dream reminds Bolin how he feels about Keiko and he’s ready to face the love he feels for her head on.But Keiko runs away from her feelings still.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako & Asami Sato
Series: Air and Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822555
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

_Six months ago, Avatar Korra defeated Amon and the Equalists._

_Since then the council was disbanded and the United Republic elected its first president._

_Tenzin's brother, Commander Bumi, retired and moved to Air Temple Island._

_Korra and her boyfriend Mako have been the talk of the town._

_Peace has come to Republic City, but unbeknownst to the Avatar, danger now threatens the Southern Water Tribe.  
_

* * *

* * *

A boat sails in rough waters near the South Pole.

Its horn blares in the darkness.

Two sailors look out over the water from the top of their boat.

“This your first watch?”

“Mmhmm,” the younger confirms.

“Well then, better keep your eyes peeled laddie, ya never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths.”

The younger sailor gasps and looks overboard, while the older one chuckles as he walks off, smiling eerily.

In the dark water a large, squid-like spirit swims beneath the boat, its many tentacles trailing behind it.

The younger pales, “uh, Sir!”

“What?”

A tentacle appears and snatches the older sailor from the boat.

“Man overboard! Man overboard!”

The older sailor is dragged into the water, as several more tentacles appear and begin grabbing the boat.

Slowly dragging it into the water.

* * *

The Pro-Bending arena had been repaired over the past few months.

It glowed gold and its lights flashed all across the bay.

“Iiiiit's Pro-Bending night in Republic City, and have we got a doozy for you! Fan favourites, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on hot newcomers, the Rhino Lions!”

Bolin stands with his hands on his hips, looking stern.

Pabu is perched atop the railing separating the locker room from the playing field.

“Now we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible!”

Bolin gestures with his right hand to Pabu.

“Even Pabu could've done a better job.”

Pabu walks up to Bolin and puts his paws on his master's side while squeaking.

Bolin takes on a more confident and proud posture, a more cheerful tone.

“But that's in the past, because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well mister, he comes out fighting!”

Bolin confidently raises his fist in the air, while Pabu hisses, arching his back. Bolin confidently points toward the arena.

“So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow. Are ya with me?”

He looks to the other members of his team.

The male Waterbender, who somewhat resembles Mako, sitting dejectedly on the bench, while the female Firebender, who somewhat resembles Korra, stands awkwardly next to him.

She glances down at her teammate, holding her right elbow with her left arm.

The only reaction of either of them comes from the Waterbender, who rubs his nose with his left hand while sniffing.

Bolin’s excited expression has changed to a sad one, as he pensively glances to his left.

Fire Ferrets and the Rhino Lions lined up before each other.

As the bell to announce the start of the match rings, both teams ready their respective element.

As a loud crash echos, first Bolin, followed by his two teammates, are knocked into the water. The buzzer sounds, signalling a zone-line has been crossed.

“Ooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water, and right into the record books for the fastest knockout in Pro-bending history!”

Bolin surfaces, he looks defeated, sighing in disappointment, “where's Mako when I need him?.”   
  


Mako is currently busy.

He’s pursuing a truck on the back of his motorcycle amidst wailing police sirens.

The truck speeds around the corner, Mako is gaining fast. 

The back doors open and two men stand there, one of them bends water and the other claps his hands together, creating mist.

Trying to shake Mako off.

The truck races off and Mako adjusts his goggles, flooring it with a roar of the engine.

The mist vanishes so the smaller man covers the road with water, he then freezes it.

That should stop his pursuit, right?

Mako’s motorcycle spins out of control on the ice.

He uses his bending to melt it and his wheels find solid ground.

The truck runs down a blockade, narrowly missing the incoming police truck.

Mako sees that the road is blocked.

He swerves left, towards the wooden beams that form a ramp.

With his bending, he launches himself and his bike into the air.

Before he lands, he flips until he’s facing the truck.

Mako punches fire at the engine.

Heavy smoke comes from underneath the hood and the engine explodes.

It spins without control before it flips onto the roof and slides down the road.

There’s a second explosion as the truck starts to catch fire and the men inside crawl out.

Mako cuts the engine and steps off his motorcycle.

He removes his helmet and his goggles, and he looks at them, smug.

“Looks like you had some car trouble, good thing the police are here.”

* * *

Asami lands the plane, it’s tires squeak on impact with the ground while it drives down the airstrip.

She jumps out the cockpit and removes their helmet, walking up to a man in coveralls who meets the Asami half way.

Asami is happy, “I think these planes are finally ready to ship.”

The engineer looks at her, serious and dire, “I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt.”

That doesn’t shake Asami’s upbeat mood, she pats him on the shoulder.

“Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top.”

She walks away from the engineer.

The moment he can no longer see her face, her confident expression changes to one of sadness and worry.

* * *

Air Temple Island.

A sky bison flies towards the caves, groaning.

Keiko is enjoying a quiet morning in the pavilion, a nice, relaxing meditation was long overdue.

She even broke out the wind chimes.

But it doesn’t last, a strong gust broke the chimes rhythm and nearly knocked Keiko over.

She opens her eyes and stands, watching Korra and her siblings speed by on air scooters.

She stares at the direction they went, looking dismayed.

So much for her quiet morning.

They ride through the open corridor, speeding past Pema who holds Rohan and a few vegetables she picked from the garden.

Startled, she almost dropped the vegetables.

They ride past the training gates, some of the panels spin as they go by.

Ikki was in the lead.

She smiles confidently at Korra, which the Avatar saw as a challenge.

Korra closed her eyes and entered the Avatar State.

She uses the extra power to speed past Ikki and zooms underneath a paifang gate.

Bumi coughs from the dust and waves a flag.

“The Avatar is the winner!”

An angry-looking Ikki zooms past, followed by her sister and brother.

Korra’s eyes ceasing to glow as she exits the Avatar State.

She turns to her right, her hands propped on her hips, and smugly towers over a raging Ikki.

“No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!”

“You did what?!”

They all turn their heads where a stern-looking Tenzin and a ‘tired of their shenanigans’ Keiko, approach them.

“The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!” Her father continues.

“It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?”

Tenzin sighs, “clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering Airbending.”

Korra laughs “I have mastered Airbending!”

She emphasizes her statement by directing several air blasts at the nearby trees, sending leaves floating.

“Punch punch punch! See?”

She turns to Tenzin with her hands on her hips and smiles smugly, confidently. “Mastered.”

Bumi is nonchalant, Keiko and Tenzin are unconvinced, they eye Korra, skeptically.

“Looks pretty good to me,” Bumi says, impressed.

Tenzin sighs and rubs his face, “is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?”

“The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7,” he grabs Tenzin’s face and pinches his cheek, “Bumi time!”

Tenzin makes him let go and Keiko walks up to Korra.

“You've mastered Korra-style Airbending, now you need to master real Airbending.”

Tenzin nods in agreement and opens a scroll to reveal a map, each location marked.

“Hopefully our visit to all the Air Temples will give you all the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies.”

Korra stares at the map, slightly appalled at the idea and a little irritated.

Ikki, Jinora and Meelo seemed excited. They were too young to remember their last Air Temple Family Vacation.

“Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?”

“How many lemurs can I have?”

“I wanna get tattoos! But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!”

Jinora raises her eyebrow at Ikki, “you can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense.”

Ikki stomps her foot angrily, “you don't make any sense!”

“Fight, fight, fight!”

Ikki and Jinora press their foreheads against each other.

They growl and glare at one another.

Keiko sighs and steps between Ikki and Jinora, she picks Meelo up and says, “no ones fighting, besides this vacation will be fun, you three are too young to remember but we’ve always had a good time,” she smiles at her father who returns the gesture.

“Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs,” he says and Korra pouts.

“Great, more attention.”

Bumi laughs, “hah! Relax...I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see ‘Vacation Tenzin’.”

“You're not invited.”

Keiko sets Meelo down on the ground and Korra bends forward, “before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks.”

“Yay!”

The kids cheer and circle around Tenzin, who makes a defeated and somewhat frustrated face.

Tenzin clenches his eyes shut for a moment and frowns.

Bumi puts an arm around his shoulder, “yep, there’s vacation Tenzin, and you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me.”

Behind them, footsteps can be heard coming up the stone steps.

They all turn to see Bolin, hands in his pockets.

He looks a little...dejected.

Keiko walks away from her family and meets him halfway, “hey, are you okay?” She asked.

“The Fire Ferrets lost another game last night.”

“Oh,” she looks up at him with sympathy, “I’m sorry Bolin.”

He places his hand on Keiko’s forearm, “but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Keiko blinked, “oh, what do you want to talk about?”

He looks at Keiko with unreadable eyes, “the kiss,” he says.

Anxiety settles in Keiko’s stomach and her face falls and her eyes widen.

“I...uh...”

Ikki and Jinora overheard what Bolin said and rushed over.

“You two kissed, when?” Jinora asked, clasping her hands together eagerly.

Keiko closed her eyes and sighs deeply, she takes a deep breath in, she opens her eyes.

“Bolin, the kiss happened months ago, way before the whole craziness with Amon and the Equalist’s, why are you just bringing it up now?”

Bolin looked down at his shoes, he kicked a pebble.

“It never seemed like the right time,” he admits.

“So you think now is the right time? In front of my family?”

Bolin glances around and he feels awkward and embarrassed, he thought about dropping the whole thing but he wanted an answer.

“I just...I wanted to know if you felt anything like I did, if it meant anything to you.” He looks down at Keiko with pleading eyes.

She felt panic settle in her bones, her heart raced under her ribs, her hands started shaking and she pressed her lips together, she didn’t want to deal with this now, she couldn’t deal with this now.

She backs away from Bolin, “I can’t do this, I can’t...I...”

Keiko runs off, passed the worried faces of her father and uncle.

“Keiko!” 


	2. Chapter 2

A ship is bound for the South Pole.

Mako, Korra, and Naga are sitting on deck.

“So, I walk up and say: ‘Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here’.”

Korra closes her eyes and laughs before looking sideways at Mako with an eyebrow raised and a smile, amused, “did you write that beforehand?”

“Yeah! I had a few others.” Mako reaches into his jacket and pulls out a list, “let’s see, uh...’ looks like you guys should put more 'try' in triad’, huh? Or, ‘when you get to jail’,” he points to himself, “tell 'em Mako sent ya’.”

“Ooh, I like that one,” Korra says, slightly teasing.

Mako tucks the piece of paper back into his jacket, “okay, I'll use that next time. Beifong says if I keep it up, I could make detective soon.”

“That sounds so fun. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how I beat Amon.”

“Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be.”

Korra pulls her arm away from Mako, “of course you'd take his side!”

“I'm not taking his side, I'm just...”

Korra gets to her feet, “I'm gonna take a walk.”

Mako watches her go.

“Why is it so much easier to bust triads than it is to get through one conversation with my girlfriend?”

Elsewhere on the ship, Bolin makes his way to Keiko’s room.

He wants to apologize for bringing the kiss up in front of her family, he felt awful about it. 

But when he turned the hall he saw Pema knock on her door.

The Earthbender hides and watches.

Her door opens and she steps out, dressed in her cute yellow pyjamas, she had her hair down. 

“Pema,” she sounds surprised.

“May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Keiko lets the woman in and closes the door after her.

Bolin looked around and tip-toed over, he pressed his ear to the door and listens.

“Your father sent me to talk to you,” Pema says.

“What about?”

“It’s about Bolin.”

The boy freezes outside the door, his eyes went wide, Pema wanted to talk to Keiko about him?

Why?

“What about him?” Keiko asks.

“Your father tells me that you told him Bolin was only a friend...”

Keiko...only saw him as a friend?

Bolin could feel his heart break, that ache spread through his chest and his eyes stung with tears, he had a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow down.

Korra was wrong.

Keiko only saw him as a friend.

He turns and walks down the hallway, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Inside the bedroom, Pema continues her sentence.

“...but a few days ago he shows up talking about a kiss.”

“Kind of wish he didn’t,” Keiko admits, picking at her thumb.

She goes and sits beside Pema on the bed, “you know I’m kinda glad it’s you that came to talk to me about this...I wouldn’t even know how to explain it to dad.”

Pema smiles and tucks Keiko’s hair behind her ear.

“How do you really feel about him?”

Keiko takes a deep breath, blinking tears away.

“I don’t know,” she says but Pema isn’t buying it.

“I don’t believe you, I think you do know, but you’re just too afraid to admit it.” 

* * *

Bolin woke up in the middle of the night.

On his way back to his room from the bathroom he passed by Keiko’s door and his heart broke all over again.

He heard her scream.

Without hesitation he opened the door and found her asleep, curled up on her side and gripping the sheets tightly in her hands, screams and whimpers fell from her lips.

He rushed over to wake her up, his bruised feelings didn’t matter right now.

He shook her awakeand bolted upright in bed, scanning the room with frightened grey eyes.

She pressed her face into the palms of her hands and tried to calm her breathing.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” She snapped but didn’t mean too.

Bolin struggled to smile, he nods and stands up.

Keiko watched him get up to leave without a word, he was going to leave.

But she didn’t want to be alone, still full of dread.

Amon was gone.

But he still haunts her dreams.

Quietly she pushes the blankets away and gets up.

Bolin felt something grab his wrist and he turned around, he looked down at Keiko who was frightened still.

“Stay,” she whispers, “please.”

Bolin, the fool, stayed.

She led him back to bed and he laid down.

Keiko arranged them until her head rests against his chest, listening to the thump of his heart, she pulled the covers over them.

Bolin felt her hands wrap around his waist and he begged his heart to keep its steady rhythm.

He fought against himself, the urge to hold her but lost.

“Thank you,” she mumbles.

Eventually she falls asleep but Bolin remains awake, he lay very still.

A tear slipped from his eye and onto the pillowcase.   


* * *

In the morning Bolin walked into his room and found Mako sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked relieved to see him.

“There you are,” he stands up and walks over, quickly noticing how tired Bolin looked.

“You okay, bro?”

Bolin shook his head and hung it sadly.

Mako puts a hand on his shoulder, “what happened?”

“Keiko doesn’t like me,” he says, chin wobbling.

Mako’s eyes widen in shock, “what? What do you mean, of course, she likes you.”

“No she doesn’t, she doesn’t like me how I like her.”

It took Mako a minute and he realized.

“Oh...I’m sorry, Bo,” he pulls his brother into a hug.

“Maybe this is a good thing,” Mako says and Bolin pulls away.

“A good thing?”

“Yeah, you’ve been hung up on her for months now, maybe its time to move on.”   
  


They arrive at the Southern Water Tribe in the early afternoon.

Keiko and her siblings were the first off the ship, excited to greet Katara and aunt Kya on the dock.

“Gran-Gran!”

The children all gather around Katara, Keiko goes straight for Kya, hugging her aunt tightly.

“Oh...you've all gotten so big,” Katara chuckles, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo release her and swam Kya, Keiko takes the opportunity to hug her grandmother.

“We missed you, Aunt Kya.”

“Ohh, I missed you, too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough, he’s probably scared I'll beat him up.” She lightly punches Tenzin in the arm playfully, “like when we were kids.”

“I'm not scared of you ...” he rubs his arm, slightly timid, “anymore.”

Korra hugs her father while Mako stands behind her, feeling a little intimidated.

Korra turns and gestures to him, “you remember Mako.”

Mako offers his hand to Tonraq, “sir.”

Tonraq crosses hi arms, stern, “I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city.”

“Uh...No...uh...I...no.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “knock it off, Dad.”

Tonraq laughs and shakes Mako's hand.

Bolin walks up to them in awe, forgetting the ache in his chest temporarily.

“Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us.”

“Uh, no. They came to greet them.”

Korra points to a large and ornate Water Tribe ship that approaches the dock.

The crowd claps and cheers.

Tonraq frowns, “the great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray,” he drawls, sarcastically.

Senna puts an assuring hand on his arm, “just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough.”

Tonraq looks down at his wife and back up at the ship.

He sighs while growling.

A ramp lowers, two guards descend first, followed by Unalaq and his children, Desna and Eska.

“Who are they?” Bolin asks.

“That’s Desna and Eska, the Chief’s children, Desna is a boy,” Korra explains.

Unalaq and his children approach Korra.

Tenzin and his family stand in the background.

Unalaq bows to Korra, “good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

Korra does the same, “good to see you too.”

“Tonraq.”

Tonraq greets him in the same cold tone, “brother.”   
  


Keiko joins her father and Korra as they walk with Tonraq and Unalaq around the festival. 

“It’s a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits. Even during the most hallowed times.”

Korra looks around with a smile, “I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun.”

Unalaq shakes his head, “this festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth.”

The group follows his gaze.

Bolin is standing at a food stall, actually trying to fit an arctic hen in his mouth.

He looks at them and shrugs, “what? Oh, it's so good.”

Korra looks at him in amusement.

Keiko tries to stifle her giggles, peaking at Bolin through her lashes, she doesn’t have a clue that she’s making sheep’s eyes at him, but Korra notices, and if the Avatar is being honest, she’s getting sick of it, she wishes those two would just...kiss or something, it’s driving her crazy.

Bolin can’t bring himself to look at her, all he can hear her laughing at him.

It’s enough to make him lose his appetite.

He watches the group move on and sees Keiko grab Korra’s hand.

That shouldn’t sting, they’ve held hands plenty of times.

But it does.

“Traditions change. It's not the end of the world,” Tonraq says. 

“Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters, some traditions have purpose,” Unalaq frowns.

“Wait, spirits are attacking ships?”

Unalaq nods, “I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently, you haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honour to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe.”

“I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits, Airbending is getting pretty boring.”

Tenzin looks slightly offended.

“Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs,” Tonraq informs, but Unalaq is unconvinced.

“So you've said.”

He turns and leaves.

  
Later, Keiko is walking around the festival with Katara.

“So what’s going on with you and that young Earthbender boy?” She asks, “you two seemed awfully cozy when you last came to visit.”

Keiko frowns, “please, don’t tease me.”

“I’m not, I’m just curious,” Katara looks at Keiko with concern.

Her chin wobbled and she looked away, watching a young couple, the boy had won the girl a stuffed bison and she kissed them on the cheek.

They walk off hand in hand, and for a moment she put herself and Bolin in their places.

It filled her with something...longing maybe?

Katara placed a hand on her shoulder, “Keiko?”

She turns and looks at the old woman, “I don’t know, Gran-Gran,” she admits, voice cracking.

She wipes her eyes, “I like Bolin, I do, he’s my friend.”

“Something tells me he’s not just a friend to you, otherwise you wouldn’t be crying,” Katara smiles and wipes her tears away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheep’s eyes: “shy, amorous, lovesick glances“


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin and Asami stand outside of a large white ship.

“I'm glad you came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, you're my assistant. Just stand there and don't say anything.”

“No problem, Pabu and I are natural assistants.”

They board the ship.

“Man, this is nice! I got to get into this whole business thing,” Bolin says.

Varrick is sitting on a cushion, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed against his head in concentration with a look of extreme focus on his face.

His assistant, Zhu Li sits beside him, writing on a notepad.

He is surrounded by a number of other people who are all looking at him intently.

He stops suddenly, a massive smile on his face.

“Did ya see that?” He asks, arms spread wide, “levitation!” Varrick laughs, “I was a foot off the ground!”

His audience begins clapping and murmuring among themselves.

“Is that incredible or what?”

“How does he do that?”

“That's unbelievable.”

“That's amazing.”

Asami claps with a polite smile.

Bolin scratches the back of his head.

“You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow,” he says, a little confused.

A shocked Asami gasps and puts her head in her hands in embarrassment.

Varrick’s audience was stunned, gasping quietly, turning to look at Bolin.

Varrick himself appears to be shocked.

He stands up and walks over, stopping in front of Bolin, while putting his hands on his hips and intimidatingly gazing at him.

“Are you saying I wasn't levitating?”

“Uh...no?”

Varrick turns back to his audience.

“Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!”

He points at a man in a red hat.

“Swami, you're fired!”

The man looks up to Varrick and glares at Bolin before bowing his head and retreating up the steps behind Varrick.

Varrick puts his arm around Bolin’s shoulder, poking him in the chest, “I like you, kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he's with you?”

Asami nods.

“Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie!” He laughs. “Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!”

Varrick pushes them down onto pillows.

“Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping.” Asami says.

“Sure! But first, you gotta check out my new venture! Moving pictures! Zhu Li, do the thing!”

Zhu Li stops serving Bolin tea and shoves the tray in his lap.

She rushes over to the projector and flips the switch.

“You're gonna love this!” Varrick assures.

A moving image of an ostrich horse appears on a screen behind Asami and Varrick.

“Mind-blowing, right?”

Bolin is impressed, “yeah!”

“Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!”

Zhu Li turns off the projector.

“Imagine watching this! Ginger, come over here and do your poses.”

Bolin gasps in amazement.

The red-haired woman named Ginger walks in a white fur coat.

She drops the coat and strikes various model poses.

Bolin, who is looking wide-eyed and drooling, momentarily forgetting all about Keiko until Varrick gets in the way of his view.

Bolin tries to look around him at Ginger.

“Spectacular! And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams.”

Varrick leaps forward and sits between Bolin and Asami.

“How about that tiger shark?” He asks Bolin, “we’re gonna do big business with these movers as I call them.”

“Okay...but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-“

Varrick holds up his hand to her face.

“Stop! Look me in the eye.”

Varrick presses his head to Asami, who is initially unsure of what to do, but quickly adopts a determined look on her face.

After several seconds of staring, Varrick suddenly breaks away and points his finger at the ceiling, as Asami falls back from her cushion.

“We got a deal!”

Asami is helped to her feet by Zhu Li.

Varrick shakes Asami's hands.

“We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?”

Varrick's guests exclaim their approval before leaving the room.

“Is that how business usually goes?” Bolin asks.

Asami hugsBolin and ruffles his hair, “you are a natural assistant!”

* * *

The sun had set and there’s a feast set up in an enormous hall made of ice.

There were several large round tables and a long table at the head of everything were Korra sits with her parents, her uncle and her cousins.

“This is a wonderful feast in your honour, Uncle,” she says.

“This is nothing, when this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky.”

“Wow, I've never seen that,” Korra says, slightly disappointed.

“And that is a shame since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny.”

Tonraqbut into the conversation, “I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her.”

“Every Avatar before you travelled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole.”

Korra looked at Unalaq, confused, “I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?”

“We all did what we thought was best for you,” Tonraq admits.

Korra crosses her arms, “whoever I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's.”

Keiko and her family had their own table, she kept glancing at Bolin, sat with Asami and various other people.

Bumi, Kya and Tenzin overhead the conversation at the head table.

“Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor.”

“Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive.” Kya teases.

“I’m not sensitive!” Tenzin says, defensively, he crosses his arms and pouts.

Bumi and Kya laugh as Kya pokes him.

Katara watches while holding Rohan, a serious look on her face.

At the head table, Unalaq stand up in order to give a speech.

“As your Chief, it is my honour to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course.”

He sits down, and Varrick stands up to give a speech of his own.

“Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins!”

A man dressed in purple dances onto the stage and bends a stream of water onto the platform. Three otter penguins slide along the water, before sliding back, stopping in front of Wushu.

All four of them take a bow.

After the feast, Keiko follows Korra and Mako around, Bolin was also present but he was being strangely distant.

Mako feeds Korra some cotton candy, which she greatly enjoys before feeding some to Mako, much to Bolin's annoyance, who is eating some balled food off a stick.

Keiko doesn’t mind.

She looks down and locks eyes with Bolin’s hand.

She stares at it, looking for the courage to take it.

Meanwhile, Bolin notices Eska standing alone with her brother Desna.

He remembers Mako telling him to let Keiko go and move on, find someone else.

And well, Eska was pretty and mysterious.

Deciding to just go for it, Keiko reaches for Bolin’s hand but he moves and nudges Mako, “wish me luck, I’m making my move!”

“Good luck, bro, have fun,” Mako says and Keiko watches him, confused.

She knows she shouldn’t listen in on their conversation but she needed to know.

“Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra’s! You're, uh, Eska right? Wow, I'm just, I am loving these robes.”

Eska and Desna turn to look at him. Eska hisses at Bolin, who is somewhat taken aback. Bolin clears his throat, “so, you are from the North right? Cool, that's, like you know, that's my favourite direction.”

“I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin,” Desna says.

“Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured, you amuse me,” she smiles at Bolin, “I will make you mine.”

“You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave...?”

“Yes.” She grabs him by the collar, “win me prizes.”

She watches Bolin walk away.

Tears burn in her eyes and she closes them, trying to keep them in, but a few escape, rolling down her cheeks.

There’s a tightness in her chest, an ache and she breathes in, when she exhales it comes out a broken sob.

Korra turns her head in Keiko’s direction, concerned, “are you okay, Kiki?”

She couldn’t hardly find her voice, “I’m...fine.”

She turns and looks at Korra, hardly keeping it together, she tried to smile but it was too forced.

“I’m going to turn in early...” she says and starts walking away.

Korra watches her go, the Avatar was confused, Keiko seemed perfectly fine until...oh.

Oh.

She understands.

She turns to Mako, “why did you encourage Bolin to go after Eska?”

Mako blinks, “Was I supposed to tell him no?”

“Yes!” Korra nearly shouts, “yes, you were!”

“Why? Bolin came to me this morning, he told me that Keiko said he was only a friend so I told him to move on! Why are you getting mad at me?”

Korra points in the direction Keiko went.

“Because she loves him, Mako, she’ll never admit it but she does!”

“Well then why did she say he was just a friend?”

Korra tosses her arms up in frustration, sputtering.

“Look, maybe she should’ve sucked it up and told him sooner, it’s her fault she got her heart broken, besides, she broke his heart first!”

Korra’s eyes widened in shock, she sputtered, “I can’t believe you!” She shoves the cotton candy at him and walked away.

“Korra!”

Mako burns the treat with his bending and groans in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night.

Korra is sleeping against Naga, who awakens and runs outside.

“Naga what are you doing?”

Naga starts howling, Korra runs outside to quieten her down.

“Naga, hush! Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up!”

Naga licks Korra's face and continues to howl Bolin and Mako step outside.

Bolin yawns, “what’s going on?”

In the distance, Korra sees a dark entity speeding toward them.

“What...is...that?”

The spirit quickly makes its way toward the Avatar and attacks her, Mako and Bolin run to her defence.

The spirit pins Korra against s wall of ice.

It leans in close but becomes distracted by Mako and Bolin’s attacks.

Bolin Earthbends at the spirit.

“Got it!”

The spirit jumps out of the way.

“Don't got it!”

The spirit slams into the two brothers, knocking them down the hill.

Tonraq and Tenzin rush to their aid, helping them up.

Korra begins to attack at the entity with Firebending, but the spirit is too fast and her attacks fail to hit.

The spirit tries for a direct attack, but Korra manages to jump out of the way in time.

Tonraq rides a wave of ice, “Korra!”

He uses his bending to encase the spirit in ice. The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the ice, grabbing both Tonraq and Korra.

It throws Tonraq into one of the huts and Korra to the ground.

The tendrils recede and the ice explodes.

The spirit breaks out completely.

Tenzin attempts to converse with it.

“Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?”

He is unsuccessful and the spirit smacks him away.

Korra recovers and she enters the Avatar State, catching the attention of the spirit.

The spirit makes its way toward Korra who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack.

The entity lands in the festival market behind her.

She shoots a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout.

Her attacks seem to have no effect, and the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes.

The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow, when a stream of water starts to encircle it and the spirit ceases its attack.

Unalaq bends the water so that it encircles the entity entirely, the water starts to glow, and the spirit changes colour.

Purple to gold.

As the water falls to the ground, the spirit begins to walk away, disappearing.

“Go in peace.”

Tenzin and Tonraq run over.

“Korra!”

Tenzin helps Korra to her feet, “are you all right?”

“How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?” Korra asks her uncle.

“As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know.”

“Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about Airbending. And I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars.”

Korra rolls her eyes.

“The Air Temples will teach her nothing.” Unalaq argues, “only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar.”

Tonraq puts his foot down, “I've told you that will not happen!”

“Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?”

“Korra, please listen.”

Korra huffs, “I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack.”

She comes to a decision, “I think it's time I had a new teacher.”

“Now, Korra-“

“Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him.”

“Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together.”

“I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go.”

Tenzin appears hurt, but he remains respectful.

“It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra.”

Tenzin bows and walks away.   


* * *

Tenzin is loading Oogie, his wife and youngest children already seated on the flying bison.

“I think you forgot a couple of things.”

Katara stands back with Kya and Bumi.

Tenzin sighs, “mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now.”

He grabs a sack and turns away from his mother.

“This is your family, Tenzin, when you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together.”

Bumi punches Tenzin's arm before wrapping his arm around Tenzin's shoulders.

“Come on! It'll be fun.”

“I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about,” Kya teases.

“Alright, hop on! I love you, Mom.”

He hugs Katara.

“We'll see you soon!”

Bumi has trouble getting on Oogie, so Tenzin creates an air current under his brother to bring him up to the top of the bison.

Keiko adjusts the bag on her shoulder and turns around, “so...this is it,” she whispers, trying not to cry.

Korra looks at her with the same, teary eyes.

The Airbender pulls the Avatar forward and hugs her tightly.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“It’s not forever,” Keiko assures, “we’ll see each other again.”

Keiko ends the hug with a sigh, she catches Bolin briefly, peeking out from one of the huts before running towards Oogie, jumping on his back.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Korra asks Mako.

She watches them leave, disappearing into the sky.

He sighs, “I don't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counselling thing. But I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it.”

The two hold hands while Unalaq approaches the two from behind.

“I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you.” 

* * *

They arrive at Southern Air Temple the following morning.

It’s just how Keiko remembers it to be.

“There it is, the Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?” Tenzin asks.

Two Air Acolytes, one of whom is sweeping, while the other feeds three ring-tailed lemurs, turn in surprise as Oogie flies in, and as he lands, three Acolytes walk toward the bison, two of them carrying a large case.

Tenzin and Keiko hop off the bison.

Keiko turns to help Pema.

“Master Tenzin, welcome!”

“Good to see you again, Abbot Shung.”

He, Keiko and Pema bow toward the Abbot.

“Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ahh, perhaps you'd like to recenter yourself by meditating in the gardens?”

“No thank you, I'm fine.”

Shung directs his attention to Keiko.

“My! Look at how you’ve grown! Oh!” He looks at her tattoos with pure delight, “you’ve achieved the rank of Master! How wonderful!”

Keiko chuckles, “it’s nice to see you again, Abbot Shung.”

“And Pema! Wonderful to see you again as always! Please, accept these gifts!”

Shung reaches into the chest and pulls out an odd contraption, which he hands to Tenzin. “This is an ancient Airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you.”

Tenzin is unsure of how to respond, “oh, okay.”

He goes into the chest again and turns around holding a wooden necklace with the Air Nomad insignia carved into it.

“This necklace once belonged to Avatar Yangchen, it seems fitting to give it to you, as you are the firstborn granddaughter of Avatar Aang.”

Keiko doesn’t know how to respond, stunned speechless by the gift.

Shung slips it over her neck and she gingerly holds the ancient jewellery in her hand.

“I...uh...thank...thank you.”

Shung smiles and turns around, he balances a very large, very unnecessary large bouquet of flowers.

“And Pema! These flowers once filled the mountainside! Now, they can brighten up your room.”

“That's...sweet? Y-you didn't have to.”

“Nonsense, it was no trouble.”

A female Acolyte hands a book to Jinora as a gift.

“No!” Ikki snatches away the book.

“That gift is mine!”

Jinora puts her hands on her hips, “you don't even like to read!”

Ikki sticks her tongue out, “eeeh!”

Tenzin, Keiko and Pema all sigh simultaneously.

Meelo appears from behind the three Acolytes and jumps on the Abbot’s back, he holds up a lemur.

He’s excited.

“Mommy, Daddy, look! I finally got a lemur! I'm gonna name him...Poki!”

The lemur flies away and Meelo jumps down from the Abbot and forms an air scooter to chase after the creature.

“Poki! Come back!”

Keiko looks up at her father and whispers, “am I allowed to have this?” She holds up the necklace.

“Well...it was a gift.”

She pouts, unsure about it.

Kya and Bumi are still by Oogie, unloading supplies from his saddle.

Kya tosses some bags down, which hit Bumi, and he grunts.

Kya drops down from on top of the sky bison, and Bumi sighs.

“S'cuse me, a little help here?”

The Acolyte just notices the two siblings, she turns around and stops sweeping.

“Sorry, I thought you were the servants.”

Bumi and Kya frown.

“We're Tenzin's brother and sister!” Bumi points out, frustrated.

The Acolytes looks at them, shocked, but excited.

“Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more Airbenders?”

“We're not Airbenders,” Kya says.

“Oh...I'm so sorry.”

Bumi and Kya looks a little confused, they pout and glance at each other.

“Keiko?”

She turns towards the voice, she sees a tall boy walking her way.

She squints, “Jin?”

The boy reaches her and smiles, “it’s good to see you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“What...are you doing here? I thought you went to the Northern Air Temple.”

Jin shrugs and looks around, “I did but then I decided that I wanted to see the other Temples so now I’m here.”

“Oh.”

He took a step forward, “I’ve missed you.”

Keiko sucked in a breath through her teeth, “yeah,” she sighs, “I missed you too.”

That wasn’t a complete lie, she did miss their late-night conversations, but there was always something about him that made her uneasy, she could never figure out what.

“Should I give you a tour? Maybe we could catch up?”

Keiko squirmed under the gaze of his eyes, “uh,” she turned and looked at her father, “not right now, maybe later.”

She said goodbye and walked away.

* * *

Korra rides Naga to the arctic camel stables, where Unalaq waiting for her.

Korra jumps off the polar bear dog and approaches her uncle.

“You're early.”

“What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting.”

Unalaq places his hand on her shoulder, “I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole.”

“You're going to train me at the South Pole?”

“We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you.”

“A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in!” Korra says, full of determination and enthusiasm.   


* * *

“Wow, the statue room.” 

“That's right, Jinora, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here, you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived.”

Tenzin looked around, “have you seen your brother and sister?”

Meelo and Ikki appear behind Tenzin, racing each other on Air Scooter’s, blowing Tenzin’s capes over his head. 

“You can't catch me! I've the greatest Air Scooter-er of all time!”

He trips over and crashes into a statue.

“Meelo!”

Tenzin runs to tend to his son.

Jinora walks forward to the statue of her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and looks at it in awe. 

The two Airbender’s lock gazes.

Jinora's eyes dilate suddenly.

She feels something and turns around, but no one is there.

Keiko notices Jinora’s behaviour and steps away from Avatar Yangchen’s statue.

“Come with me,” she says and leads Jinora out of the room.

”Am I in trouble?” A nervous Jinora asks.

Keiko smiles and grabs her hand, “no Jinora, you’re not in trouble.”

She takes Jinora outside and into the gardens, “I think its time I teach you how to enter the Spirit World.”

* * *

Later in the day, Korra is saddling up Naga. Mako helps her pack supplies.

“I thought you said Bolin was coming?”

“He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it. I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip.”

Korra smiles, “thanks, Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine,” she says with a hint of sarcasm.

Korra hears a sound and turns her head around to see Tonraq pulling up on a snowmobile.

Unalaq, who has been packing, notices Tonraq and scowls, before approaching his brother.

“Tonraq, what do you want?”

“I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming.”

“Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done.”

“My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her.”

Korra rides up to them on Naga, Mako sitting behind her, “dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?”

“Because he's misguided. The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since.”

“What happened in the past?” Korra asks.

“It doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm.”

“The Everstorm?”

“It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades.” He turns to his brother, stubborn, “I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me.”

Bolin shouts at them from a distance.

“Guys! Hey, wait for me!”

He zooms in on a snowmobile with an attached sidecar, wearing a new snowsuit.

“Check it out,” he rests his elbow on the throttle, “I'm travelling in style!”

He accidentally turns the throttle causing the vehicle to jerk forward, “whoa!” He stops the vehicle.

“Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle.”

“Uh, where'd you get the ride?” Mako asks, confused.

“Varrick, he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month!”

He reaches into his snowsuit.

“Who wants some freeze-dried cucumberquats?”

He pulls out several cucumberquat slices and offers them to the group.

“Nobody?”

He pauses, “did I interrupt a conversation?”

Pabu pops out of Bolin's suit and eats some of the cucumberquats.

“No, the conversation is over, dad, come if you want, just don't interfere with my training.”

She rides away from the group, as Eska gets off of her arctic and approaches Bolin.

“Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?”

“Sure does. But, uh...who's gonna drive?”   


* * *

Bolin is driving the snowmobile while Desna and Eska sit together in the sidecar.   


He looks upset with the circumstances and Mako rides toward the trio. 

Mako smiles, teasing, “well, what do you know? Looks like-“

“Go away, Mako.”

“So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?” Korra asks her uncle.

“You will open an ancient Spirit Portal.”

“I'm sorry, what now?”

“At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed.”

“And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?”

Unalaq shakes his head, “there are no evil spirits, there is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over.”

Thunder is heard in the distance.

“If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored.”

“What do you mean...in time?”

“There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal.”

“The winter solstice is tomorrow.”

“Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year.”

A dark spirit appears in the distance, watching the group.

Naga, senses the creature and looks in its direction, growling.

“Easy, Naga.”

The fog begins to clear and the dark spirit, now joined by two others, comes into view.

Bolin stares at them, frightened, “what are those?”

Korra narrows her eyes, “dark spirits.”

The fog picks up again, hiding the spirits from view.

“Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp.”   
  


They find a place, in the mouth of a cave.

Unalaq tosses more wood into the fire.

“Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?” Korra asks.

Fright flashes across Bolin’s face, “can we not talk about dark spirits, please?” He scoots next to Eska and grabs her arm.

“My brother doesn't like ghost stories,” Mako explains.

“Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck.” Eska says in her dry, monotone voice.

“Thank you.”

“Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real.”

Bolin gasps and closes his hood.

“The spirits are angry because he's here.”

Unalaq glares at his brother and turns back to Korra.

“Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?”

“Unalaq, this is not the time,” Tonraq warns.

“You're right. You should have told her a long time ago.”

“Told me what?”

Tonraq sighs, “I left the North Pole because...I was banished.”

Korra stares at her father, shocked.

“You were banished from the North? Why?”

“Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. Twenty years ago, I was a General in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day we were attacked by Barbarians. I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them on such hallow grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything, the entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life.”

He finishes his story and opens his eyes.

Bolin stares at Tonraq, “whoa, so you,” he points to Tonraq “were supposed to be Chief, then he,” he points to Unalaq, “became Chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other.”

Mako elbows him.

“Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?”

Korra stands, angry, “I can't believe you kept this from me!”

“I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family.”

“Why did you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!”

She walks away.

Tonraq calls after her. 

* * *

The fire crackles through the night.

But Bolin seems to have trouble falling asleep.

From the corner of his eye, he sees red, orange and yellow, the colours were joined by the comforting smell of lavender and sandalwood.

He turns his head, looking up to find Keiko smiling down at him.

She kneels in the snow and adjusts his sleeping bag.

“You’ll catch your death out here if you’re not careful,” she says in that melodious voice he misses so much.

Nimble fingers brush his hair out of his face, “I miss you,” she says, “don’t you miss me?”

“Of course I do,” he admits and she smiles, brighter than the sun.

Keiko cups his face, she bends down and kisses him.

Bolin wakes up, gasping for air, tears stung his eyes and the tightness in his chest returns.

He looks around frantically, breathing heavily.

But he doesn’t find a trace of her.

She wasn’t really there.

She was gone.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

They’re travelling across the frozen tundra.

Korra had barely said a word since she heard her father’s story, she was angry with him.

Angry that he kept it from her.

Tonraq pulls up next to his daughter on his snowmobile.

“Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate.”

Korra moves ahead of her father and crosses in front of his snowmobile.

“Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential.”

Tonraq looks up at her, stern, “you don't even know if what Unalaq says is true.”

Unalaq rides his arctic camel between them. “You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark.”

“The Northern Lights.”

“Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm.”

“I think we're here!” Mako shouts, up ahead.

Korra and Unalaq approach the edge of the cliff.

Korra gazes worriedly at the Everstorm raging in the distance.

The wind howled and the spirits flashed in the clouds like thunder and lightning.

The group throws up their hoods and venture forth, into the blizzard.

There’s a roar in the distance, barely audible over the wind.

Bolin shook in his snowsuit, “is that what I think it is?”

“We must keep moving,” Unalaq yells over the winds.

“Oh man, I really don't like this.”

Mako rides up, “Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to-“

A dark spirit emerges from beneath his arctic camel and grabs the supplies, “panic!”

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face.

Another grabs Unalaq's and Korra’s supplies.

Naga stands on her hind legs, and Korra falls off the saddle.

Naga runs off, chasing after the spirit.

A flying spirit breaks through the ice behind Korra.

Tonraq tries to fend it off.

A larger spirit chases after the Avatar.

“Korra, look out!”

Tonraq uses his Waterbending to knock Korra out of the way and attempts to fight the spirit but he misses and is knocked aside.

Bolin yelps when a spirit pops out of the snow and enters his snowmobile.

“Oh! It’s in the engine!” He yells, terrified.

The engine explodes, the spirit exits through the smoke.

Bolin no longer has control of the vehicle and it speeds into the tundra.

Korra and Mako try to fight the spirits, both using Firebending.

It’s not working.

The Avatar somersaults out of the way and tries to Spiritbend the angry entity.

It stops in a daze but Korra isn’t skilled enough.

The spirit smacks Korra away.

Unalaq bends the spirit successfully and it leaves.

Mako rushes and helps Korra to her feet.

“Is everyone okay?” Mako asks and as if on cue, Bolin screams.

They turn to Bolin's snowmobile, which is speeding towards a cliff.

Bolin is holding onto the handlebars for dear life, a terrified look on his face.

Desna and Eska are sat next to him, showing no emotion.

“I can't stop it!”

Desna and Eska jump off their seat and onto Bolin's back.

“I'll save you,” Eska says.

They pull Bolin out of the snowmobile and it crashes into the cliff and explodes.

The twins drop Bolin in the snow.

His snowsuit inflates and Pabu jumps out.

“I’m a raft!” Bolin calls to the group.

Desna and Eska cover their feet in ice and slide down.

An inflated Bolin follows the twins and almost knocks into Mako who stops him with his foot.

“Uhhh, can someone please deflate me?”

Eska pops the snowsuit with three ice spikes.

“Thank you.”

Mako looks around and sighs, irritated.

“Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?”

“There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back.”

“No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close.”

Tonraq squares his shoulders at his brother, “this mission is too dangerous. We're leaving.”

Korra glowers at him, “no, Dad, you're leaving.”

Korra watches Mako and her father from a distance, she can’t hear what they’re saying but she sees them shake hands.

When her father drives off, Mako jumps on Naga.

Unalaq approaches, “let’s open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Korra moves forward and they go on.

Bolin sits irritated in the remains of his damaged snowmobile, pulled by the twins’ arctic camel.

“So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?” Korra asks, irritated.

“Nothing, he was just worried about you, that's all.”

“Y'know, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on.”

“There aren't any sides. We all just want to help however we can. You have to trust that we're here for you.”

“We've arrived,” Unalaq informs.

They gather a distance away from trees encased in ice.

“Trees frozen in the ice.”

Unalaq puts a hand on her shoulder, “it’s just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North.”

“So, what do I do?”

“You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own.”

Mako stands beside Korra, “waita second, there's no way she's going alone.”

“Yeah! If she goes, we go, too!”

Unalaq shakes his head at the brothers, “the Avatar must go alone.”

“But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me.”

“You have to believe in yourself as I believe in you.”

Korra turns away.

“What is it?”

She sighs, “I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me,” Keiko flashes behind her eyes, “well maybe I have two people who trust in me.”

Korra smiles at her uncle.

“Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark.”

He looks to the South Pole, a gaze Korra follows.

Korra turns to the brothers, “wait here, I'll be okay.”

“Good luck.”

Pabu chitters.

Korra walks into the icy trees, while the rest of the team looks on.

She trudges deeper and deeper with a look of uncertainty and fear.

It’s quiet until a serpent-like dark spirit screeches.

Korra turns around.

Two dark spirits charge towards Korra.

The Avatar gasps and starts running from them.

They catch up and tangle themselves around her body, causing her to fall.

One spirit attempts to attack her but Korra defends herself, shooting fire into its mouth.

She freed herself with Airbending and she runs.

They charge after her but she stops them with a wall of ice.

Korra turns from the spirits and finds herself in a large cave, a glowing ball of light under the ice.

“The spirit portal...amazing.”   
  


At the Southern Air Temple.

Keiko is asleep in the room down the hall from her siblings.

Without much warning, she wakes up and feels compelled to walk down to the statue room in a daze.

Winding up and up and up, until she reaches the very top, standing in front of the first statue carved from wood.

She gasps and breaks from her daze, looking down she finds Jinora do the same.

Jinora looks at the statue and at Keiko.

“Which Avatar is this?”

Keiko squints at it, “I’m not sure.”

She looks down at the other stone statues and back at the one they found, “but my guess is...it’s the first one.”  
  


Back in the South Pole.

Korra stands over the portal, staring into it.

“The light in the dark.”

Korra readies her stance and punches the ice in an attempt to open the portal.

It doesn’t work with Airbending so she tries with Firebending.

Nothing.

“Ugh! Why isn’t it opening?”

Dark spirits screech and start attacking the ice above, trying to get in.

Korra gasps and tries again, striking the ice with air continuously.

“Come on portal, open!”

The spirits as they manage to break through the ice. 

They charge toward Korra and grab her around the waist.

Korra screams in fear as they tangle themselves around her.

They start pulling her up towards the hole in the ice.

She repeatedly Firebends at the portal.

More spirits wrap around her arms in an attempt to prevent her from bending.

Suddenly, she enters the Avatar State.

Allowing her to momentarily break free and drop toward the portal, but the spirits still manage to keep a hold of her.

Korra struggles, trying to reach the portal desperately with her hand.

She manages to touch it with her finger, just barely.

The ground cracks beneath her and the ice explodes, tossing Korra to the ground and away from the portal, dispelling the spirits.

A green beam of light rises from the portal and the Southern Lights explode across the sky.

The Everstorm stops.

Korra gets to her feet and looks up at the lights.

“The spirits, dancing in the sky.”   
  


At the Southern Air Temple, the two Airbenders gasp in surprise, the statue they found begins to glow.  


At the South Pole, the team stare at the Southern Lights.

“I can't believe it.”

Bolin rubs his eyes, “it’s beautiful.”

He wishes Keiko was here, she would love this.

Unalaq looks ahead with a grin.

Tonraq stops his snowmobile and looks back at the lights, his heart swells with pride.

“She did it.”

Korra leaves the forest.

“Hey, Korra, you’re back!” Bolin turns to the rest of the group, “hey, Korra’s back!” He runs up and hugs Korra.

A wall of ice separates them and he slides back to Eska.

“Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?”

Bolin looks at Eska with a weak fearful laugh.

Eska melts the wall.

“Everything you said was true,” Korra says approaching her uncle.

“Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world.”

Mako rushes up and pulls Korra into a hug, “you never cease to amaze me.”

He sets her on the ground.

Thanks. By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and pretty confusing. It's hard being the Avatar.”

“It's harder being the Avatar's boyfriend,” Mako jokes.

Korra smiles and sighs, looking up at the lights, “I wish Kiki was here, she would love this.” 

* * *

When they return to the Southern Water Tribe, Korra, Mako and Unalaq look out to see a large number of battleships entering the harbour.

Troops start to march in.

Out in the water, more ships are approaching.

Korra turns to her uncle, shocked and confused, “what are all your Northern Troops doing here?”

“Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Southern Air Temple.

Tenzin and Pema are relaxing.

Kya is sitting on a rock, feeding lemurs.

Keiko had joined her aunt on the rocks, lounging and soaking up the sun.

It was quiet.

Tenzin sips his tea, “ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since- “

Bumi jumps in, interrupting Tenzin.

“Aaand, it's over,” he sighs.

Bumi leaps onto a rock, with his sister and niece look in shock.

He’s only in boxers and a green robe.

“Gooood morning, Universe.”

Kya covers her eyes, “Bumi, please, cover yourself.”

Bumi ignores her, “well, lookee here, ‘Vacation Tenzin’ has finally decided to join us.”

“Yes, he has,” he holds out his arms and Pema hands him the baby, “it’s so nice to get to spend more time with my family, isn’t that right, my little Rohan?”

Rohan smiles and coos.

He turns to Kya and Bumi, “and I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad.”

Kya frowns, “uh, I think your memory's a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and Dad.”

“No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant koi?”

“Nope, we weren't there,” Kya says, crossing her arms.

“Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach.”

“You mean, you built? We never saw the place,” Bumi says.

“I could've sworn...”

Jinora and Meelo come speeding around the corner on Air Scooters.

Poki flies and lands on Meelo’s head.

“Morning, kids!”

Jinora and Meelo run to their uncle.

“Morning, Uncle Bumi!” Meelo points to his stomach, “do you have a baby in there?”

Kya, Tenzin, Keiko and Pema laugh.

Pema looks around, “wait, where’s your sister?”

Jinora acts like she doesn’t know who Pema is talking about, “who?”

“Ikki. About this tall,” Pema puts her hand at her waist, “talks really fast. I'm sure you know her.”

Jinora looks a little uneasy, “uhh...”

Meelo steps in, “there was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid!” He smiles widely.

“The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me,” Bumi says in terror.

Pema crosses her arms in annoyance.

“Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?”

“I don't know...maybe...yes,” she hangs her head in shame.

“She ran away,” Meelo says.

Pema’s face reddens in anger, “honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!”

Tenzin hands Rohan to Keiko and puts a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “it’s all right, dear, Ikki couldn't have gone far, I'll find her.”

Bumi salutes, “Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty.”

Kya steps forward and holds her brothers' shoulders, “what do you say we all go together?”

“Sure, I could use the help.”

“When I get back, we'll come out with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all!”

Meelo grins enthusiastically, yeah!” 

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe.

Northern troops are marching to Southern civilians, creating a commotion.

“Everyone, clear the streets! Get back in your homes!”

The civilians remain still and look at the troops with contempt.

The Northern soldier gestures and two benders create ice barricades, separating the civilians.

The troops continue marching.

At the harbour, Waterbenders are forming ice walls around the docks to prevent any ships from leaving.

“Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?”

“Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from the people who would do the spirits harm.”

Korra points to herself confidently, “I can protect it.”

“I need you for something more important. There is another portal, in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds.”

“But, the solstice is over. How am I going to open it?”

“The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well.”

Korra smiles, “with both portals open, our tribes will be united again.”

“The world will be united again.”   


Meanwhile at Tonraq's house, a meeting is taking place.

“Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling.”

The entire group looks at Varrick, who is helping himself to the kale cookies.

“Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking.”

He stands up straight and tosses the cookies off the plate.

“Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite, he turns to Zhu Li, “remind me to get the recipe later.”

Zhu Li nods.

“What's your point, Varrick?”

He helps himself to more cookies, “my point is Unalaq's already booted our Chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?”

“Probably a couple of days.”

“Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up.”

He looks to the gathering, “not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbour lockdown? Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?!”

He throws the plate to the ground and it shatters.

“Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish.”

Korra stands up, “Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking.”

“The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence. Am I right, people?”

The gathering agrees in anger.

“All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again.”

Varrick argues, “no, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!”

They all agree.

“You want to start a war? Are you crazy?”

“Unalaq started this, not us.”

Korra scowls at her father and he sighs.

“I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?”

“I'll do it for the tribe.” She slams the door behind her.

“I cannot stop eating these things,” Varrick says, taking a bite of another cookie before turning to Tonraq, “look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war.”

Elsewhere in the city, Bolin is pulling a rickshaw.

Desna and Eska are seated at the back, with Pabu in Desna's hands.

“I will hate to leave this quaint tribe.”

“Is that true, Eska?”

“Of course not, Desna, I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South.”

She laughs awkwardly, which Desna follows.

Their laughter fades in Bolin’s mind and is replaced with Keiko’s.

Bolin shakes his head, trying to rid himself of it.

“Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!” Eska demands.

“Yes, dear!” He forces laughter,” so-so funny.”

To his left, he sees a flash of red and long dark brown hair.

But when he turns, no one’s there.

Bolin stops the rickshaw and runs to the side where he bends a small flight of stairs before gesturing for Eska to walk down.

Bolin holds Eska's hand while she descends the stairs, “you know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been really great getting to know you.” He chuckles lightly, “really.”

“But you will be coming with me to the North. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss.” Eska walks away with Desna.

“Foolish Bolin.”

Bolin sees his brother walking down the street, he runs for him, “Mako! I'm so happy to see you!” He awkwardly hugs him.

“Uh, you all right, bro?”

Bolin shakes his head, “no! No, I'm not all right. I can't take it anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!” He weeps, “don’t make me. Oh, please, please don't make me.”

“Uh, hey, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her.”

Bolin lifts his head, “break up with her? You can do that?”

“Yeah. Guys do that all the time.”

“How?”

“Just tell her you're not that into her anymore.”

Bolin looks off in horror, “oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that.”

Mako grabs his shoulders, “ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me.”

Bolin smiles, “thanks, Mako. Whew. I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts, ha, Korra better watch out.” He jokes.

Mako scowls and crosses his arms.

“Oooh, no, it's just a-, uh, you kn-, uh, never mind.”

* * *

Bolin returns to his room after washing up, he turns around and sees Keiko sitting on the edge of his bed, her hands in her lap.

She’s in her pyjamas and her hair is down, the ends brush against the sheets.

He’s shocked to see her but that shock fades.

She stands up from the bed and walks over.

When she reaches him she wraps her arms around his neck, stretching up.

Bolin’s hands wrap around her waist.

She tilts her head to the side and asks, “do you miss me?”

“So much,” he breathes, full of longing.

Keiko smiles and lets him go, she walks towards the window and looks at him innocently, “do you love me, Bolin?”

“So much,” Bolin repeats.

The window opens and she steps onto the ledge.

“Then why are you with her?” She asks, “if you love me, why are you with Eska?!” She screams and strong winds blow in, knocking Bolin and furniture over, slamming them into the wall.

”You broke my heart, Bolin!” 

He bolts upright in bed.  


Bolin gasps for air, tears burned in his eyes and he buried his face in his hands, “I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple.   
  
Meelo opens Keiko’s door, he holds Poki in his arms and approaches her sleeping face.

”Keiko?” Meelo shakes her awake.

She opens one eye and looks at her little brother, “mm?”

”I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?”

Keiko smiles and lifts her blanket, “of course you can.”

Meelo and Poki climb into bed and she tucks them in.

Meelo rolls over and asks, “do you miss him?”

”Miss who?”

”Your boyfriend.”

”I don’t have a boyfriend,” Keiko states.

”Yeah you do,” Meelo insists, “Bolin.”

Keiko tried too hard to not think about him but the heartbreak came rushing back, but she kept herself together for Meelo’s sake, he doesn’t need to see her cry.

”Bolin isn’t my boyfriend,” she assures.

Meelo seems happy at the news, “good, I don’t like him.”

”Why don’t you like Bolin?”

”Because he loves you, only I can,” Meelo pouts.

“What about Ikki and Jinora? And dad? And Pema? And the rest of the family, can’t the family love me too?”

Meelo sighs and gives in, “fine, they can.”

”Good, now go to sleep.”

When she was sure Meelo wasn’t awake she turned over and cried silently into her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Southern Air Temple.

It wasn’t terribly late, but it was late enough.

They’ve been searching all day but haven’t found a trace of her.

Tenzin was trying to keep a level head.

“Ikki! Ikki! Ikki? Ikki, where are you?” He called out.

“Over here, Dad!” Bumi said in a childlike voice, he pops out of the bushes, laughing.

“Just kidding. It's me!”

Tenzin groans in annoyance.

Kya comes running up behind him.

“There's no sign of her anywhere.”

“Why would Ikki run off like this?” Tenzin sighs “ah, it's probably my fault.”

Kya crosses her arms, “probably.”

“Excuse me?”

“I'm guessing you've been so busy with your ‘duty’ to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids.”

Bumi laughs, “Duty."

Kya puts her hands on her hips, “what are you? Five years old?”

Tenzin looks disappointed with himself, “Kya, you're right. I haven't been spending enough time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as dad was to us.”

“Tenzin, your problem is you're exactly like dad,” Kya says, “he was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty,” she points to Bumi, “don't laugh, that he never had time for us.

“Dad was under a lot of pressure,” he justifies.

“He always had time for you, though,” Bumi pinches his brother's cheek, “his precious little Airbender.”

Tenzin pushed Bumi away, “dad loved us all equally. Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what. We didn't!”

“We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki.”

He walks away from his siblings.

“See what he's doing there, Bumi? Classic Airbender technique. Cutting and running when things get tough!” Kya mocks.

“Yeah, did dad teach you that move?” 

  
Later, Bumi is telling one of his wild and quite frankly, hard to believe tales. 

“For five days we scoured the beast of a mountain, fighting our ways through blizzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety.”

Tenzin snaps, “and how exactly is that supposed to help us find Ikki?”

“It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you.”

“I'm sick of your far-fetched tales. Three typhoons?”

“Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but-“ Bumi admits and Kya cut him off, she was a few paces ahead of them.

“Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here. I found footprints.”

Tenzin walks up to Kya and follows the footprints with his lantern.

“Come on!” He runs down the path, following the footprints.

“No, follow me! This will get us down fifty times faster.” Bumileaps onto rocks alongside the waterfall.

“Bumi, it's pitch black and the rocks are slippery. You're gonna to hurt yourself.”

Bumi waves her off, “come on, you wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders.”

She rolls her eyes, “fine.”

Kya descends the waterfall using Waterbending to hold her.

Tenzin leaps from ledge to ledge, using Airbending to boost him as he jumps from rock to rock.

Both soon overtake their older brother, who grumbles.

Kya calls up, teasing, “you were right, Bumi! That was faster!”

“At least fifty times faster, by my calculations.”

They laugh.

Bumi grumbles, “oh, so Tenzin's the funny guy now.”

“If you need an airlift down, just say the word.”

“Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control.”

He doesn’t, he slips and falls, “agh!”

“Bumi!”   


Kya lifts Bumi out of the water with her bending and sits him down so she can heal his concussion.

“I told you those rocks were slippery. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself.”

“You done with the lecture, Mom?”

“Oh, grow up! You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it.”

“And you're not our mother. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with that.”

Kya stops healing him, the water fell on his head.

“Good luck healing yourself with your special nonbending powers.”

Bumi shakes the water off his coat, “hey, hey, back me up here, Tenzin.”

“Kya's right. You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one.”

“You think you're the responsible one?”

Kya steps closer to Tenzin, “where were you after dad died and mom was all alone? Because I was the only one who packed up and moved my whole life to be with her.”

“Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself. It was time for you to settle down somewhere, you two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders.”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Bumi mocks sarcastically, “must’ve been real hard for you, flying around the world with dad, riding elephant koi all day.”

“Oh, so that's what this is all about.”

“That's what it's always been about!” Kya shouts, “you think you're some saviour who has to carry on Dad's legacy.”

“Who else is going to do it?”

“How about all of us? Your kids? Keiko, who mastered Airbending at twelve, a whole two years before you might I add!” She says, hoping it would get to him.

She crosses her arms, “we never should have come on this vacation.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

Tenzin was agitated, “well, I didn't want you to come in the first place. I can't be around you two right now. Go back to the Temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”   


* * *

Night turned into morning and Tenzin still hadn’t found Ikki.

“Ikki! Ikki, where are you? Shoo!”

Two ring-tailed winged lemurs land on Tenzin and are annoying him.

“Go bother someone else. You two are worse than Kya and Bumi.”

He hears a voice.

“Okay, everybody here?”

Tenzin breathes a sigh of relief, “Ikki! Oh, thank goodness.”

He follows the voice into a cave.

“Juniper Lightning bug, paws off the table!”

In the cave, Ikki was sitting around a large boulder that looked flat enough to be a table.

Around her were five bison calves.

“This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so...”

A calf stumbles over another, “be quiet and listen up!”

The two calves look at Ikki.

“We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world.”

Tenzin smiles, fondly.

“But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here.”

Tenzin’s smile fades and he becomes sad.

“Because they stink.”

Tenzin frowns and Ikki notices him standing there.

“Oh! Hi, daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?” Ikki asks, disappointed.

“Actually, is there room for one more?”

“Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead.”

Tenzin sits down and the calf stares at him.

“Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead.”

Ikki introduces the rest of the bison, “and that's Princess Rainbow, and that's Twinkle Starchild, that's Juniper Lightning Bug and that’s Keiko, I named her after Keiko because she’s a good sister. The others are my new brothers and sisters.”

“New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?”

“Maybe, but only if they say it's okay.”

She leans into the bison calf sitting to her left and starts to listen to it.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay.”

After ‘breakfast’, Ikki is playing with the baby bison, she bends a ball of air and has them chase it.

Tenzin pets one of them, “you like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead?” He coos, “yes, you do.”

The baby bison snuggles against Tenzin.

You know, I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional.”

“We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya come visit. I bet they'd like it too.” Ikki says and Tenzin is quick to say,

”let’s not. They'll only spoil our good mood.”

Ikki frowns, “what do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. and Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world.”

“But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle.”

Ikki scowls “and mean and bossy...Keiko’s the sweet and gentle one, she’s never mean to me, I don’t think she knows how to be mean, unlike Jinora.” Ikki rubs her eyes, “being part of a family is hard, huh, daddy?”

“I couldn't agree with you more.”

The calf which Tenzin is petting awakens and flies out of the cave with its siblings, where they reunite with their parents.

Tenzin and Ikki follow them out.

“But, I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other.”

Tenzin looks up at the calf biting her sibling's ear.

“That's very wise of you, Ikki.”

“We should probably head back, huh?”

“I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever,” he takes Ikki’s hand.

“Don't worry, daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her.”

“Yes, I'd like that.” 

* * *

The sun is setting when they make it back to the Temple.

Keiko sits on the steps with Pema, Bumi, Kya, Jinora and Meelo are standing nearby.

Rohan is out of his swaddle and Keiko is helping him sit on his own.

She lets go of him and he wobbles a little but doesn’t fall over.

She gasps in that excited, exaggerated way that makes him giggle, “good job!”

Rohan laughs and claps his little chubby hands.

Pema sees Tenzin and Ikki walk up the steps first.

“Sweetie!”

Pema runs over and hugs Ikki, “you’re okay! Oh! I was so worried!”

She looks over her shoulder at Jinora and Meelo.

“Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?”

“Ikki, I'm glad you're back,” Meelo says.

“Yeah, sorry we made fun of you.”

“Thanks. Wanna play airball?”

“Sure!”

“Yeah!”

Tenzin watches them run off and turns his attention briefly to Keiko who sits with Rohan, playing peek-a-boo with her cape.

Tenzin approaches his own siblings, “I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal.”

“And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with dad out on you,” Kya apologizes.

“Yeah, you didn't deserve that.”

“I thought you two might wanna see this.”

Kya pulled a folded photograph from her pocket and showed them.

It was of their family, from when their dad was alive and Tenzin was still a baby.

“Mom gave it to me before we left.”

“That is one good-looking family, huh?”

“That's one happy family.”


	9. Chapter 9

Southern Water Tribe, 24 hours ago.

Korra walks into the palace and finds Unalaq sitting on the throne.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?"

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

Unalaq narrows his eyes, "your father has been talking to you."

Korra shook her head, "not just him, Varrick too.” She takes a deep breath, “there was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

Unalaq scoffs, "I am their Chief. I'm uniting, not invading."

"I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war."

Unalaq thinks, “If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic.”

“How do we stop it?” Korra asks.

“We? No, Korra.”

He stands from his throne.

“This is a war only the Avatar can prevent.”

Korra steps forward, “I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening.”

“As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help you people, but showing favouritism will not help out tribes finds unity.”

Korra looks down, discouraged, “maybe Tenzin was right, maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar.”

Unalaq walks down the dais and places his hand on Korra’s shoulder, “Tenzin lacked faith in you, but I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known.”

“Thank you, uncle.”   
  


Northern soldiers march on a snow-covered street.

The civilians glare at the soldiers with hatred. The soldiers glare at the civilians with contempt before being pelted by snowballs.

“Who threw those?” He looks up and finds a group of children giggling.

The soldier bends and sends all the children tumbling to the ground.

“You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?”

“Pick on a Waterbender your own size!”

The Northern Soldiers turn around and find three civilians bend water, ready to attack them.

They do the same.

Korra rides up on Naga, cutting between them, “stop!”

“Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore!”

“These Southerners need to stay in line.”

“Everyone, calm down. You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it.”

The civilian becomes angry, “you’re taking their side? We thought you were one of us.”

“I'm not taking anyone's side,” Korra says, defending herself.!

Someone hits her in the back of a head with a snowball, “hey!”

Korra turns around and finds a little girl preparing to throw another, “you’re the worst Avatar ever!”

The girl threw the snowball but Korra catches it, it turns to mist in her clutch.

“Everyone, walk away from this,” Tonraq says, approaching the conflict, “they’re not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes.”

The civilians drop the water and the soldiers do the same.

“Korra, I-“ he notices Korra is leaving to.

“Korra!”   


* * *

“Keiko!”

The Airbender looks up and finds Jin coming her way.

She hands Poki back to Meelo and stands up, meeting him the rest of the way.

“Hello, Jin.”

“Would you like to go on a walk with me? Through the gardens?”

Keiko blinked, she was unsure, “I...” she looked up at his smouldering amber eyes and smiled, “sure, why not.”

Jin offered his arm and she took it.

  
In the garden, Keiko ran her finger over the petal of a flower as they walked by.

“So tell me, how has Republic City been since I left?”

Keiko took a deep breath, not sure where to start so she went back to the beginning to when Korra arrived. She told him about Amon and the Equalist’s and the war.

When she finished, Jin blinked, wide-eyed, “I uh...wow...I...wow.”

Keiko giggles, “I know, it was quite a lot, but it’s over now, that’s the important thing.”

Jin stopped suddenly and stepped in front of her.

He grabs her by the shoulders.

“Jin?” She asked and he looked at her with determination.

“Keiko...look, I know things didn’t work out between us the first time, but my feelings for you haven’t changed,” he cupped her face, “I still really like you.”

“I-“ she was cut off by his lips against hers, it was brief but it was enough to leave her speechless, staring unblinking at him.

Strangely she didn’t feel anything, it just felt like...nothing.

It didn’t feel like when Bolin kissed her.

This kiss felt hollow, meaningless.

When they broke apart she didn’t cry, she didn’t run away, she didn’t feel overwhelmed with emotions she didn’t understand...she just stood there. 

But her face still crumpled and the turned away, holding her arms.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jin asked and Keiko shook her head.

“No,” she breathes, “no its uh...complicated.”

Bolin flashed in her mind, walking away towards Eska.

Bolin had someone else now, she waited too long to figure things out and now it was too late.

As much as it hurts maybe she should give up on him.

She should give up on him, no matter how loud her heart screams for her to hold on.

If all goes well with Eska, she’ll probably never see him again.

She turned to face Jin, “it’s just...there was this boy but...he chose someone else, a princess.”

Jin steps forward, “he is a fool,” he says, “what is a princess compared to you? You are ethereal, Keiko Beifong, the most beautiful and incredible girl I’ve ever met.”

Keiko smiles softly, “do you really think so much of me?”

“Absolutely.”

Keiko holds the hand on her cheek, “maybe it’s time I move on, forget about him,” she says and Jin kisses her forehead.

He offers his arm again and she takes it.

On the way out her eyes linger on a rose bush.

The red flowers sway in the breeze.

A tear runs down her cheek. 

* * *

Korra rides atop Naga and approaches Mako.

“How was your day, sweetie?”

Korra jumps off Naga, “oh, fabulous,” she says sarcastically and scowls, “my tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?”

Mako hesitates, “uh, do you want advice, or am I just supposed to listen? I'm still not clear on that.”

Korra sighs, “ugh, I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up.”

“How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff, and we go out for a quiet dinner. Just the two of us.”

It wasn’t just the two of them, they ran into Bolin and Eska and Desna at the restaurant and now they were sharing a table.

Korra was bored and so was Mako.

Bolin looked like he could cry and run in terror at any moment.

He laughs awkwardly, “isn’t this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the...five of us. So fun.”

The twins stand up, their chairs scraped the floor.

“Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance.”

They walk away.

Bolin looks at Korra and Mako with desperation, “you guys gotta save me.”

“I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ‘ripping off the leech’?” Mako asks, crossing his arms.

“I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!”

“So it was more like you tugged at the leech.”

“Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands.”

Korra blinked, “uh, 'cause I thought it was pretty obvious?”

“No, no, not to me it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now.” He puts his face in his hands, “oh, man. Oh! Do something, Avatar!”

He bows his head.

Dream-Keiko’s words echo in his mind.

“ _Do you miss me? Do you love me, Bolin?”_

He did, he does, oh Spirits he loved her so much and he made a mistake.

A mistake he couldn’t get himself out of and now has to live with because he doesn’t have the courage to break up with the most terrifying girl in existence.

“I miss her,” he mumbles.

“Miss who? Eksa?” Korra asks.

“No!” Bolin was quick to say, “No! Keiko,” Bolin looks up with teary eyes, “I miss her.”

Mako sighs, “I thought you were getting over her?”

Bolin shook his head, “I can’t! I think about her all the time, I try not to but I can’t help it! I dream about her I...” he pauses and wipes his eyes, the words bubble up in his throat and he can’t stop them, “I love her.” 

* * *

Korra rides back to her home.

She enters and finds her mother seated on the sofa, waiting for her.

“Did dad send you to talk to me?”

“Your father doesn't know I'm here,” Senna assures.

Korra sits beside her.

“Korra, what's going on between you two?”

“Ask dad,” she says and looks away.

“I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this.”

Korra takes a deep breath, letting her frustrations out, “you want to know what's been going on? I found out dad’s been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything, how dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained, how dad got banished from the North.”

Senna sighs, “so, the truth is out.”

Korra looks at her mother in disbelief, “you knew? And you never said anything.”

“We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood.”

“I never wanted a normal childhood! All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar, but everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me.”

“That's not true, Korra.”

“No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?”

“The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day.”

“So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to war?”

“No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and-“

Korra stands up suddenly, cutting her off, “dad is part of a rebellion?”

“I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it.”

“It's too late, mom. I'm already in the middle of it.”

Korra runs out of the house and jumps on Naga.

Her mother follows her, “Korra!”

Senna watches her daughter ride away, sadness on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra runs into the palace.

"Uncle?" She calls.

She finds Northern troops tired up and unconscious.

"oh no...uncle?"

She runs and turns a corner where she sees a masked man carrying an unconscious Unalaq.

Three others stand guard.

"Dad?" Korra asks and approaches them, "dad, don't do this."

"Turn around, Avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything," one of them says.

"No. Leave Unalaq and go, I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't."

The rebel traps Korra behind a wall of ice and they run.

Korra breaks through and chases them.

She finds them running down a flight of stairs.

Korra freezes the handrail and slides down, landing in front of the stairs to block their path.

“Get him out of here!”

The rebel leader runs away.

Korra tries to follow but is blocked by an ice wall.

“We're all part of the same tribe. I don't wanna hurt you.”

The rebels prepare themselves to attack Korra.

She dodges their offences, leaping up to grab a banner.

She runs up a pillar and tosses the banner at two rebels, using Airbending to ensnare them.

She grabs rope off the rebel and kicks another, slamming him against the staircase, knocking him out.

Korra ties the rope around the remaining rebel’s wrist and swings him into a pillar, she ties him up and runs out of the palace.

Her uncle is still hoisted on the leader’s shoulder, who tries to escape on his snowmobile.

“Dad, stop!”

She bends the snow underneath the vehicle, it flips over and crashes, knocking both of them to the ground.

“Why did you do this, Dad?”

She runs up to him and removes his hood and mask, revealing it not to be Tonraq.

She stares at him confused, “what? Who are you? Where's my father?”

“He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor, just like you,” he sneers.

Unalaq awakens with a groan.   
  


Later the Northern troops were leading the rebels away in cuffs while Korra and Unalaq stayed and watched.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“I'm just glad I got here in time.”

Unalaq turns to one of his soldiers, “find Varrick, I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors.”

“Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier.”

Unalaq raises an eyebrow, “you want them to go free?”

“No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right.”

Unalaq softens, “very well, I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter.”

“Thank you, Uncle.”   
  


Korra rides to her parent's house, she hesitates but pushes the door open.

Her parents were having breakfast together.

They turn when they heard the door.

“Is it okay if I come in?”

Senna smiles, “of course, we heard about what happened, are you okay?”

Korra turns her head, she starts to cry and runs at her father, dropping to her knees and hugging him.

“I'm so glad you weren't there, I don't know what I would've done.”

“I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him,” Tonraq assures.

“I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels, and for all the pain I've caused you and mom.”

Tonraq sighs, “I'm the one who should apologize, after I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should've held you back.”

“When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But, then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore.”

Korra shakes her head, “mom, dad, of course I still need you.”

They hug each other but the moment is spoiled by a shadow in the doorframe.

The family lets go and turns to face Unalaq.

“We weren't expecting you,” Tonraq says.

Four soldiers enter the house and take fighting stances.

“Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial.”

“Trial? For what?”

“For conspiring to assassinate me.”   
  


Korra watches her parents be loaded into a prison truck.

She exchanges worried glances with her mother.

Korra turns to her uncle, frowning, “you’re making a mistake.”

Unalaq sighs, “I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held a meeting with the rebels, right here in their home.”

“I can't believe you're doing this to your own family.” Korra shakes her head in disbelief.

“Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honourable man I know.”

“Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you.”

“I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about.”

Korra watches the truck leave, unsure, “I hope so.”  
  


Elsewhere, Mako, Asami and Bolin wait inside Varrick’s office.

“Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago.”

“Would you relax?” Bolin says while lounging on the sofa, “this place is great. And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here.” Bolin says, sighing in delight.

But his relaxation doesn’t last long.

The doors open, Desna and Eska enter the room, accompanied by Northern Soldiers.

Bolin stands up in shock, “ee-yah! I wasn’t hiding! Hey, hey-hey, hey.”

“I’m not on the hunt for you,” Eska says, narrowing her eyes slightly, “yet.”

“We search for Varrick,” Desna says, “or father wishes him to stand trial.”

The soldiers start to look around the office.

“Trial?” Asami’s eyes widen, “what did he do?”

“He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle.”

“What?”

“Korra's parents were arrested?”

“Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive.” Desna says, dryly.

Bolin points to Mako with his thumb, “yeah, he's a cop.”

A soldier turns to the twins, “Varrick’s not here.”

“Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere.”

Desna and the soldiers walk out the room, Eska turns to Bolin, “boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit.”

“Yes!” Bolin kneels and bows to Eska, “yes, yes, my sweet...koala otter.”

“You are so cute when you grovel.”

She leaves and Asami folds her arms.

“Don't let her treat you that way, stand up for yourself.”

“I tried to break up with her, but Mako gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako.” Bolin crosses his arms.

“Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?”

“Well you told me to get over Keiko because she doesn’t like me so then I went after Eska but now I’m stuck and I tried to come to you for advice and you told me to break up with her which didn’t work because I’m terrified!”

“Wait,” Asami stares at the brothers confused, “what happened with Keiko?”

Bolin sighs and hangs his head sadly, “Keiko doesn’t like me the way I like her.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“No one told me,” he took a deep breath and explains quickly, “I was walking to her room on the ship down here to apologize for bringing up the kiss in front of her family but I overheard her talking with Pema and Pema said that she told her father that I was just a friend, I didn’t want to listen anymore so I left.”

Asami sighs, “Bolin, it was probably just a misunderstanding-“

“No it wasn’t, I heard them loud and clear, Keiko told her dad that I was just a friend so...it doesn’t matter how I feel about her.” He looks down, sadly.

“How do you feel about her?”

“Well I...well I love her,” he finds it easier to say this time.

Asami smiles, “so tell her, tell her when we go back to Republic City.”

Bolin shakes his head, “oh no, I can’t do that.”

Asami frowns, “why not?”

“Because she’ll reject me...I know she will.”

“You don’t know that Bolin, but for now you need to be honest with Eska.”

“Honesty is for fools, kid,” Varrick’s muffled voice comes from somewhere in the room.

The three of them look around.

“Varrick?”

“If you want to ditch this Eska and go be with the one you really want, then you need to make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did.”

“Where are you?” Asami asks.

“Somewhere Unalaq will never find me.”

Varrick’s head appears from the stuffed platypus bear's mouth.

“Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?”

“The coast is clear. You can come out,” Mako tells the inventor.

“No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe.”

Zhu Li's hand appears in the bear's mouth with a cup of tea,

Varrick takes it, “ah! Thank you, Zhu Li.”

“Your assistant's in there too?”

“Zhu Li never leaves my side.”

Varrick takes a sip of the tea but spits it out in disgust. He looks down the bear.

“Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!”

“Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here.”

“No honey? We're in a bear for crying out loud!”

Mako rolls his eyes, “I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing.”

He walks out of the room.

“Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back.”

The platypus bear's tail lifts up and a stack of paper yuans falls out.

Bolin picks the money up off the floor, “wow!”

“Now listen up, Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison.”

“What's the money for?” Bolin asks.

Varrick bursts out laughing, “bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans.”

Bolin smirks, “I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear.”


	11. Chapter 11

They gathered in the palace.

The throne room was converted into a makeshift courtroom for the trial.

The accused sat at a table, cuffed together.

Korra stands next to her uncle with Mako by her side.

Bolin sits next to Asami in the pews.

He leans in and whispers, “we’re good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to ‘take care of it’, and then I winked.”

Pleased with himself, he winks and laughs confidently, “pretty sure they got the message.”

Asami peers around Bolin and stares at tow shady-looking men who count the money and smile back at Bolin with thumbs up.

Bolin returns the gesture while the gavel is hammered and Asami facepalms.

“This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding.”

Hotah, a serious-looking old man, settles into the judge's chair at the center of the dais.

Bolin comes to a realization, “man! I should have paid him!”

Asami turns to him, annoyed, “yeah, you think?”

Bolin looks worried.

The trial commences, Hotah calls Unalaq forward.

“I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me.”

After his testimony, Korra was brought forward to stand before the judge.

“According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?”

“Yes.”

“And where these men present at that meeting?”

“Well, yes, but -“

“And where exactly did this meeting take place?”

Bolin stands up, “objection!”

“Quiet down out there!”

He sits back down.

“I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?”

Korra hangs her head, “my parents' house.”

“And who led this meeting?”

Bolin stands again, “your honour, if I may?”

“May what?” Hotah asks, annoyed.

“May I...declare a mistrial?” He asks, unsure.

“Sit down!” He turns his attention back again to Korra, “Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?”

“My parents are innocent!” She says, defensively.

“I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision.”   
  


During the adjournment, Bolin went to find Eska.

He gathered all the courage he could find.

He was going to end the relationship.

He was going to break up with her.

And then he was going to go back to Republic City and confess his love for Keiko.

That’s what he kept telling himself.

Bolin found Eska standing in a hallway all alone.

Taking a deep breath, he approaches her, “hey there, Eska, I was wondering if we could talk.”

“I grant you permission to speak freely.”

All the courage Bolin did have disappeared and he was left nervous, “Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is...fading.”

“I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it.”

Bolin sighs with relief, “oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand!”

“Nothing, that is, except marriage.”

Eska shows Bolin a betrothal necklace with a skull pendant while sporting a menacing grin and widened eyes.

Bolin’s eyes widen with fear and he whimpers.

She promptly ties it around his neck and dragged him down to her level.

“We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears.”

Bolin actually does start crying, “Oh, no, I can't -“

Eska starts to drag him away by the necklace.

He coughs, choking, “this is really tight.”   
  


They reconvened after a few hours.

The defendants are now standing before Judge Hotah.

“Senna, please step forward.”

Senna steps forward and looks worriedly at her husband.

“I have found you...innocent. You are free to go.”

Senna breathes with relief and her handcuffs are removed.

She runs for Korra to hug her.

Hotah turns back to the rest, “on the charge of treason, you are all found guilty.”

The people in the courtroom start murmuring among themselves.

“The punishment for this crime...is death.”   
  


At the Southern Air Temple.

Keiko and Jinora are meditating across from each other.

They haven’t moved for some time.

Their bodies were here but their spirits were in the Spirit World.

Keiko held Jinora’s hand and they walked down a path surrounded by grass and bright flowers.

The spirits here were friendly and paid them no mind, except for a pink butterfly spirit that landed on Keiko’s shoulder.

“I’m very proud of you Jinora,” Keiko says, smiling down at her younger sister.

Jinora beams at the praise.

“How old were you when you first came to the spirit world?” She asked.

“Hm, I believe I was fourteen, I didn’t stay for long though, I was afraid that if I wandered too far, I would get lost and of course there was the fear of prolonged separation.”

“What happens if we’re away from our bodies for too long?”

“Well...to put it simply, it could be fatal.”

Fear fills Jinora’s face, Keiko squeezes her hand, “don’t worry, we’ll be back long before then.”

Jinora nods and asks, “have you ever ran into grandpa Aang?”

Keiko sighs, “no, and trust me I’ve looked, the more I got the hang of it, but I haven’t found him yet.”

“What if we went and found him together?”

Keiko shook her head, “the Spirit World can be a dangerous and tricky place, we have to stay close together so we don’t get separated.”

Jinora looked disappointed.

“But, there is always a chance he could find us.”   
  


At the Southern Water Tribe.

Hotah stands and starts to take his leave.

Korra steps forward, “You can't do this!”

Hotah glances at Korra.

“You take their lives, and I'll take yours!” She threatens.

Hotah stops and his eyes widen in shock.

Unalaq puts a hand on her shoulder, “Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him.”

He approaches Hotah on the dais, “I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy.”

Hotah nods, “very well, I'll change their punishment.” He turns to the men, “your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison.”

The rebels and Tonraq heave a sigh of relief.

Unalaq goes back to stand with Korra and her mother.

“Thank you, Uncle.”   
  


At the Southern Air Temple.

Jinora and Keiko left the spirit world.

”I’m kinda sad we didn’t see grandpa Aang,” Jinora says.

”There’s always next time,” Keiko smiles.

Someone clears his throat behind her and she turns, finding Jin standing there with a picnic basket in his hands.

”Jin,” Keiko smiles, “hi,” he steps forward and bends down to kiss her on the cheek.

”What are you doing here?”

”Well I thought we could go have a picnic, I found a great spot near a waterfall,” he flashes her a smile. 

”Okay,” Keiko agrees, she turned to Jinora, “um...I’ll see you later Jinora, okay?”

Keiko held onto Jin’s arm and waves goodbye. 

Jinora watched her sister go.

The Airbender frowns and ran off to go find Ikki.

This wasn’t good. 

Ikki was outside, feeding the lemurs with aunt Kya and uncle Bumi.

”whoa,” Bumi chuckles, “where’s the fire, Jinora?”

Jinora ignored him. “Ikki! I need to talk to you,” she said and Ikki hands Kya the bag of food and jumps off the rock.

Jinora took Ikki back to their room and closed the door.

“What’s going on? Why are you acting funny?”

“Keiko’s on a date with Jin.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ikki says and Jinora stares at her sister.

“You do?”

“Yeah they’re dating, I saw them in the gardens a few days ago.”

“Well, I saw Jin yesterday in the kitchens with another girl.”

Ikki’s expression fades, “what? He’s cheating on her?”

Jinora shrugs, “maybe, I don’t know,” she wrung her hands together, “it could’ve been nothing, but we should tell Keiko anyway, I don’t want her to get hurt.”

Ikki nods in agreement.  


* * *

Korra stands in her parent's house.

Earlier they went to go visit her father in prison, Korra had a plan to bust him out but he stopped her, breaking him out could start a war, those were his words.

Senna was washing the dishes but stopped suddenly, shoulders shaking.

She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Korra places her hands on her shoulders, consolingly, “it’s okay, mom.”

“I-I hate feeling so helpless,” she sniffs, wiping her tears away.

Korra looks at her mother, “I know,” she says sadly.

But the sadness in her face turns to anger and determination.   
  


She hops on Naga and tracks Hotah.

He’s driving up a cliff in his Satomobile when she finds him.

Hotah glances in the rearview mirror and sees Korra and Naga gaining on him.

He floors it and speeds up.

Korra and Naga somehow catch up and Naga knocks the car with her paw.

It loses control and slams into the side of the cliff.

Naga knocks the door clean off.

Hotah scrambles away, looking at the polar bear dog in fear.

Korra slams her hand against the side of the Satomobile and looks down at him.

She pulls him out and slams him against the car.

“Wha-what do you want?” Hotah asks in fear.

“It’s about what I want,” Korra says threateningly, “it’s about what Naga wants.”

Naga growls in anger.

“And she’d like you to let my father out of prison.”

“I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders.”

Korra becomes enraged, “what are you talking about?”

“I-I've said too much.”

Korra throws Hotah into Naga’s mouth, her teeth an inch from his face.

“Unless you wanna be Naga’s afternoon snack you better keep talking.”

“I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair!”

“So Unalaq told you what to say?”

“Yes! Every word!”

“Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?”

“He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished!”

Korra looks at the man, shocked and angry.

“What do you mean, ‘he got my father banished’?”

“Nothing!”

Korra glares at him, menacingly, “keep talking.”  


Hotah looks up at Naga’s teeth and whimpers.


	12. Chapter 12

“Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!”

Korra was standing in Varrick’s office, the inventor was still hiding out in the platypus bear.

“I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go.”

“What happened?” Mako asks.

“I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my dad would go after them.”

“Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup.”

Korra looks down at the ground, disappointed with herself, “just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help.”

Mako looks her in the eye, “if you do this, there's no going back.”

“I know. Will you help me or not?”

“Of course, I'll help.”

Asami steps forward, “me too.”

Varrick raises the bears paw, “count me in!”

The door opens suddenly, revealing both Bolin and Pabu dressed like Eska.

One side of Bolin’s hair stands up awkwardly, refusing to lay flat.

He looks absolutely miserable.

Mako shakes his head, “I don’t even wanna know.”

Asami crosses her arms, “so I take it the breakup with Eska didn’t go well?”

Bolin smiles sarcastically, “no, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great she decided we should get married!” He scowls, angry.

“Sorry.”

Korra looks at the necklace around Bolin’s neck, amused, “I’m pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace.”

“I guess Eska didn't get the memo.”

Varrick waves the bears paws to get attention, “look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan.”

* * *

Korra was saddling up Naga when her mother stepped outside, she didn’t have to ask, she already knows.

Korra sees her mother and sighs, “mom, you can’t stop me, I already made up my mind.”

“I know,” Senna says, “I was doing a bit of cleaning and I found this,” she takes a folded photograph out of her pocket.

“It was taken the day you and Keiko met, do you remember?”

She took the photograph from her mother.

In the photo, Korra was five and Keiko was four, it was probably the only time they stood at the same height.

“She was so shy,” Senna says, referring to Keiko, “hardly left Tenzin’s side the entire time.”

Korra smiles fondly, “I remember the first time we went penguin sledding together, she was so gentle with them,” Korra laughed, “and she would ask each one of them for permission, I never did, I just went for it.”

The Avatar paused, a memory ran through her head; _Seven-year-old Korra was pulling a six-year-old Keiko towards one of the many festival games, “Kiki, look at the prizes at the dunk tank! They got stuffed sky bison!”_

_Keiko dropped her cotton candy in the snow, “Korra! Slow down!”  
_

_Korra stared at the target in concentration, she threw the ball and there was a ding, the chair collapsed and the man fell in the water._

_A bell rang out and a voice shouts “we have a winner!”_

The memory fades and Korra looks at her mother, “The first time Keiko came down for the Glacier Spirits Festival, I won her a stuffed bison, it was almost as big as she was,” Korra chuckles, “we had a hard time carrying it around, I wonder if she still has it.”

“I’m sure she does.”

Mako cleared his throat awkwardly.

“If we wanna do this, we have to go now.”

Korra nods and looks at her mother who rubs her cheeks and pulls her into a hug, “be safe,” she says.

“I will.”

Korra tucked the photograph into her pocket and left with Mako.   
  


At the prison on the edge of a cliff, a guard is patrolling the hallway.

Under him, Korra cut a hole in the floor with Earthbending, it got his attention and he walked over, giving Asami the chance to electrocute him with her glove.

They climb out of the hole, Mako has the keys.

Korra points to one of the cells, “my dad’s in there.”

Mako unlocks the door and Korra opens it, only to find it empty.

They turn towards Unalaq’s voice.

“I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again.”

“Where's my father?”

“On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there.”

Korra scowls, “bring him back. Or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army.”

“Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity.”

“You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him.”

Unalaq takes half a step forward, “all I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny.”

“Well, I don't want your help anymore.”

“If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South. And even I will be powerless to stop them.”

“I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North.”

Korra turns away.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you still need me to open the Northern portal.”

Unalaq smirks, “no, I don't. You've served your purpose.”

An enraged Korra throws three fire blasts at her uncle, which Unalaq neutralizes with Waterbending.

Unalaq bends at Korra, shooting ice her way.

Korra manages to stop one but gets hit by the other.

Mako moves to help Korra, sending fire Unalaq’s way.

He averts the attack and retaliates, hitting Mako in the face, sending him back.

He attacks Korra again but she pushes him into a wall with air.

Mako gets to his feet, “if we get to Varrick’s boat we can still save your father.”

“Let’s go.”

Unalaq gets to his feet, when he turns his head he finds the hallway deserted.

Back in the city, Bolin is "guiding" Ping-Ping with a leash, while Pabu sits on the platypus bear.

They are subsequently stopped by a solider.

Inside the bear, Varrick opens Ping-Ping’s mouth so he could see what was going on.

“You have a license for that animal?”

Bolin glances at the bear nervously, “uh, you fellas seen a travelling circus come through here?”

Inside the bear Varrick whispers, “Zhu Li, do the thing.”

The tail lifts out and yuans drop into the snow.

“Look!” A man shouts, “that platypus bear is pooping money!”

The people scramble around excitedly and start stuffing their pockets.

They use the distraction and rush to Varrick’s yacht.

Varrick starts the boat from still inside the bear.

Korra, Mako and Asami run on-board.

“Where's your dad?” Bolin asks.

“On a ship headed North. Think we can catch up to it?”

“Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North.”

Team Avatar looks out the window at the naval blockade.

“If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships, I could Waterbend them out of the way.”

Varrick laughs, “a plane? Well, why didn't you say so?”

He presses a button, a hatch opens below them, a biplane rises and its wings unfold to full size.

Mako stares at it, confused, “um, why do you have a plane on your boat?”

“In case the boat sinks, of course.”

“But there's no runway. How are we supposed to take off?”

“Zhu Li! Take a note: ‘Build runway’.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have an idea,” Korra says, taking Mako and Asami with her.   
  


Mako and Korra jump onto the wings and Asami climbs into the cockpit.

She puts on her goggles and Korra gives her a thumbs up.

Asami starts the plane and drives it forward.

“Now!”

Korra and Mako Firebend to boost the biplane, it goes over the makeshift ramp and into the sky.

Asami kept it low as they approach the blockade.

Korra shuts her eyes, she enters the Avatar State and bends a gigantic wave, pushing the naval ships out of the way, leaving a large enough gap for the yacht to escape.

In one of the ships, the helmsman looks through his telescope and sees Bolin hug the platypus bear which appears to be operating the boat.

“Captain, you'll never gonna believe this.”

On the wing of the plane, Korra searches the water.

She spots a lone ship and points to it, “there! My dad’s on that ship!”

Asami turns the plane and the crew looks on as it approaches.

“Jump!”

They land in the ocean, the biplane continues its course. It crashes into the side of the ship and explodes.

The troops on the deck move to look at the explosion.

Underwater, Korra forms a bubble around them and they swim to the surface.

Korra uses Waterbending to launch them onto the boat.

Upon landing, Korra uses two water whips, one to knock the crew overboard and the other to freeze the remaining against a wall.

“Where are the prisoners?”   
  


Inside his cell, Tonraq hears the door open, he looks at his daughter, full of shock and surprise.

“Korra?”

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time!”

She pulls her father out of his cell and frees the other prisoners.

“Korra this is crazy, you promised me you wouldn’t do anything rash.”

“I had too, I’ll explain later.”

They run for a hole at the side of the ship where Varrick and his yacht are waiting.

Northern troops see them, “stop!”

They attack Team Avatar and the prisoners, Mako retaliates with Firebending and they all jump onto the yacht.   
  


As the sun sets behind them, Korra tells her father about Unalaq’s betrayal and what really happened to cause his banishment.

“So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing.”

Tonraq looks away, saddened, “my own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe.”

“What's our next move?” The rebel on his left asks.

“I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place.”

The rebels salute with their fists over their hearts.

“You have our support, Chief Tonraq,” the rebel leader says.

“Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, dad,” Korra says, Tonraq, while touched, puts his hands on her shoulders.

“No, Korra.”

Korra’s eyes widen with disappointment, “but...you said the South doesn’t stand a chance against Unalaq’s forces, I can help.”

“The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we’ll need the United Forces to win this war.”

Korra glances down sadly before looking up at her father with determination, “alright, I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too.”

Korra hugs her father and Varrick steers the ship towards the mainland.

They drift back on a raft made of ice, Tonraq looks back as the Yacht moves further away.

“I really need to thank you, Korra,” Bolin says.

“For what? I started a civil war.”

“Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up,” he smiles, full of relief.

“Oh, looks like we have company! And not the fun kind!”

They look out to the horizon where a gigantic wave his heading their way.

“What...is that?”

Bolin takes the telescope from Varrick to get a closer look.

He gasps and rubs his eyes before going back a second time.

Speeding towards them is an enraged Eska, makeup running down her face.

Bolin yelps with fear, “that would be my darling Eska. Quick question, is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy Waterbending ex-girlfriend?”

Varrick laughs, “why do you think I built this boat?” 


	13. Chapter 13

Southern Air Temple

Keiko sat in the garden, beside her she had a basket that was already full of other flowers.

She pulled a particularly large rose towards herself and leaned in, inhaling the sweet, musky fragrance.

Her lips brushed against the petals and she was taken back to the night Bolin kissed her, atop Harmony Tower.

She gasps and opens her eyes, leaning her face away from the flower, her thumb moves and snags on a thorn.

Keiko hisses and pulls her thumb away, blood trickled from where the thorn pricked her.

* * *

When they reached Republic City, Varrick docked the yacht.

Lin Beifong, who was reinstated as Chief shortly after the defeat of Amon and the Equalist’s, is nearby.

She’s overseeing officers load three individuals into a waiting truck when she sees Team Avatar.

She walks up to them and crossing her arms, “welcome home, Avatar,” she says sarcastically, “thanks for starting a war.”

Korra squares her shoulders, defensively, “I didn't start a war.” She sighs, “well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem.”

“Whatever, Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand.”

“I'm all yours,” Mako tells his boss.

“I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders.”

Lin rolls her eyes, “great, that should calm them down.”

She walks back to her officers.

“Maybe you should sit this out,” Mako suggests.

“What?”

“I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral.”

Korra scoffs, “I'm not neutral! The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South.”

“Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board,” Varrick says.

“Whatever, I gotta go to work,” Mako shoves his hands in his pockets.

“I better go check on my factory.”

“I'm going to find out about this peace march.”

“And I am dying for a pedicure.”

They all start to walk away before Varrick turns and looks at Bolin, “say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?”

Pabu hides in Bolin's shirt.

“Sure, I live here.”

“Have you really seen it?”

“Y- no?”

Varrick chuckles, “that’s what I thought. Come on.”

Bolin scratches his cheek and looks at the water, a bit bashful.

“Actually I need to stop somewhere first,” he says, staring at Air Temple Island across the bay.   
  


Varrick rents a smaller boat and Bolin steps out the moment they arrive at the island.

It’s strangely quiet, one of the lemurs Bolin recognizes as Momo chirps and flies away.

Although he was in a way, Keiko’s pet, she lets him come and go.

It was the same with Miki, who flies around the bison caves.

Bolin takes the steps up to the Temple and remembers the way to the girl's dormitory. 

He doesn’t know which room is Keiko’s so he guesses.

Thankfully he chose the right door.

This was it, this was the moment he was going to be open and wear his heart on his sleeve.

He was going to tell her how she made him feel, how she made him happy, how he felt at home with her, how she felt like the sun breaking through after the rain.

When she smiled at him it made his heart skip a beat, her sparkling, silver eyes made him weak in the knees, when she looked at them it was game over. 

When she said his name is was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, it sounded so sweet coming from her. 

When he was with her it felt like there was nothing else in the world, how it was just the two of them.

He was going to tell her how the kiss made him feel, like it was meant to be.   


This was the moment he was going to tell Keiko Beifong that he loved her.

He didn’t want to be without her.

She was it for him, his forever girl.

But when he knocked, there wasn’t an answer.

“Keiko?”

He opens it a little and peeks in, “Keiko?”

It’s empty.

Sliding both doors open he steps inside.

One of the wardrobe doors was left open, at the bottom he could see a stuffed flying bison, partially covered by one of her yellow and orange tunics that must’ve fallen down.

He knows he shouldn’t pry, but curiosity got the better of him.

Across from the wardrobe was her desk, it was where she kept her books and Airbending scrolls.

And a picture frame.

Inside was a family photo of Keiko, Tenzin and Lin Beifong.

Keiko was being held by Tenzin, she wore a dress and her hair was in two buns decorated with a headpiece with little pom-poms by her ears.

This must’ve been taken before she went to live with her father and before her parents broke up.

They looked happy there, he wonders what changed.

Bolin picked up one of the books and it fell open to the middle pages.

He found something he hadn’t expected to: a dried and pressed purple rose.

The flower he had given her when she saved him from Amon.

She kept it.

He ran his thumb down the stem, she really kept it.

That has to mean something, right?

Someone cleared their throat and he turned towards the voice, eyes widening with the fear of being caught.

It wasn’t Keiko but one of the acolytes. 

“If you’re looking for Master Keiko, she isn’t here,” she says.

“Oh...do you know where she is?”

“The entire family is on vacation, I suspect they won’t be back for a few more months at least.”

Bolin’s shoulders sag in sadness and disappointment.

“Months?”

The woman nodded, “I’m terribly sorry, I can walk you to the gates if you like?”

“No, that’s okay.”

He takes one last look of her room and takes his leave, walking back to the boat where Varrick waited.

”So, any luck with that Keiko girl you had your eye on?”

Bolin shook his head, “no, she wasn’t home,” he says taking a seat in the boat and resting his face in his hands. He didn’t expect it to be like this, his daydream had it play out like the climax in a romantic novel where the guy confesses his love and the girl admits she feels the same, but instead he was left with bitter disappointment.

”Aw, I’m sorry, kid,” Varrick says, he seemed to feel a little sorry for him but his tune changed, “anyway, enough of that, we have a Pro-Bending match to go to.”

* * *

At the Pro-Bending arena, Bolin stepped out of a limousine with Varrick and Zhu Li.

Reporters and photographers stood around them, blocked off by rope.

Bolin looks around in surprise while Varrick waves at them, a large smile on his face.

“Wow, usually, when I see flashing lights like this, it's because I got hit in the head with a rock,” Bolin says.

“Being famous is like getting hit with a rock all the time.”

Inside the arena, Varrick and Bolin take their seats in one of the VIP boxes.

A spectator recognizes him, “look! It’s Bolin!”

The crowd starts chanting Bolin’s name.

Bolin stands, he waves to the crowd and flexes his muscles.

“Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favourite, Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin!” 

The commentator peers over and gestures for Bolin.

He accepts the interview and sits with the commentator in his box, Varrick leans in the doorframe.

“Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?”

“Well, I took a trip South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war...”

There’s awkward silence, someone in the crowd coughs.

Bolin quickly recovers, “but there's nowhere I'd rather be than Pro-Bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people? Republic City!”

The crowd cheers.

“Do you miss being in the ring?”

“Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time, and the humiliating losing. I mean, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes I actually cry myself to sleep...”

It grows quiet again and someone coughs, again.

“I guess what I miss the most are these fans! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!”

The spectators cheer wildly and he concludes the interview, leaving the booth with Varrick.

“Look how these people love you, kid! They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand.”

“The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say ‘Republic City’ or ‘fans’, and then everyone cheers.”

Varrick smiles slyly at Bolin, “I think I just figured out your true calling.”   
  


Elsewhere in a different part of town.

Outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre, where a statue of Sokka overlooks the streets below, a huge number of people have congregated.

Police riot vehicles have been employed to control the crowd.

Lin Beifong was overlooking the event with her officers.

The Southern protesters were being led by Korra riding atop Naga.

Some of them held lit candles on paper lotuses while others are holding signs.

There is a reporter on the scene, “tensions are running up high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader.”

The Northerners jeer, shouting things along the lines of “boo, get out of here, get a real job.”

Around back, Mako is on patrol.

Two suspicious characters started their escape quietly, but one of them steps on a can, alerting Mako.

A man presses a remote controller before running.

Mako pursues them but is stopped by an explosion.

He turns around and was almost engulfed in flames but he pushes them away from himself.

It wasn’t just the back of the building, the front was also hit.

Everyone looks up in fear and shock as the Cultural Centre quickly catches fire.

Mako was fighting the bombers with bending.

They retaliated.

Two of them climb into the waiting car.

Mako hits the remaining man and he falls to the ground, dropping the remote detonator.

The man scrambles up to his feet and gets in the Satomobile and they drive off.

Mako attacks the car with a blast of fire, but they manage to escape.

He walks up to the remote and picks it up.

At the front of the Cultural Centre, Korra is trying to extinguish the fire by using water from the fountain.

Mako approaches her and Korra points behind her, “the Northern Water Tribe is out of control!”

“I saw a Firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this,” Mako argues.

“Of course they're responsible. Who else would it be?”

Korra runs towards an approaching fire truck.

Mako looks up at the burning building.

* * *

“I hope President Raiko listens to us,” Korra says on the steps of City Hall.

“Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets.”

They meet the president in his office.

“Hello, Mr. President.” Korra shakes his hand, “sir, the Southern Water Tribe-“

“Just a second. Keep smiling.”

Korra looks on at the camera but Varrick pokes her, causing her to flinch and smile awkwardly before the photo is taken.

When that's over, Raiko straights his jacket and sits down, “now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?”

“Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help.”

“I'm very concerned by what's happening down there. But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters,” Raiko explains.

“Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne.”

Varrick steps in, “Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night.”

“Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice.”

“‘The people responsible’? Who else would it be but the Northerners?” The Avatar argues.

“Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective-“

Korra stands up and points accusingly, “you’re the one who's lost perspective. I'm trying to save my tribe, and you're taking pictures.”

“Sending troops is not something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over.”

“My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on your head for doing nothing about it.”

Korra walks out of his office with Varrick behind her.

Raiko stares at the door, a guilty look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Southern Air Temple

Meelo is training Poki, while Tenzin is reading a scroll.

"Watch me, Poki, you lie down and roll over," Meelo rolls in demonstration, "roll. Over."

"No, no, you can't just demonstrate it. That never works," Tenzin mutters under his breath.

Poki curls up and falls asleep.

"Good!" Meelo gives Poki a treat.

Tenzin sighs, still muttering, "ugh, classic over-rewarding."

Meelo is using a treat to play with Poki, a noise is heard in the distance, Poki follows the noise and flies off.

"Poki, where are you going?"

"Command respect," Tenzin sighs and walks to Meelo who stares up at Poki who is perched on a tree branch.

"Having some trouble, son?"

"Poki isn't very good at learning," Meelo says, a bit sad.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to be a master trainer?"

Meelo smiles widely, "yeah!"

Keiko comes out of the Temple with a moon peach and sits in her father's rocking chair.

"Alright, Meelo, the first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance. You are in charge. Never forget that. Now call Poki."

"Poki, come here!" Meelo demands.

Poki remains in place.

"Poki."

Poki jumps forward and crawls over Meelo, tickling him.

"Poki, no!" Meelo giggles, Keiko smiles and walks over.

"Meelo...you're rewarding him for bad behaviour."

"But he's tickling me."

"What are you two doing?" She asks and Tenzin turns around.

"Dad’s helping me train Poki!"

Keiko looks up at her father, raising an eyebrow, "is he now? How's that working?"

"Not very well," Meelo says and Keiko kneels on the ground, Poki gets a sniff of her peach and crawls over, putting his paws on her knee.

Keiko tears off a piece of the fruit and gives it to Poki.

"How did you train Momo?"

"Oh, I didn't train him," Keiko explains, giving Poki another piece.

"You didn't?"

"No, you see Momo isn't really my pet," she explains, "it's more like a friendship, we hang out sometimes but I let him come and go, he has his own lemur family you know."

Tenzin clears his throat expectantly and she takes a deep breath and sighs, "but if you want to keep Poki as a pet you'll have to train him."

She hands Poki the rest of her peach and stands.

"I should go back inside, Pema is taking a nap and Rohan needs a bath," she excuses herself.   


Later Tenzin is settling Meelo down for a nap.

The boy crawls into bed and Poki follows.

"You can't let him nap in the bed with you. You are the alpha lemur. He has to sleep on the floor," Tenzin says.

Meelo sadly places Poki onto the floor.

"I know it's hard," Poki jumps back to bed, "but it's for the best."

"No, Poki, this is my bed." He puts Poki back on the floor. "You sleep on the floor. Poki looks at Meelo pitifully, while Meelo looks at his pet sadly. "Being alpha lemur is lonely," he says and closes his eyes.

"I know."  


Jin sees Keiko walking down the hall, he hides behind the corner until she's in arms reach.

He grabs her and she yelps.

Jin pins her against the wall and smiles wolfishly at her, "hey, baby."

"Hi," she says and he tightens his grip on her waist.

Jin toys with the wooden necklace around her neck, "what do you say you and I go for a midnight swim tonight?"

"Tonight...I don't know..."

Jin lifts her chin and kisses her three times.

Keiko sighs and nods, "okay, I'll meet you at the back entrance."

"Perfect," he says and walks away.

Jinora watches from behind her own corner, glaring at Jin.

She and Ikki follow him, they were going to tell Keiko but they wanted more proof.

Jin walks into a hallway that no one really used.

"Ming?" He called, "Ming."

A tall girl with black hair comes out of one of the rooms.

She grabs Jin by the wrist and kisses him, he smiles into it and they stumble into the room, closing the door behind them.

Jinora and Ikki look on with shocked faces.

"Oh no," Ikki says and looks up at Jinora.

"We have to tell Keiko."   
  


Keiko leaves the temple, standing outside in the dark, she looks around for Jin with no sign of him.

But something grabbed her waist and she let out a shriek.

Jin places his finger against her lips, "shhh! You'll wake everyone up," he whispers.

"Sorry, you just scared me."

Jin holds his arm out for her to take, "well for that I apologize."

From their window, Ikki and Jinora watch them walk away.   
  


Keiko covers her eyes while Jin changes into his underthings, she hears a splash in the water.

"Come on! Your turn!"

Keiko takes a deep breath and takes off her cape and necklace before stepping out of the rest of her clothes.

Jin watches and says, "put your hair down."

Keiko does what he says and takes her hair out of its bun, she runs her fingers through the long locks.

"Gorgeous," Jin compliments and she flushed.

"Come here," she does what he says and gets in the water.

Keiko wraps her arms around his neck and he leads her under the waterfall, he pins her against a rock and kisses her.

Which was all he ever really wanted to do, and while Keiko didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing, she just didn't expect this to be what her first relationship was like.

She did wish he would be more gentle.

Eventually, he got bored of the rock and pulled them down into the water, the splash echoed around the cave.

* * *

In the morning the girls find Keiko outside, trying to teach uncle Bumi how to walk on his hands.

Well, he convinced her to.

"Uncle Bumi, you're too old," she said.

"Bah, no I'm not, I'm in perfect shape," he insisted.

She sighed and gave in.

Bumi watched her from where he sat on the ground, she even had her feet pointed at her head. 

"I still don't understand how you do that," Bumi says, scratching his head.

Keiko stops and extends her legs up, she flips and lands on her feet, "practice, uncle Bumi."

She sees her sisters, standing there awkwardly, looking a little sad and like they were hiding something.

"Keiko, can we talk to you?"

"Sure," she says and picks up her cape, "keep practicing uncle Bumi."

"You got it," he stands and tries again, flipping over, "oof!" He rubs his back and pouts, "maybe this isn't for me."   
  


"Okay, what's gotten into you two?" Keiko asks and the girls take deep breaths, "come on, you can tell me."

They look at her reassuring smile and Ikki starts tearing up.

"Ikki?" Keiko kneels down and holds her arms, "what's wrong?"

Ikki launches herself into Keiko's arms and she hugs her sister.

"Jinora?"

Jinora closes her eyes and bows her head, "we saw Jin with another girl," she says and Keiko stands up.

"What?"

"After Jin asked you on a date we followed him and-"

"Wait," Keiko cut her off, "you were spying on me?"

"Uh...yes?" Jinora admits and Keiko shook her head.

"I can't believe you."

She starts to walk away.

"Keiko wait!"

But she was gone.

Jinora sighs, "well so much for that."

Ikki sniffs and Jinora pulls her into a hug.   
  


Later Tenzin and Meelo called everybody outside.

Meelo wanted to show everyone to trick he taught Poki.

"Poki, sit!"

Poki sits.

"Roll over."

Poki rolls.

"Good boy," Meelo throws a treat to Poki.

"Well done, Meelo! I knew you could learn to train Poki."

Meelo smiles at his father, "not just Poki. I trained all the lemurs. Watch!"

Meelo blows a whistle, it prompts Poki to run away and fly off the cliff.

Poki is accompanied by the other lemurs, flying in formation.

They look on in awe.

Meelo blows his whistle, directing the lemurs with his finger, left, right, loop-de-loop, left.

He blows it one more time and they land all around him and Tenzin.

Tenzin shakes his head, lamenting with himself, "I've created a monster," he looks at Meelo, "uh, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for now. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and play?"

"Thanks, dad, training makes me tired. Come on, Poki."

Meelo runs back to his room with Poki, blowing his whistle.   


* * *

Keiko tried not to think about Jinora's words, _"we saw Jin with another girl."_

It had to be a misunderstanding.

She shook her head and carried on with her morning.

Keiko held a basket and used her bending to pick apples.

But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

What if Ikki and Jinora were right, what if Jin was with another girl...what if he was...

Keiko's hand flew up to muffle her sob and she slowly lowered herself, slumping against the tree.

Bringing her knees up to her chest she sat there, hugging herself.

She let her mind wander, and it drifted back to Bolin, as it always did.

The more she thought of him, the lonelier she felt.

Bolin who always had his arms open if she needed him, if she needed a shoulder to cry on or a hug, comfort after a nightmare, anything.

But she'll never have that again, even if it doesn't work out with Eska and he goes back to Republic City, she doesn't think she could ever face him again.

It would hurt too much.

Spirits, it hurts now.

She told herself that she would get over him, but she couldn't, she tried to stop listening to her heart, the traitorous thing.

Keiko didn't even know how she felt about Bolin, or maybe she did, but she didn't know how to put it into words, or perhaps she did.

Perhaps she knew all along and she's just a coward, running away from her feelings.

Avoiding them.

She thought it was easier, to push them away bury them deep within herself so she wouldn't have to face them. 

But how did Bolin make her feel?

She was happy with him, she felt safe with him, she felt warm.

He felt like coming home, the sun breaking through the clouds on a cloudy day.

Did he feel the same? She wondered that from time to time when she thought about the kiss.

The kiss.

Keiko and Bolin shared only one, but it made her feel like they just fit together, like they were supposed to fit together.

She started to cry, great heaving sobs, burying her face in her hands.

Why couldn’t she just say what it was, put a word to how he made her feel, why did it have to be so hard?

She felt so much when she was with Bolin, when she thought of him.

But being around Jin, she realized, felt hollow, like nothing.

There wasn’t anything there, she didn’t feel anything for him.

It was empty, a meaningless distraction from her real, convoluted feelings.

She tried so hard to forget about Bolin that she only made things worse for herself.

Keiko stood up from the tree and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Her heart ached in her chest, she needed Bolin.

Needed him, wanted him, wanted to feel his arms around her again.

Spirits, she missed that.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to find her aunt Kya.

“Your dad thinks we should move on,” she says, “to the Eastern Air Temple, we leave in the morning.”

Keiko nods, “I understand.”   
  


While packing her things she asked where to find Jin’s room, where she left a note on his pillow, a breakup in the written word. 

Even if he had been with another girl, it didn’t matter now.  


She didn’t care.

At sunrise, they said their goodbyes and took to the sky, towards their next destination.


	15. Chapter 15

“I can't believe the President is doing nothing! H-He doesn't even care!” Korra paces angrily around Mako’s apartment.

“I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them.”

Korra looks at Mako, exasperated, “how could you take his side?”

“What's with you and sides? Why do you always think I'm working against you?”

“Well, you're not helping me! I'm trying to get troops to the South. What are you doing?”

Mako sighs, “I'm doing my job.”

Korra waves her arms around sarcastically, “well, excuse me, officer. Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world!”

“Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!”

“I can't talk to you when you're like this!”

She storms off and slams the door behind her.

“You're the one who's like this!”   


* * *

Asami was walking along the harbour, she was on her way to Varrick’s yacht, hoping to find a way to make some sales.

She was looking through the folder in her hands when Korra walked past, almost bumping into her.

“Hey! In a hurry?” She asks, a little annoyed.

“Sorry,” Korra says without stopping, “I have to talk to Varrick.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They board the yacht and walk up the steps to the top deck.

Korra pulls Asami back just as Varrick fires an arrow.

It hardly misses her, landing somewhat on the target, already surrounded by arrows.

They turn to see a blindfolded Varrick holding a bow while Bolin and Zhu Li stand next to him.

He removes the blindfold and his eyes fall on Korra and Asami, “oh, hello,” he turns to Bolin, “see? I told you I could do it.”

“Sorry I ever doubted you.”

“We can't wait for the President to act. We need those troops now,” Korra says without so much as a ‘hello’.

“And my company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales.”

Varrick nods to both of then, “right, okay, got it, idea storm!” He tuns to Zhu Li, “get the supplies.”

When Zhu Li leaves something happens.

There’s a flickering blue light that shapes itself into the figure of a person sitting in lotus.  


It’s Keiko.

Varrick, Bolin, Korra and Asami could only stand in shock as she opens her eyes and stands.

Keiko spins in a circle, confused, “what? Where am I?” Her voice had a slight echo to it.

“Keiko?”

She turns to the voice and smiles, “Korra! Oh, I missed you!”

Keiko runs to hug the Avatar but passes through her, the Avatar shivers from the sensation.

The Airbender turns around and looks down at her hands, “what?” She could see the floor beneath them, “I don’t understand...”

“What happened?” Korra asked, slightly freaking out.

“I don’t know, one minute I was meditating and the next I opened my eyes here...and my body isn’t here,” she rubs her forehead, “but my spirit is...” the realization hit her, “oh! I know what this is, I’m spiritually projecting.”

Korra stares at Keiko’s spirit, confused, “spiritual what?”

“Spiritual projection, its a high-level Airbender move, with some spiritual stuff thrown in, I read about it a long time ago.” She explains, “anyway, how have things going with your uncle?” Keiko asks, she looks out the window, “wait...what are you doing back in Republic City?”

Bolin watched Keiko from where he stood, still too stunned to move or say anything, staring at her in awe mixed with complete and utter adoration.

“Well I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South. So I sort of started a civil war and now I’m here trying to get the United Forces to help the South.”

Keiko stares at Korra, mouth agape and wide-eyed, “I...well...wow...that’s um...wow.” She blinked, “that’s a lot to take in, have you had any luck?”

“No! Korra threw her hands up in exasperation, “president Raiko is refusing to send the troops,” she crossed her arms and pouts, “anyway what about you?”

“Uh...” Keiko blinks from the sudden topic change, “well...we went to the Southern Air Temple, Ikki went ran away, but my dad found her and then I got into a relationship with this boy named Jin who used to live on Air Temple Island but then Ikki and Jinora told me they saw him with another girl so I ended things and now we’re at the Eastern Air Temple.”

“What?” Korra looks at Keiko with concern, “are you okay?”

She held up her hands, “I’m fine, I thought I would’ve been upset but I wasn’t,” she blinks, “I guess I just didn’t feel anything for him,” Keiko shrugs “which sounds horrible now that I think about it.”

She sees flickering from the corner of her eye.

She looked down at her hand, it was starting to dematerialize, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hold it any long-“

Keiko disappears suddenly.

There was a long pause, Varrick broke the silence, “well...that was a thing,” he turns to Bolin, “was that the Keiko you got your eye on?”

Bolin nods and Varrick hums, he pats Bolin on the back, “good for you kid, she’s a very pretty girl,” he claps his hands, “now! Let’s solve both of your problems, Zhu Li!”

Zhu Li pushes a rack forward while carrying ankle weights and a plate of chili peppers.

“You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or "imagivation"! That's trademarked, pal.”

Varrick takes a pepper off the top, Korra and Asami exchange unsure looks.

“Brainwork requires increased circulation,” he says and eats the pepper, his face reddens considerably.

“Let’s do this!”

Varrick ties the weights around his ankle and hangs himself upside down like a wolfbat.

“Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink...mint...lemon...tea! Radio...for...pets! Uh...hand...shoes! Hold on a tic. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting.”

“I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us.”

“A man on the inside. Perfect!” Varrick turns to Asami, “and you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em South!”

“That's perfect!” Korra says, “you’ll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq.”

“It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money.”

Asami considers it, “it’s dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are.”

“It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!” Varrick swings himself upright and spins, landing on his feet, “Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week.”

Zhu Li runs off.

“I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South,” Korra says.

“Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq,” he says, walking up to a film projector, “Zhu Li, do the, uh...the thing.”

“Don't freak out. It's not real,” Bolin whispers to Korra.

“I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion.”

In the footage, Northern troops amass at the harbour.

It subsequently cuts to troops waterbending, followed by Eska, who notices the camera and stares.

Bolin covers his face in fear, while Pabu hides in his shirt “Ahhh! Sorry...I keep doing that.”

“We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the North after they see ‘The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South’!” Varrick says, dramatically.

Bolin flexes his muscles, and looks at Korra brightly, “I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?”

”Uh...”  
  


Later at their shared apartment, Mako is flipping through a folder of mugshots when Bolin walks through the door.

Mako is flipping through a book of criminals' faces.

“Oh, man, you should have seen Varrick today. That guy is a genius.”

“Uh-huh,” Mako says, not really listening.

“He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the South, and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing.”

Mako suddenly listens, “what? That's a terrible idea!” He says, disapprovingly.

“And he's gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk! He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra-“

Mako sighs, “Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here.”

“Oh. Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it?” Bolin tentatively sits down on the sofa.

“Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it.”

Bolin flips the folder and something catches Mako’s eye.

“Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta go show this to Beifong!”

Mako picks up the folder and walks away, closing the door behind him.

“Glad I could help, Nuktuk saves the day again!”   
  


At police headquarters, President Raiko is in Lin Beifong’s office, where they are having a private meeting.

“How did this Cultural Center attack happen right under your nose? And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?”

“We’re working on it, sir,” Lin states.

“Well, work harder! If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can.”

Mako walks in and approaches Lu and Gang.

“I got a break in the bombing case. I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene.”

“That's great, May-ko,” Lu says sarcastically.

“Yeah, you better run that in to Beifong right now,” Gang says.

Mako didn’t catch on that they were mocking him.

“You think?”

“Sure. You're gonna be a hero!”

Mako looks confidently at the mugshot before entering Lin's office.

Lu and Gang laugh at him from their desks.

“What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?” Lin scolds.

Lu and Gang laugh, with Lu banging the desk.

“I'm sorry, I just-- um, I found something out about the bombing.”

Lu styles his hair like Mako and imitates his actions while Gang laughs harder.

“Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron. Now get out!”

Lu flattens his hair, Mako leaves Lin's office.

“Sorry, was she busy?”

Mako hands Gang the picture, “this is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center.”

“Hmm,” Gang takes the picture and opens his desk drawer, dropping it in.

“Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene? That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible.”

Lu sighs, “listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?”

“Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop.”

Mako returns to the desk and President Raiko exits Lin's office, Mako sees him and stands.

Raiko sees Mako and stops, “I've heard good things about you, you’ve made some big triad busts for a rookie.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And you're dating the Avatar, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer?”

Mako glances around, uneasy.

Raiko leans in, “let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, keep up the good work.”

Mako watches the president walk away before sighing reluctantly, “wait, there's something you should know.”


	16. Chapter 16

Southern Water Tribe, several days ago.

Unalaq met in the palace war room with his general.

“Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town,” he says, pointing on a map.

“Leave them,” Unalaq says “my brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority.”

“Yes, sir!”

The general opens the door and finds Desna and a deranged Eska in a bridal gown and smudged makeup.

He leaves the room in fear, keeping a distance.

The twins approach their father.

“I need you two to go after the Avatar. She's the only one who can open the Northern spirit portal.”

“But Father, you told Korra-“

Unalaq raises his hand, “I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear.”

Eska glares, I'll find her. She stole my husband.”

“I need her _alive_.”

Eska sighs, “fine.”   


* * *

“Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh.”

Korra met with the general on his ship in the harbour.

“What can I do?” Iroh asks and Korra sighs.

“The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly.”

“I see,” he thinks of something, “well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?”

“I guess you wouldn't. Thank you!”

The door opens and Raiko steps on deck, Korra glares at him.

“Swapping old war stories?” Raiko asks, eyeing them suspiciously.

Iroh salutes, “Mr. President.”

“I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?”

“Of course not, sir.”

“Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbour without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

Raiko turns to Korra, “your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again. As you were, General Iroh.”

Raiko leaves, his bodyguards closing the door behind him. Korra growls angrily.

“I hate that guy!”

Iroh sighs apologetically, ”I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied.”

“I understand. Thanks anyway,” Korra turns to leave the ship, downcast.

“But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help,” Iroh says brightly.

Korra smiles, “thank you, General.” 

* * *

On Varrick’s yacht, Bolin stands on a snowy mover set, wearing quite the revealing Water Tribe outfit.

“Wouldn’t I be cold wearing this in the snow?” Bolin asks.

“Ah, Nuktuk is never cold,” Varrick assures and Bolin nods.

The Earthbender tries to cover himself with the tiny little fur vest Varrick put him in.

Ginger walks into the room, wearing a slightly less revealing costume.

She stands by Varrick and flips her bright red hair.

“How about that, huh? It's the latest product in my Varri-manageable Hair Line: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her, I guarantee we sell a million cases week one,” Varrick says.

The door opens and Korra rides into the room atop Naga.

“Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I’m gone.”

Korra jumps off Naga, “the Fire Nation, I'm going to try to get them to help the South.” She turns to Varrick, “I need a boat.”

“What happened with General Iroh?”

“He was going to help, but then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off, but I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami.”

“And Mako,” Bolin adds.

Korra glares sourly at Bolin, “Mako?”

“What? There's no way Mako would have told,” Bolin says confidently.

Korra storms out of the room but now Bolin isn’t so sure, “right?”   
  


At police headquarters.

Korra kicked the door open, she was agitated.

“You ratted me out to the President?”

Mako stands from his desk, calmly, “Korra, let me explain.”

Korra approached his desk and crossed her arms, “explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?”

“Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?”

Korra points at Mako, angry and accusing, “you betrayed me, and my family!”

She kicks Mako's desk aside with Airbending.

Mako snaps, “enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!”

“Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!”

“Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!”

They look at each other in silence.

“So, what? Are you breaking up with me?” Korra asks, sadly.

Mako looks away, “yeah. I guess I am.”

Korra’s eyes well up with tears and she runs out of the room.

Lin opens her office door and sees the toppled desk.

“What the flameo happened here?”

“I broke up with the Avatar.”

Lin smirks, “you got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me.”

But it fades and she looks suddenly disappointed with herself, she probably could’ve handled it better if she was honest.

She had never seen Keiko look so frightened, she had run away from her.

Tenzin eventually calmed her down.

That was the moment Lin decided she wasn’t fit to raise Keiko, she was too hotheaded back then, Keiko was such a gentle little girl.

She would’ve ruined that, she was sure of it.

It wasn’t an easy decision to leave her behind, but at the time she felt it was the right decision to make.

Keiko needed softness, not hard edges.

Initially, during the breakup, she had tried to throw Pema in jail, a spur of the moment reaction, but she took one look at that woman and made her promise to raise Keiko to be the girl she was supposed to be.

And she had.

When Lin looked at Keiko she saw a kind and gentle girl, who forgave her so easily.

It was a silent forgiveness and honestly, Lin thought it would’ve taken so much longer, if she was her daughter, she would have never forgiven her at all.

But she wasn’t Keiko.

However, Lin quickly learned how fast that could change within her daughter, it was something she never expected.

The soft and kind gentleness faded away, leaving behind an aggressive protector, as she witnessed on Air Temple Island all those months ago.

It was...to say the least, a little frightening, especially to see her switch back so easily and to see her so full of remorse after hurting so many people, even though they had come with the intention to hurt them first.

And then she saw Keiko fall into the arms of that Earthbender boy named Bolin.

Lin saw how quickly she went to him for comfort while both she and Tenzin were standing right there.

She supposed that was the moment she saw something between them, something strong and unbreakable.

“You alright, Chief?”

Lin came back to reality and looked at Mako, “I’m fine,” she says and points at the desk, “clean that up,” she turned back into her office and closed the door.

* * *

On the Mo Ce Sea, Korra is driving a speedboat with a tear on her face.

She wipes it off, but an unexpected bump almost causes her to hit herself in the eye.

She turns around and sees her cousins, they’re attacking her with their bending.

“You ruined my wedding!” Eska shouts, enraged.

Eska throws a stream at Korra, but she manages to dodge it.

Korra retaliates, destroying their jet skis, they fall back but use their bending to glide atop the water.

They soon catch up with her.

“No one steals my Bolin!” Eska destroys Korra’s speedboat, throwing her overboard.

The Avatar emerges from a waterspout and attacks her cousins with Firebending while avoiding their attacks.

Eska manages to knock Korra off, but Korra regains her balance with an airspout before jumping on another waterspout.

She quickly bends a water dome, trapping her cousins.

Eska and Desna shield themselves from the water before they notice a green glow under the water.

Both look at each other and retreat.

Korra notices her cousins retreating and starts descending.

A giant dark spirit emerges, it roars and attacks Korra.

She evades but is knocked off her waterspout.

and Korra dodges its attacks but is knocked off her waterspout.

While under, she enters the Avatar State and re-emerges.

She attempts to bend the spirit, the same way she’s seen Unalaq do it and had attempted herself in the past.

It seems to be working, the spirit glows gold and prepares to dive back down into the water.

But breaks free and roars with rage.

It rises and opens its mouth wide, diving down to devour Korra, who in a futile attempt, tries to Firebend but is swallowed by the spirit and dragged down into the sea.

Eska and Desna had witnessed the entire incident, they look at each other and glide on ice back to shore.   


* * *

On an island in the Fire Nation, the sun beats down on Korra who lies on the beach, having washed up some time ago.

She awakes to find three Bhanti Tribesmen looming over her.

“Get away from me!” She says in shock, she Airbends at the sages, though she doesn’t have the strength to keep herself upright and sags down onto her knees, breathing heavily and exhausted.

“It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra,” the sage known as Karu speaks.

Korra looks at him, confused, “who’s-who's ‘Avatar Korra’?”

The tribesmen look at each other in apprehension.

“What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?”

“I...don't know. I can't remember anything,” Korra says, distressed.

But she passes out in the sand with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna quickly say that Evil Unalaq looks like Fire Lord Ozai.

A lone ship on grey waters, heading for the Southern Water Tribe.

The captain of the ship was still out and about when three devices with flashing red lights were thrown on deck by some unknown person.

They beep quickly before exploding, leaving the captain in a state of shock.

Which he shook himself from when another one of those devices is thrown onto the wall beside him.

It’s a bomb.

It flashes and beeps and the captain throws himself over the railing to the deck below, just before it explodes.

“We're under attack!” The captain calls to his crew.

Four Northern Waterbender’s ambush the ship, swamping it with water.

The attack forces the crew to escape on a raft, it bobs in the sea and the captain stares at the ship as it floats away.

He shakes his head, “Varrick is not gonna be happy about this.”   


* * *

The Southern Spirit Portal.

It’s surrounded by a high wall and watchtowers.

The twins, Eska and Desna stand outside the portal, waiting for their father.

“Where is he?” Eska asks, growing impatient.

“Father said he would meet us at this location. He'll be here.”

Unalaq emerges from the spirit portal.

“Were you just in the Spirit World?” Desna asks in awe, turning to look at Eska.

“Never mind that. Where is the Avatar?”

“She was within our grasp until a dark spirit attacked her,” Eska explains.

“They're out of control.”

Unalaq’s eye twitches in anger, “you didn't get her?”

“The Avatar is dead.”

Unalaq looks at his children with disappointment.

* * *

At the same time, Bolin was sat in a theatre watching himself onscreen.

The theatre had been converted into what Varrick called a cinema for the time being to show his movers.

Bolin, as Nuktuk, walks ahead and hides behind a mound of snow, the camera pans to an ominous looking castle.

“We finally made it. Now, we must stop the evil Unalaq!”

The crowd in the theatre cheers.

Onscreen, Evil Unalaq laughs maniacally, “The Southern Water Tribe is mine. Next, I will conquer the world with my Waterbending doomsday device!”

The crowd jeers while throwing popcorn at the screen, the audience happens to mostly be children.

“Don't worry, Juji and Roh-Tan, I will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror. For I am Nuktuk, hero of the South!” Nuktuk flexes and the crowd cheers.

“Nuktuk, you're not just the hero of the South, you're our best friend,” Juji says, who is played by Pabu.

Roh-Tan is played by Naga who was painted to look like a panda, “Nuktuk-ity!”

Nuktuk hugs Roh-Tan, “you two are the best snow raccoon and arctic panda a guy could ask for.”

The movergoers ‘awww’ at the screen.

Music starts, Ginger is hugging Nuktuk while atop Roh-Tan.

The narrator starts to sing, “who's gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk!”

Nuktuk makes dancing movement and a water jet hits Northern soldiers, causing one to fall. 

“He's the biggest, baddest, bendingest man I know!”

Nuktuk jumps up and taps his companions' paws.

“Who protects the icy tundra? Nuktuk!”

Nuktuk makes dancing movements once more and water falls over another soldier.

“Battling Northies out there in the snow.”

Evil Unalaq looks ahead, while Nuktuk punches him in the jaw.

“When Unalaq starts trouble, he'll punch him in the mouth.”

Nuktuk grins standing next to Roh-Tan, while Juji emerges from a mound of snow.

“He's Nuktuk, the hero of the South!”

The crowd cheers.

Up in a box, Bolin, Ginger and Varrick are seated, watching the screen.

Varrick puts his arm around Bolin’s shoulders, “Bolin, look up there. What do you see?”

Bolin blinks, confused, “I- is this a trick question?”

“I'll tell you what I see: a star being born,” Varrick turns Bolin’s head towards the screen, “you’re a star. People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey marmot to ride a bicycle?”

“Uh...not that I can recall.”

“Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves!”

“Right...”

“With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the President to lend his troops to the war effort.”

Onscreen, a bound Ginger is escorted to Evil Unalaq's throne.

Evil Unalaq laughs sinisterly, “my evil plan is working. I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend.”

Nuktuk bursts through the throne room doors, “not so fast, Evil Unalaq! Oh, I will save my true love and the South!” He says, flexing.

Nuktuk is lifted off Roh-Tan by rope, he is then flown towards the Northern soldiers.

Nuktuk kicks and ‘bends’ water at the soldiers, knocking them down.

“And now, your time is up.”

Evil Unalaq gestures for his guards to attack Nuktuk.

Nuktuk retreats such that only shadows of the fight can be seen.

He breaks off a spear of one of the guards before throwing him over his head and throws the other guard up with ‘Waterbending’.

Two more guards approach and throw a net, capturing him.

“It's no use fighting, Nuktuk. My anti-energy net makes bending impossible!” Evil Unalaq laughs maniacally.

“No! Please. Power...weakening,” Nuktuk says, the acting a little overdramatic.

“Nuk-terrible,” Roh-Tan says.

The narrator speaks, “will this be the end of Nuktuk? Can he escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!”

When the credits roll, Ginger leaves the box and Zhu Li approaches Varrick.

“Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured.”

The news angers Varrick, “darn it, Zhu Li, haven't I told you I hate getting bad news without first getting good news?”

Zhu Li glances at the floor, “oh, well, the good news is it looks like your first mover has gotten a great reception.”

“That's old news! Let's go.”   


* * *

At police headquarters.

Mako looks sadly at a picture of him and Korra.

Asami enters the interrogation room, looking briefly through the two-way mirror.

“Is it true?”

Mako tucks the photo in his uniform, “I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen.”

“Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?” Asami sighs, worried.

Mako puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “don’t worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship.”

Mako pushes the button on the intercom.

“I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened,” Lin asks.

“We were ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbour, we never heard them coming.”

“This is the third attack this week at about the same location.”

Yep, and smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us.” Lu sighsand starts stroking his mustache, “all this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray.”

“It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe. They're trying to stop supply lines to the South,” Gang says and Lin nods her head.

“I agree,” she turns back to the captain, “Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?”

“Well, there is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely.”

Mako’s eyes widen, “like the bombs at the Cultural Centre!”

He heads for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I gotta grab some evidence.”

As he leaves, Varrick enters.

“Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favourite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in piece, Rocky Bottom.”

“Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke.”

“Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the Cultural Centre.” Mako says on the other side.

“What do you think you're doing?” Lin scolds.

Mako looks determined, “solving this case. Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand?” Mako asks, showing the captain the contents in the evidence bin, “I think it's a remote detonator.”

“It was too dark to see anything.”

“Mako!” Lin says sharply.

“Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe.”

“Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were Waterbending,” Gang says.

“Was this one of the guys who attacked?” Mako presses, showing the captain a mugshot.

“No, I don't recognize him.”

“Oh, that's embarrassing,” Gang chuckles.

“Nice try, Rookie,” Lu joins in.

“Mako. Leave. Now.” Lin says through her teeth.

Varrick enters the room with Asami, “great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!”

“Wait, I think Mako might be onto something,” Asami insists.

“Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys.”

“Yeah, let's all listen to the Rookie,” Lu says sarcastically and Asami stands up for him.

“He's doing a better job than you!”

“Whooooo's hungry?” Varrick asks, a bit random, it was enough to make Lin Beifong snap.

“Enough! I don't want to hear you lame-brained Rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!”

Lu and Gang laugh, while Lu styles his hair like Mako.   
  


Outside Mako groans in frustration, “Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches.”

“Forget them. What's this idea of yours?” Asami asks and Mako perks up.

“A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it.”

Asami seems all for it, “let’s do it,” she says.

“It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong already said no.”

“We can make it work, just the two of us.”

Mako was still unsure, “I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force.”

“Mako, please, I need your help. My mom is gone. My dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family.”

Mako sighs sympathetically, “I want to help you, but this is more than a two-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship.”

Varrick seems to appear out of nowhere, popping up beside them, Mako and Asami recoil in shock.

“You need a ship? I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans.” Varrick says.

“The less you know, the better,” Asami says.

“Perfect! I love not knowing things.”

Mako nods, “alright, I'm in. Let's get these guys.”   


* * *

On the harbour outside Future Industries, an empty shipping container is closed, while two mecha tanks lift it onto the cargo ship.

Asami and Mako look on from the warehouse, which is filled with mecha tanks and biplanes.

“The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates. Let's get this sting operation going.”

Mako shakes his head, “not yet. We need some extra manpower.”

“What about Korra?” Asami asks and Mako looks on uneasy.

“No better muscle than the Avatar.”

“Right, uh...Korra. Yeah, actually, she's um...she's out of town right now.”

Asami looks at Mako with concern, “everything okay with you two?”

“Yeah, yeah. Forget about Korra. I'll go talk to Bolin.”

Mako promptly runs off.  


Mako opens the door to the apartment and is shocked to find it has been redecorated.

“Hey, Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash,” Bolin says while soaking in the hot tub that was placed in the middle of the living room.

Mako looks up at the marble statue of Nuktuk, flexing.

“Uh...this a marble statue of you?”

“It's also a hat rack,” Bolin says, pointing to his head.

Mako’s eyebrow twitches and he looks irritated, “we don't even have hats.”

“That's because we never had a hat rack. And now we do.” He points to his brother, “Mako, you seem stressed. I think you need to take a little dipity dip.” He smacks the water’s surface.

Mako approaches the hot tub, “I don't have time to take a dipity dip, okay? I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help.”

“You need my help?” Bolin groans pensively, “I don't know. I'm kinda busy.”

“You're sitting in a hot tub.”

“I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my body is my instrument,” Bolin explains and Mako stares at him, annoyed.

“Are you gonna help or not?”

Bolin stands and walks over to Mako, “you know, I recall a time when I needed your help, and you basically told me to get a life.”

Mako crosses his arms, “so that's a no. What am I supposed to do now?”

“I don't know, Mako. Figure it out,” Bolin mimics his brother, “remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?” Bolin settles back down in the water.

Mako groans in annoyance and turns.

As he passes the fire heating the tub, he bends it and the water explodes in hot steam.

Bolin screams in pain, “ow! My instrument!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the Avatar Wan chapters are going to be...very long.
> 
> I wanted to keep his story at a two chapter minimum

Asami and Mako stand outside the Triple Threat Triad headquarters.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Asami asks.

“No, but it's our last resort.”

Mako knocks on the door.

The doorman slides the peephole back, “hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it.”

“I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action.”

“How big a piece?”   
  


On Varrick’s yacht on the film set of The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South. Nuktuk is about to save a bound Ginger while a drill is above them.

“And action!”

The drill begins descending.

“Forget about me,” Ginger overacts, “you must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away.”

“No! I'll never leave you!”

Bolin kisses Ginger, much to her surprise and annoyance. He had to imagine it was Keiko to get through it, but he felt it was what a scene like this needed.

“Cut!” Varrick calls and looks at the script, “there’s no kiss in the script.”

Bolin shrugs, “I wanted to take some creative liberty as an artist, I feel like this would be a perfect moment for Nuktuk and Ginger to kiss.”

“You did, huh? Your girlfriend's about to die, and instead of untying her, you kiss her...” he thinks about it, his face lit up, “wait a minute! Maybe that will work. Yes! It's genius! Everybody take five. Except for you, Zhu Li,” he points to his assistant, “grab the tweezers. I've got some neck-hair issues to resolve.”   
  


Mako and Asami are now inside the gang's headquarters, seated opposite Viper.

“So Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?”

“I’m personal friends with that Avatar. I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back.”

Shady Shin becomes excited by the offer, “sounds good to me, boss.”

Viper glares at him.

“What about the rest of us?”

“I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line. They can be yours if you help.”

Viper smirks, “I think we got ourselves a deal.”   
  


The bait ship sails in the open sea, not far from Republic City.

Mako and Two-Toed Ping lean on the railing while Asami stands in the background.

“This is right around the area where the attacks happened. So keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet.”

“I agree. Keep quiet. Mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here, and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and -“

“Two-Toed Ping, please,” Mako groans, annoyed.

“Oh, right. So, what's it like dating the Avatar?”

Mako turns his head.

“Come on, Mako, I gotta know.”

“Ping, stay focused!”

Two-Toed Ping holds up his hands, “what? What are you so weird about it? If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell you all about it.”

“There's nothing to know,” Mako says curtly, closing his eyes, but he softens, “I broke up with her.”

Asami looks surprised, “you broke up? When? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't know.”

Two-Toed Ping starts to laugh, “yeah, right. You broke up with the Avatar. Like that happened. Hey, Shady Shin, Viper. Mako says he broke up with the Avatar!”

“Sure he did!”

“Yeah, I did too!”

The Triple Threats burst out laughing.

“Alright, would you guys knock it off and do your job?”

The laughter dies down and Asami asks, “hey, why do they call you Two Toed Ping anyway?”

“C’mere, I’ll show ya,” he hops up onto a crate and takes off his shoes.

Asami and Mako stare at the extra toes, Asami regrets asking.

“And that's why they call me Two Toed Ping,” he says, giving them a wiggle, “there was already a Twelve Toed Ping on the South Side.”

“Wait, guys. Do you hear that?” Mako asks, driving the conversation away from his toes.

“I didn't hear anything,” Asami says.

“No.”

Mako grows frustrated, “ah! What's taking so long?”

“You just gotta relax, like me. Maybe try taking your shoes off,” Ping suggests, leaning against the wall.

“I'm gonna check it out.”

Mako walks away, he stops when he hears Shady Shin.

“So how long do we have to stay out here?”

“I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?”

Mako hides under the stairs and looks up.

“Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?”

Viper rolls his eyes, “well, your date's gonna have to wait.”

Shady Shin sighs, “she’s not gonna be happy about that.”

“Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and that dame distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do.”

Mako's eyes widen.

“See? This is why I never get dates,” Shady Shin pouts.

Mako glares and runs back to Asami, who watches Two Toed Ping stroke his toe.

She turns her head and finds Mako gesturing for her.

When Two Toed Ping isn’t looking Asami sneaks over to Mako.

“I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship.”

He takes her hand, they go to make their escape but are cornered by Viper and his gang.

They run off, only to be cornered by Viper.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Mako knocks the gangsters off their with Firebending before running off.

Asami jumps onto a speedboat and Mako joins her.

Viper points at them, “get’m!”

“Mako burns off the ropes and the boat drops into the water.

Asami takes control of the boat, speeding towards Republic City.

The Triple Threats pursue them.

Mako attacks their speedboats with his bending but misses

Asami makes a sharp turn, causing Mako to nearly lose his balance.

Viper jumps off his speedboat and bends icy spikes in the water,Asami manages to evade them.

Viper bends geyser, throwing Mako and Asami's speedboat into the air.

Both manage to remain in the speedboat as it plunges back to the sea.

The chase brought them back to mainland Republic City.

“They're getting closer.”

“Not for long.”

Asami drives the speedboat between two oncoming ships.

“Watch out! We're not gonna make it!”

Asami makes a swift turn.

One of the triad's speedboat fails to execute the same turn and they capsize.

“One down, one to go.”

Viper's speedboat cuts through in front of them.

Asami swerves off and the engine stalls.

“We're stalled,” she tells Mako.

Vipers speed boat approaches.

Mako attempts to Firebend at them, but their speedboat crashes into Asami’s, throwing him back.

Shady Shin starts to drive their boat back, Viper leaps into Mako’s speedboat and attacks him.

He misses and prepares to attack again but is stopped by Mako, he’s hit in the shoulder.

Mako attacks and misses, he’s pushed into the back seat by a water blast.

Asami manages to restart the engine.

“Mako, hang onto something!”

She swerves violently, throwing the gangsters’ speedboat overboard.

“What was that about?” She asks.

“Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted,” Mako explains.

“Distracted? From what?” Asami’s eyes widen, “oh no.”   
  


They rush back to Asami’s warehouse, she opens the door and throws on the lights.

It’s completely empty.

“Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything.”

“I'm ruined. My company...it's over.” She says, in a state of shock and disbelief.

“We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all.”

Asami shakes her head, “you don't understand. Everything I had was in here.”

“We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead...”

“Mako...it doesn't matter anymore.”

“I can figure this out,” he insists, turning to see Asami’s defeated face.

“Just stop. It's over. I give up.”

“Well, I'm not giving up on you.”

Asami turns to face him, feeling compelled by some unspoken thing, she kisses him.

But she quickly realizes her mistake and pulls away, “sorry...I...”

“Uh...it’s-it's okay. Um...Anyway...I gotta run. I'm gonna find out who did this. And I know just who to ask.”

* * *

Mako slams Two-Toed Ping against a wall.

“Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?” He asks nervously.

Mako glares at him, threateningly, “who hired you to double-cross us?”

“I don't know.”

“I think you do know,” Mako says, bending fire in the shape of a dagger, “and you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to ‘No-Toed Ping’.”

Two-Toed Ping shakes in his shoes, “really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us.”

Mako chuckles dangerously, “you expect me to believe that?”

“After you left the hideout, some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line.”

Mako throws Twi-Toed Ping into another wall, “get out of here.”

Two-Toed Ping stumbles and runs away.   
  


Bolin in his Nuktuk attire eating some popcorn on set. He is approached by Mako.

“Bolin, have you seen Varrick around? Bolin!”

Mako sighs, annoyed that his brother is ignoring him, “Nuktuk.”

Bolin turns to his brother, “yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there.”

Mako rolls his eyes “where’s Varrick? I need to ask him something.”

“Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy ‘pyrotechnics’,” Bolin makes air quotes, “that’s mover speak for explosions.”

“We need Nuktuk on set. Running explosion scene,” the assistant director calls.

“Or sometimes we just call them explosions,” Bolin says a little awkwardly, “anyway, wish I could stand around here and chitchat, but you know, I gotta go shoot my big scene.”

Mako watches Bolin on set.

“Okay, the set is clear. Camera's rolling. And ... action!”

Bolin snaps into character, “Ginger, stay down! I'm coming for you!”

Nuktuk runs off, with explosions trailing behind him.

Mako looks at the explosions, with each explosion lighting his eyes.

He runs off to find the pyrotechnics technician who is loading explosives, he turns to Mako as he approaches.

“How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?” Mako asks.

“Neat, huh? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out.” He hands Mako the detonator, “the explosions use a remote detonator.”

Mako holds the detonator in his hand and glares, “Varrick.”   
  


He rushes to Future Industries and barges into Asami’s office.

“Asami, I think I know who set us up.”

Varrick turns in his chair, a sly grin on his face, “hello, Mako.”

Mako blinks, “what are you doing here?”

Asami stands up, holding the paperwork in her hands, “he just saved my company,” she says, overjoyed, “Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?”

Varrick gets up from his chair and wraps his arm around Asami’s shoulder, “yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy.”

Asami smiles brightly, “so what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?”

“Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it,” he stares at a smirking Varrick, “I'll fill you in later.”


	19. Chapter 19

A few days ago.

The shadows of trees passed over her face and Korra opened tired eyes.

The sages that had found her on the beach are carrying her to their temple on a stretcher. 

Inside an old woman turns when she hears their footsteps on stone. 

“We found the Avatar washed up onshore, but she doesn't remember anything,” a female sage says. 

A male sage put Korra on the table.

“Raava...Raava...Raava,” Korra whispers weakly. 

The Shaman uses her Firebending to read Korra’s energy, she doesn’t like what she sees. 

“A dark energy has infected her. We must purge it before it destroys her Avatar Spirit,” he says.    
  


The sages carry Korra to a cave and they lower her into the spirit water below.

“Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit.”

When Korra was submerged almost completely, her eyes open and she is floating, in a dreamworld, surrounded by purple light.

She is looking at a clone of herself, bathed in blue light, but she doesn’t know who it is.

“Who are you?”

“I am you.”

“Who am I?”

Korra’s image ripples and shifts into Aang.

“You are the Avatar,” he says.

“I don't know what that is.”

Aang's image ripples and becomes Roku.

“In order to remember, you must regain your connection with your Avatar Spirit.”

Roku's image ripples and changes into Kyoshi.

“If you don't, darkness will engulf the world. You will die, and our era will end.”

“How do I regain my connection?” Korra asks.

Kyoshi's image ripples and changes into Kuruk.

“Go back. Return to the beginning. Find Raava.”

Korra is pushed away from Kuruk by a strong current of water and bubbles.

She frowns in discomfort as her body flips around but the current quickly stops.

Korra turns around and sees Wan in a circle of light.

“Are you Raava?” She asks, uncertain.

Wan smiles, “no, but I can help you find her. My name is Wan, and I will show you how I became the first Avatar.”   


* * *

Ten Thousand Years Ago

Wan runs down the street with a bag in his hand, sporting a confident grin on his face.

He is being chased by three brothers, one short, one medium and one tall, each holding a guandao of matching size.

“Nobody steals from the Chou brothers!”

“Really? Because I just did.”

“You're dead, Wan!”

Wan jumps on a railing, “actually, I feel quite alive!”

He turns around and salutes to the brothers mockingly before letting himself fall, backwards off the railing.

The Chou Brothers run up to the railing, looking at the houses down below.

Wan grabs hold of a clothesline, which breaks and swings him back up.

He hides in an alcove as the Chou brothers come crashing down screaming, all the clotheslines down with them.

A sheet lands on them and Wan uses the brothers to cushion his fall.

He runs away, a grin plastered on his face.

Wan runs over a bridge, scaring a flock of birds in the process to take flight.

The Chou Brothers run onto the bridge after him.

“Hey, stop!”

The bird’s droppings land on the Chou brothers, they stare angrily towards the bridge.

Wan drops down off a roof.

He jumps and somersaults to the next roof, running down and tumbles onto the next roof.

Wan slows down to a walk.

He lands onto a balcony and sits down, he rummages through the bag with his left hand, tongue sticking out in anticipation.

He pulls out a roll, but just as he is about to take a bite from it but the Chou brothers land in front of him.

“He-he-hey, fellas!” Wan looks at his roll sadly for a moment, “you’re just in time for lunch!” He throws his roll at Big Chou’s face and jumps over him but is toppled by Middle Chou, subsequently falling on the ground.

Little Chou crouches down to Wan, smiling, “I told you no one steals from us.”

Big Chou takes Wan by the collar and easily lifts him in the air with one hand while glaring at him.

Wan nervously laughs at him.

Big Chou throws him off the balcony and he screams, falling into the mud of a pigsty, rousing the interest of a nearby standing moo-sow.

He sits up, disgustedly wiping the mud out of his face.

Disheartedly, he looks to his right where the animal is sniffing at him.   
  


Wan walks just outside of the city and just into the outskirts of the forest where a small house sits in the tree branches.

This is where Wan lives.

Inside, a young man looks just as Wan climbs through the door.

Jaya sighs, “did you steal from the Chou’s again?” He asks Wan, who’s digging food out of his shirt.

“Yeah, but I got nothing to show for it except a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises,” he pouts.

He hands Jaya a roll who smiles, grateful for it.

Wan then approaches another, huddled in she shadows, “hey, Yao, I got some food for you.”

A branch-like hand reaches out to grab the roll.

The man comes out of the shadows, just so Wan could see him, he’s old and partly quasi-treelike.

Yao takes a bite of the roll, closing his eyes and smiling in delight.

“Mmm. Delicious! Thank you, Wan.”

Wan sits down in front of Jaya and pulls out his own roll just as two skunk squirrels, a peacock pigeon, and a woodpecker lizard enter the house.

They stare at him and his roll.

“You guys are hungry too, huh?” Wan asks and tears small pieces from his roll and feeds it to the animals, who all eat happily.

“Wan, you should eat.”

Wan sighs, “they need it more than I do,” he says, crumbling the rest of the roll, “besides, I'm tired of eating scraps.”

Wan takes a cup and teapot from a nearby table and pours some tea for himself.

“If only there was some way to get into the Chous’ food cellar. We'd be eating like, well, like Chou’s!”

“If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead. Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds.”

Yao shouts in fright and panic, “no, don't get banished!”

Wan and Jaya turn to Yao.

“You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind, turn you into this,” he gestures to himself, “a monster!”

Yao buries his face in his hands and turns away, forlorn.

Jaya turns back to Wan, “don’t do anything crazy, Wan. You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have power. Some people don't. And you don't.”

Wan sips his tea and thinks.

He looks away with a smirk, “not yet, anyway.”   
  


In the morning, Wan ventures back into the city where a huntsman is trying to recruit others to join him.

Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt.”

Wan raises his arm, “count me in.”

The huntsman gives Wan a scrutinizing look, before laughing.

“We're going to be out in the wilds for a week. You wouldn't last two seconds.”

Wan gives the huntsman a smug smirk and crosses his arms, “I can handle myself,” he drops the smug expression, “we all get fire, right?”

“Yeah, but do you know how to use it?”

“Well, not exactly, but I-“

A hunter approaches Wan and puts a hand on his shoulder, “ah, let him come. Not like we got any other volunteers lining up.”

The huntsman smiles, “alright, welcome to the hunt.”   
  


The party left the city and walked around, towards the front of the lion turtle.

They stop at the edge of a cliff and the huntsman blows on his horn.

The lion turtle emerges.

Wan stares in awe, “the lion turtle.”

“Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire.”

The lion turtle lifts its claw, “thepower is yours to keep until your return.”

“You're first, kid.”

Wan steps forward.

“May the element of fire protect you against the spirits.”

Wan punches the air, testing out his newly-received ability, the blast he creates sends him stumbling backward.

The huntsman steps forward, “j ust make sure you aim at the spirits, not us, okay?”

“Sure thing.”  
  


With the element of fire the hunting party approaches the spirit wilds.

“Everyone, stay close. Spirits love to pick off stragglers.”

“Uh, guys?” Wan puts on his best trembling voice, “I don't think I can do this.”

“Now, quit your whining. We haven't even seen a spirit yet.”

“I think I wanna go home,” Wan whines and the huntsman approaches him.

“I knew you were nothing but a sniveling coward. Go give your fire back to the lion turtle,” he shoves Wan back and turns around to continue on, “and don't ever show your face around me again.”

Wan looks sad for a moment until the hunting party was no longer in view, his frown shifts into a smirk and he walks away, slightly raising his fist with confidence.   
  


Wan returns to the house where Jaya and Yao were playing a game of Pai Sho.

“Wan, you're back.”

Yao rubs his stomach, “what goodies did you snatch for us this time?”

Wan demonstrates his ability to Firebend, he extends his hand and makes fire dance on his palm.

Jaya is surprised and Yao yelps in shock, crouching back into a corner, shielding himself.

Wan closes his palm, extinguishing the flame.

“What did you do? You can't steal from the lion turtle!” Jaya accuses.

Wan smiles smugly, “Really? Because I just did.”  
  


That night Wan leads his friends to the Chou estate.

“You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city,” Jaya says, “plesse, go back to the lion turtle and return the fire.”

“Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chou’s and show them we have the power to change things.”

Wan takes out his mask and puts it on, he turns to leave and the rest of the group follows his example.

They gathered outside the gate, Wan steps forward.

“Hey, Chou’s Open the gate, and let us in!”

Chou the Elder looks over the railing.

“What are those filthy peasants doing here?” He asks, turning to his sons.

“Don't worry father. We'll take care of them,” Big Chou assures.

The Chou brothers turn around, leaving their father to continue to look down.

Wan lowers his head and the Chou brothers emerge from the gates, they line up before the doors, which closed behind them.

Wan points at them, “hand over all the food you’re hoarding,” he swipes his hand down, emphasizing his threat, “and we won’t give you any trouble.”

The Chou brothers laugh.

“You’re not getting past us,” Big Chou says, “we have the weapons, you are powerless,” he says, pointing his guandao at Wan.

Wan crosses his arms, smug, “powerless, huh?”

The Chou brothers all raise their weapon toward the group and slide in a battle stance.

They charge and Wan raises both his hands, he steps forward and thrusts his hands towards the incoming brothers, using his fire.

The brothers jump out of the way, the blast crashed against the gates, the fire consumes the wood, burning the gates to ash.

Wan waves the others forward, “follow me!”

The group runs through, towards the courtyard.

Wan surges forward and uses his fire to open the food cellar.

As soon as the fire dies down, the other raiders run inside.

“Grab as much food as you can!”

Jaya walks up to Wan, “maybe you're right. maybe we do have the power to change things.”

The raiders run out of the cellar with sacks over their shoulders.

The guards run out, “stop right there!”

Wan looks over his right shoulder, the Chou brothers are approaching him with ten armed guards.

“Looks like the Chou’s found backup,” Jaya says.

“Get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off.”

As Jaya turns to run with the other raiders, Wan surges forward.

Wan leaps forward and scatters the guards with a powerful blast of fire.

He throws another blast to keep two guards at bay.

Another guard comes at him with his guandao aimed at Wan's chest.

Wan grabs hold of the weapon and uses it to turn and swing his attacker against Big Chou, who was standing behind him.

He uses his own momentum to keep on turned and hurl the weapon away.

As his back is turned, Little Chou seizes his moment and jumps onto Wan, clasping on tight.

Wan tries to toss his assailant.

He Firebends in a circle to keep the four people surrounding him at bay.

He manages to throw Little Chou, though the guy held on to Wan's mask and took it with him. The smallest brother rolls over the ground.

Little Chou comes to a halt, sits up on his knees and immediately raises his hands in defeat.

“No, please! Have mercy!”

He looks up to Wan looming over him with a fire ball readied in his right hand.

“Wan?”

Wan's resolve wavers and he snuffs out the fire in his hand as well as the fiery circle surrounding them.

As soon as the way is cleared again, Wan is instantly tackled to the ground by two guards jumping at him from his left.

The surprised Little Chou regains his composure and gets to his feet.

He and Wan are surrounded by the soldiers and the two other Chou brothers.

“Even when you have the power,” he crosses his arms and leans in toward Wan, “you're afraid to use it.”

Wan angrily looks down on Little Chou, but slants his eyes to his left in a sad defeat.   
  


In the morning, Wan stands before the lion turtle surrounded by the Chou’s and their guards, two hold him by his arms.

Chou the Elder speaks, “tell me who else was involved in the rebellion, and I might take mercy on you.”

Wan glances at him, defiantly, “I'm not telling you anything.”

Then, you've left me no choice, Wan, you are hereby banished.”

The guards start to push Wan toward the lion turtle.

“And give back the fire you stole.”

“No! Wait. Great lion turtle, I am sorry for stealing the fire from you, and I accept my punishment. But please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds,” Wan begs.

“Never again may you return to this city,” Wan looks at the lion turtle with hope, “but I will allow you to keep the power of the element.”

Wan looks back at the city one more time before hanging his head in sadness and walks away to the spirit wilds.

Jaya and Yao watch from high up in a tree.

Bet he doesn't last a day out there,” Yao says sadly.   
  


Wan walks down a path, flinging fire at any spirit her perceives to be a threat.

He backs up into a tree and hears a shrill voice.

“Hey!”

Wan shivers in fear and quickly waves his fire around to see who the voice is.

“Watch where you're stepping, human!”

“Who said that?”

“Down here!”

Wan looks down, he sees he’s stepping on a small blue frog spirit.

He lifts his foot and the spirit frees itself.

“How'd you like it if I started walking all over you?”

Wan sighs in relief, “you’re just a little frog.”

The frog spirit grows in size much to Wan's shock. In a deep voice, “who’s little now?”

The frog tries to stomp Wan with his foot but Wan dodges it in time.

Wan runs off screaming as the frog spirit tries to whip him with his tongue.

Wan looks back and walks into a Venus flytrap. The plant suddenly eats him.

It lifts its mouth while Wan tries to get out of there by punching through but to no avail.

He finally gets out by Firebending inside the flytrap's mouth that burps him out, along with a large cloud of smoke and Wan quickly runs away.

Wan looks around, noticing other spirits, three green, tadpole-like spirits fly past Wan. A tiny green spirit with a puffball body, bird-like legs, and a long beak lands on the ground and jumps off.

Wan collapses down on his back in the grass, catching his breath, he’s exhausted.

Much to Wan's surprise, the grass underneath him appears to be alive and swiftly wraps itself around him, dragging him into the ground.

He narrowly escapes by Firebending, scorching a patch of the grass. He frantically climbs out and runs off while panicking.

He walked all night, his appearance haggard, covered in dirt with dark circles under his eyes.

He is weary, shaken, looking around frantically for any sign of danger.

His stomach growls and he stops, he sees a tree covered in what he believed to be fruit and makes his way over.

He tries to take a bite but it turns out to be a nest of hornets.

Wan screams while the hornets buzz around him, angrily.

“Get off me! Get off me!”

He runs away and right off a cliff, painfully tumbling down.

He is thrown off an outcropping and falls further down.

He he slides to a halt, groaning in pain and looking all disheveled.

As he looks up, he sees a peaceful looking oasis with fruit trees.

He walks over to it, but as he attempts to cross the bridge, a spirit appears out of nowhere in front of him and shoves him back.

“You are not welcome in my oasis, human,” the aye-aye spirit says, crossing his arms.

Wan begs, “please, help me. I'm starving and I haven't slept all night.”

“Not my problem.”

Wan Firebends at the spirit, “let me pass!”

The spirit widens his eyes in surprise for a moment before turning angry.

“You dare use fire against me?”

The spirit blinks out of sight only to reappear behind Wan with a mocking face and grabs him, “now, be gone with you!”

He throws Wan to a bush.

Wan walks out of the bush with the aye-aye spirit blinking while looking annoyed, followed by an uninterested expression as the spirit walks away.

Wan hangs his head in defeat just as a parade of spirits come marching in.

Wan hides in the bush out of fear.

He peaks out to see the spirit parade going to the oasis.

Wan looks surprised to see the spirits relaxing.

He smiles and forms an idea.

Wan emerges from the bush, disguised as a bush spirit, joining in an attempt to enter the oasis.

The aye-aye spirit oversees the spirits crossing the bridge.

Wan approaches the spirit and the aye-aye spirit narrows his eyes at Wan in suspicion.

“And who might you be?”

“I am Bushy, the Bush Spirit,” Wan says, “and I would like the enter your oasis.”

The aye-aye spirit raises a eyebrow puzzled, “very well.”

He motions toward the oasis, “you may pass.”

As Wan walks by, the spirit widens his eyes in surprise and sniffs.

“Wait a second.”

He grabs Wan’s head, “something stinks.”

He pulls off Wan's mask, “I knew I smelled a human!”

Wan's face turns blue and sweats nervously before shrugging nervously with a very big, sheepish grin.

The aye-aye spirit picks up Wan and throws him in the water.

“Come on, let me in, just for a little while.”

“No! Go back to your lion turtle.”

“Believe me, I'd love to go back home. But I can't. I was kicked out.”

“That's too bad,” says one spirit.

“Poor human,” says another.

“Don't pity him. He's just like every other human: ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature.”

Wan stands in the water, “who are you calling ugly, Ugly?”

The aye-aye spirt looks surprised for a moment with the other spirits turning and looking at him before frowning in annoyance.

“If you can't go back to your city, then you should go live in another one,” says one of the friendlier spirits.

Wan stares shocked, “what? There are other lion turtles?”

“‘There are other lion turtles?’” The aye-aye spirit mocks, “of course there are, dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid, too.”

“So which way to the nearest lion turtle city?” Wan asks and the aye-aye spirit pretends to think.

“Hmm. I think it's on the other side of none-of-your-business valley.” He laughs at his own joke, looking to the other spirits for approval. Wan frowns in irritation.

“Real funny. You know what? I don't need your help. I'll find it myself.”

He turns around and walks away.

One of the kind spirits, a tall green one with four arms, a white, mask like face, and leaves for hair, waves goodbye, “good luck!”   
  


Wan comes across a cat deer caught in a net.

He approaches with intent on cooking the animal, flames dance in each of his hands.

But he decides agaisnt the idea as he approaches the animal, who stares at him sad and pleading.

Wan sighs, he walks towards the cat deer as it growls, “it’s okay, I'm gonna get you out of there.”

Wan climbs the tree to cut down the net, however, before he can take action, the four hunters he was supposed to join earlier arrive.

“Finally, we caught something, get it down,” the huntsman says.

He and the hunters start jogging toward it. Wan steps out from behind the tree trunk and onto the branch.

“Back off.”

The huntsman squints, “Wan? What are you doing here?”

“I'm saving this animal,” he says with confidence.

“That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way.”

“No!”

Wan jumps out of the tree while Firebending at the hunters and a chase through the Spirit Wilds commences, with Wan using the many dangers of the forest to his advantage.

One of the hunters is dragged under by the living grass, “ahh! He-help! Help!”

Wan runs past a tree with hornet nests, grabs two, and flings them at the hunters.

“Get 'em off! Get 'em off!” The hunter is dragged off into the air.

Wan runs on, evading the fire blasts the last two remaining hunters throw at him, until he is hit.

The force of the blast catapults him in the air, where he smacks against a branch and falls barely conscious on the ground, enabling his pursuers to catch up.

“Well, looks like you're all out of tricks, Wan,” the huntsman says.

The aye-aye spirit appears behind the huntsman and possesses the second hunter, who starts partially transforming into the spirit's likeness.

“I. Really. Hate. Humans!”

The possessed hunter attacks the huntsman who runs away, “no! No!”

The aye-aye spirit leaves the hunters body, the man groans, but upon noticing his deformed hands, starts feeling up his face. Realizing he now looks partly like an aye-aye, he runs away screaming too.

The aye-aye spirit watches him go with a uninterested look.

“I don't know what he's screaming about,” he says, picking Wan up off the ground, “he’s better looking now.”

The aye-aye spirit carries Wan back to the oasis and places him in spirit water, which heals Wan's wounds.

“I feel great. What's in this water?” Wan asks.

“It has special healing properties,” the aye-aye spirit explains.

A friendly spirit hands Wan a fruit off a tree.

“Thanks,” Wan takes a bite, “so what did you do that hunter?”

“Spirits are able to take over a human body for a short time. If I stayed in there any longer, I would've killed him, which I did consider,” the aye-aye spirit says.

“Thanks for saving my neck. But why'd you do it?”

“I saw you save the cat deer from those hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before.”

Wan pets the cat deer who approached him, “told you I wasn't like the others.”

He stands up.

“Guess I underestimated you, human.”

“Are you off to find another lion turtle city?” A friendly spirit asks.

“I was. But I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits.”

“What a great idea.”

“That'll be fun.”

The aye-aye spirit mildly protests, “oh, now, now, hold on. A human living with spirits? It's never been done.”

“First time for everything, right?”

“Hmm. I guess we can try it. I've never had a human as a pet before. I think I'll call you ‘Stinky’.”

Wan pouts, “the name is Wan.”

“Stinky is more accurate.”

In the city square on the back of the lion turtle, the huntsman returns, alone and visibly shaken.

“What happened in the wilds?”

“Where are the others?”

“Gone. Spirits took them.”

Jaya and Yao watch in the foreground.

“They were protecting that kid, Wan, like he was one of their own.”

“Did you hear that?” Yao turns slightly to Jaya, who smiles, “Wan's still alive.”   
  


In the wilds, a white dragon flies in the air in a figure-eight motion. It swoops downward and Wan is Firebending, performing the Dancing Dragon, learning how to use his bending properly.

Wan's spirit friends are in the background, including the giant frog spirit.

They clap and cheer for Wan.   
  


A few years pass and Wan is now older, his hair is longer and he has a scruff of hair on his chin.

He is in a battle stance in front of the oasis, ready to protect it from the hunters standing on the other side of the bridge.

“And the way Wan moves fire, its like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

Wan wards the hunters off, redirecting the fire they shoot at him, Wan throws fire at their feet, causing them to fall and stumble away.

“He uses it like it's an extension of his body.”

The spirits show up and gather around him cheering.

Wan downs cup of tea given to him by one of the spirits in victory.

“Wan has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds, we don't have to live under Chou the Elder's rules anymore, so I say we leave this city and start over,” he raises his fist, “who’s with me?”

The crowd cheers.

They stand on the cliff before the lion turtle who grants them the element of fire.

They turn and walk for the wilds, holding a dancing flame in their palms.   
  


At the spirit oasis, Wan secures a travelling pack and saddle on Mula.

Wan scratches his neck, he tilts his head and purrs.

He mounts the cat deer, “you ready to go, Mula?”

“You sure you want to leave?” The aye-aye spirit asks.

“Yes. It's time I see the rest of the world and find the other lion turtle cities.”

“I'm proud to call you my friend, Stinky.”

Wan chuckles lightly, “thank you for everything. Goodbye, everyone.”

“We'll miss you.”

Wan rides away from the oasis.

He travels long and far, over a bridge in the mountains, through a windy field, over dunes of sand.

He stops in a valley for water and to let Mula graze.

There he encounters a parade of spirits running away in the same direction.

“The all-powerful spirits are battling!”

“They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!”

Wan goes to investigate what is causing the stampede.

He reaches a clearing where two large spirits, a black named Vaatu and a white named Raava. They are locked in battle, destroying their surroundings as they go.

Wan runs up to them and Firebends at them, drawing the spirits' attention.

“Stop, or you'll destroy everything!”

“This doesn't concern you, human!” Raava says.

“It does when the lives of spirits and animals are in danger.”

“If you're a friend to spirits, then use your fire to help me break free,” says Vaatu.

“Don't involve the human. This is between us.”

“Please, save me. She has tormented me for ten thousand years.”

Wan looks at the spirits in awe, “ten thousand years?” He straightens with confidence, “let him go!”

Wan Firebends at the spirits, but is tossed aside by Raava.

As he emerges out of the bushes again, he notices that the two spirits are only connected with one another by one tentacle.

He Firebends at that connection, severing it.

As soon as they're separated, Vaatu flies away to rest atop a nearby mountain, while Raava screams and shrinks slightly.

“Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits,” Vaatu flies away.

“Do you realize what you've done?”

“Yeah, I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you.”

“You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control.”

Wan stares angrily at Raava, “and what gives you the right?”

“You don't even know who I am, do you?”

“Should I?”

“Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance, until you came along.”

Wan looks down in shame and remorse, “so, by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?”

“Precisely. The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation, and it's all your fault.”

* * *

In the real world, Korra still lays in the spirit water.

“Raava...I found you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thumbs hurt from typing this out.


	20. Chapter 20

“Should we pull her up?” Karu asks.

“No. She is connecting with her deepest Avatar memories. She must confront her own past if she is to move forward. We can only hope that she survives her ordeal,” the Shaman says.

* * *

Ten Thousand Year Ago

“This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits.”

“This world is home to all of us, and what happens here is everyone's business,” Wan argues.

“Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist! I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late.”

“Let me help you.”

“I don't want your help. Don't interfere with me again, human!”

Raava flies away, weaving herself through the sky.

Wan and Mula turn to one another with wondering looks on their faces.

“Let's get moving.”   
  


They walk through the woods where they notice the tops of fruit trees moving.

Wan and Mula emerge from the shrubbery.

Both look to the four monks who are busy harvesting the fruits from the trees.

Two monks bring their left hand toward their chest, their fingers stretched, which creates a cloud underneath them.

They float to the top branches of the tree, where another monk on a cloud of his own, is already picking the fruit.

The monks wear similar clothing and have similar tattoos to the later Air Nomads.

Wan turns to Mula, excited, “do you see that, Mula? People and they have some kind of wind power.” Wan rides up to them, laughing, “more humans! I found you.”

The nomads startle and run away in fright, one dropping his basket.

“Wait! I'm friendly!”

Wan gives chase, which nearly ends up killing him when Mula stops abruptly before a cliff, tossing him.

He manages to grab an overhanging branch and pulls himself back up.

As he emerges above the cliff again, he sees one of the nomads running up to him and use his Airbending to fly toward a floating lion turtle.

“The legends are true. Another lion turtle city. And it's flying,” he says in awe.

He watches the lion turtle take back the Airbending from the foragers.

“I have got to get over there.”

Wan ties a rope to a tree and around a rock with Mula’s help.

“There. Okay, Mula. Wish me luck.”

Wan climbs on the tree and burns the rope with his Firebending, catapulting himself toward the lion turtle.

However, he does not fly far enough, falling down.

“Oh, no-“

He manages to grab hold of dangling vines, he hauls himself up.

Safely on the lion turtle, he explores the village. A green transparent bird-like spirit flies by him much to Wan's surprise and amazement.

“Wow.”

He sees a group of meditating nomads and approaches them.

“Hi, how are you? I'm Wan.”

The nomads stay silent and look at each other.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's been a while since I've seen other humans.”

“Where did you come from, stranger?” A nomad asks.

“Another lion turtle city far away. For the past two years, I've been living among the spirits and exploring the wilds.”

“Remarkable,” the nomad says, amazed, “come, sit with us, we would love to hear of your travels.”

A spirit sitting on the nomad's shoulder becomes dark and flies off much to the nomads' surprise and shock.

Another dark spirit cuts through a wall of a nearby hut.

People run out screaming.

Suddenly, there are dark spirits all over the village and Vaatu floats in the sky.

Wan narrows his eyes, “Vaatu.”

“So, we meet again, human.”

“Why is the great spirit of the darkness here but not his other half?” The nomad asks, scared and confused, Wan flinches nervously.

“Uh, I'll explain later.”

Wan runs up to Vaatu, “leave these people in peace. They've done nothing to harm you.”

He Firebends at a dark spirit who attacks a woman and proceeds to fight the other spirits.

Raava appears and knocks Vaatu away, “be gone!”

“How are you feeling since our split, Raava? I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever.”

Vaatu leaves and Wan sighs in relief.

“I told you not to interfere,” Raava scolds.

“I had to do something. These people were in danger.”

“Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Vaatu?” The nomad asks.

Wan's face turns to a worried one.

“Ask him.”

The nomad turns his head to Wan. Wan slowly turns to the nomad.

“It wasn't my fault. Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all back if I could.”

“It's too late for that. Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes.”

“He's getting bigger, and you're getting smaller.”

“As darkness grows, light fades.”

Wan lowers his head in shame.

Wan turns to the nomads, “I'm sorry for endangering your village, but I promise to set things right.”

The nomad turns his head to another nomad in confusion and back to Wan, “how?”   
  


Wan along with Raava, Mula and a nomad, face the air lion turtle.

“Great lion turtle, I ask that you grant me the power of air so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late.”

“You already carry the power of fire. No human has ever held two elements at the same time.”

“I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it,” Wan says with surety and confidence.

“Hmm, perhaps. But to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it.”

Raava flies forward, “ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one who's caused so much trouble?”

“Raava, please, I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake,” Wan begs, “neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone, but together we have a chance.”

“You may be right. Very well. I will help you to master the power of air.”

“Thank you. And in return, I will help you restore balance to the world.”   
  


Raava and Wan walk through deserted lands.

“What's this harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?” Wan asks.

“Harmonic Convergence. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world.”

“How long...do we have until then?”

“About a year in your time.”

“Then we better start training.”   
  


With Firebending mastered already, Wan turns to Raava.

“Alright, I'm ready to try air. How's this gonna work?”

“The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies,” Raava explains.

“Great. So you've done this before.”

“No. This has never even been attempted. It is very dangerous.”

“That's what they said about living in the Spirit Wilds, and I survived that. I'm ready. Give me the air,” he says with determination.

Wan shouts, strained as Raava passes through his body.

After he regains his composure, he sends out a burst of air.

“It feels completely different,” he says in awe, “if you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?” He asks, continues to practice his Airbending.

“He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me.”

“That doesn't sound so bad. Even if Vaatu wins, you'll come back.”

“Yes, but you will probably not survive to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the Earth for ten thousand years.”

Wan thinks with his head down.

He raises his head to Raava, “if I'm gonna help you battle Vaatu, then I should visit more lion turtles.”  


The water lion turtle gives Wan the power of water.

Wan immediately tests it, he raises his hands and the water below him follows.

“Why is there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?”

“This physical world is where humans come from. Spirits come from another realm. At the North and South poles, the two realms intersect. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world.”  


Wan and Raava visit the Earth lion turtle who gives him the ability to bend Earth.

“Humans have been forced apart, settling on the lion turtles who protect them and losing touch with each other.”

“Most people think they live in the only human city in the world,” Wan says as he Waterbends.

“Most humans think only of themselves,” she passes through Wan's body, “no matter how many others are around.”

“When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power,” Wan says and bends, raising the Earth.

Raava passes through him again.

“I feel like I’m changing, The more we practice, the stronger I become.”

Wan sniffs the air, “smells like smoke.”

“Humans are nearby.”

“Let's check it out.”   
  


Raava and Wan see a group of humans burning down a forest for wood, they approach the humans.

One of them spots Raava, “a spirit!”

He hurls a fireball towards her, Wan jumps in front, deflecting and protecting Raava.

He holds up his hands, “easy there, fellas. We're friendly.”

Jaya steps forward, “I can't believe it. Wan?”

“Jaya!”

They walk toward each other and hug.

“What are you doing out here?”

They release each other and Jaya laughs.

“You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it too.”

Wan looks hopeful, “where’s Yao?”

Jaya's expression turns to sadness.

“Did he come with you?”

He hangs his head in sorrow, “yes, but sadly he didn't make it.”

Wan hangs his head in sadness and sorrow after learning about the death of his friend. “We...we lost a lot of good men along the way,” Jaya looks to Raava, “so why were you protecting this spirit?”

“This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into.”

“Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here. Just like they attack any man.”

Raava becomes angry, “you have no idea what you're doing. You're only making things worse!”

A settler points to the right, “the spirits are coming back!”

“Let's wipe 'em out this time!”

The settlers run off to fight the spirits.

“We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to!”

Wan shakes his head in disbelief, “what happened to you? When did you become so violent?”

Jaya turns to Wan, “you showed me we could change the world if we just stopped being so afraid. Now we're doing it.”

He runs off to join the settlers.

“This isn't what I had in mind,” Wan says, sadly.

The spirits and the settlers charge at each other.

The settlers light up their hands with flames.

“Get out of the forest, humans!” The aye-aye spirit calls.

Wan runs between them, “wait! We can resolve this peacefully!”

“Stinky?” The spirit becomes happy, “you came back.”

Wan smiles, “it’s good to see you again.”

“You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here just like the old days.”

“You are the one who's getting cleared out.”

“There's no need for violence. I know there must be a way to work out a compromise.”

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

“You have a good heart, Stinky. But these fire tossers aren't like you.”

“Spirits like him killed our friends! I can't let them get away with that.”

Dark clouds roll in overhead.

A bolt of lightning splits the sky, illuminating Vaatu's form, he laughs wickedly.

The aye-aye spirit turns dark, along with the others.

“We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down,” he says in a deep, rumbling voice.

“It's Vaatu,” Raava says, “he’s growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side.”

The dark aye-aye spirit avoids a fire ball tossed at him by Jaya, “wipe them out!”

Man and spirit charge each other, though are kept apart by the efforts of Wan and Raava.

“Stop, please!” Wan continues Airbending to keep the two groups apart, but they keep charging at each other.

“Raava, we need to combine our energies. Maybe then we'll have enough power to stop this.”

Raava and Wan merge, and Wan shoots himself in the air, riding an air spout while the other elements circle around him.

At the same time, he is enveloped in white energy.

“Enough! You need to stop fighting now,” he turns his head to the settlers, “before you destroy each other!”

The aye-aye spirit groans as he is pushed back and turns back to normal, he sees Wan and holds his head with his ears drooped, “Stinky, w-what happened?”

Jaya stares at him in awe, “he’s controlling all four elements.”

Wan's energy begins to become visibly unstable.

“Wan, I have to leave your body, or I'll destroy you,” Raava says.

“No. It's working. If you leave, the fighting will start again.”

Wan groans under the strain Raava's presence is putting on his body until he cannot take it anymore and he faints, falling down out of the sky.

“Wan!”

Raava leaves his body and catches him before he crashes on the ground, and carries him off the battlefield.

As they leave, the two groups clash with one another, continuing the battle.

Groaning, Wan awakens on a nearby cliff overlooking the burned down remains of the battlefield.

“We have to go back.”

Vaatu approaches him, “don’t bother. Your human friends have already been annihilated.”

“No!”

“Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world!”

Vaatu flies away, leaving Wan to search for Raava.

He finds her severely shrunken behinda rock. He picks up the weak spirit that he can now easily take into his arms.

“Raava...”

“I'm sorry, Wan.”

Wan slides Raava into a teapot and jumps on Mula, setting course for the Southern spirit portal.  
  


“We're almost there,” Wan assures, he looks away from the beam of light in the sky and down into the teapot.

“I was wrong about you, Wan. I had no idea that humans were capable of such nobility and courage. I'm sorry that we do not have much more time together,” Raava says weakly.

“Let's not give up before the battle's even begun. Who knows what will happen?” A slight smile appears on his face, “after all, this is my first Harmonic Convergence.”

They approach the beam of light.

“This is the Southern portal to the Spirit World. Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again, at the place where the two worlds meet.”

Mula, Wan, and Raava pass through the portal and into the Spirit World. 

In a place that is barren with the exception of a hollow tree, several streams, and two portals. Vaatu emerges from the northern portal.

“Are you ready for our final battle, Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time I may be rid of you once and for all.”

Wan jumps off Mula, “before you get to her, you'll have to go through me.”

Vaatu chuckles slightly, “no human can stand against me.”

“Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore.”

Wan Firebends at Vaatu, who flies away to avoid the blasts.

However, he turns back and knocks Wan away with one of his tentacles.

“I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud!”

Vaatu fires purple energy beam out of his face. Wan screams as he is knocked backward again.

“It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world!”

He fires the purple beam again.

Wan grunts as he ricochets over the ground.

“To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivion!”

Vaatu fires a purple energy beam at Wan, who propels himself with his Firebending to avoid it.

Wan turns to Raava desperately.

“Raava! The only way to win is together.”

Raava flies to Wan and merges with him, who is briefly surrounded by unstable white energy, he screams from the strain.

Vaatu attacks with his whpping tentacles, which Wan evades by flying on a cloud.

The two of them exchange blows, with Wan being more powerful and is making a decent stand against Vaatu.

Vaatu still has the upper hand in the fight however, even though Wan is now capable of bending two elements simultaneously.

Wan is forced back, his physical form starting to become static as his energy becomes unstable.

“I have to leave you. If I stay any longer, you will die.”

“It doesn't matter. If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together!”

Wan and Vaatu exchange more blows, the former becoming more static while losing ground.

Wan promptly charges at Vaatu, and although he manages to land a fire blast, he is shot backward toward the Southern portal by a purple energy beam.

He skids to a halt right before the portal, where Vaatu pins hims down using one of his tentacles.

“The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over.”

The planets align, the two beams from the spirit portals bend over to connect with one another.

Vaatu starts to glow purple as he watches the spectacle in the sky.

While still static, Wan lights up briefly, showing Raava's form inside his chest.

He puts his right hand behind him, causing the energy of the southern spirit portal during Harmonic Convergence to flow though him, basking him in blue light, as he permanently merges his spirit with Raava's.

Vaatu notices and releases him in shock.

Wan's form becomes less static and his eyes glow white.

He cries out and white lights shoot out of his mouth and eyes, enveloping the surrounding land.

Vaatu moves away a safe distance before turning back.

As the light subsides, Wan emerges and his energy has stabilized.

“We are bonded forever,” Raava announces.

Wan, eyes still glowing, attacks Vaatu, hitting him consistently and pressuring him before trapping him in a ball of air, which he secures with rings of all four elements, air, Earth, water and fire.

He uses his bending to guide the dark spirit to the hollow of a tree in which he imprisons Vaatu behind a purple energy field.

“This is your prison now,” he informs the dark spirit, “and I will close the portal so no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you.”

Wan closes the Northern portal.

Back in the mortal world, spirits are lining up to return to the Spirit World through the Sourhern portal.

“The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I will teach mankind to respect the spirits so that balance will be maintained.”

Before the aye-aye spirit enters the spirit portal, he turns to Wan and bows respectfully, a gesture that is returned by the first Avatar.

“I will be the bridge between our two worlds.”

Wan closes the portal.

The lion turtle speaks to the former residents of the city, “the world is entering a new age. Our time protecting mankind is over. We will no longer give humans the power of the elements.”

“Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my mission: to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace.”   
  


A burning battlefield, many years later.

Rocks are everywhere, red flags, arrows and large Earth coins lie scattered over the field.

An old and armoured Wan is slumped against one of the coins, surrounded by arrows, some have pierced him.

“I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity,” he says weakly, full of regret, “there wasn't enough time.”

“Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up.”

As Wan exhales for a last time, a golden light escapes his mouth.

It dissipates into little golden specks and scatters.

A baby cries.   


* * *

Korra's closed eyes suddenly shoot open, glowing a bright white.

She jolts awake with a gasp.

The shaman and two Bhanti Tribesmen looks down at her from the mouth of the cave.

“I remember,” Korra says.

“Do you know who you are?” The shaman asks. “My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar.”

They pull her out of the cave and the shaman takes her outside to a clearing where bison graze.

“We've been raising this herd of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar.”

Korra smiles at her, “thank you for all your kindness. I wonder how long I've been away.”

“That I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away.”

Korra looks determined, “I have to close the spirit portal before that happens.”

The shaman gives Korra one of the bison, who’s missing a part of her right horn.

They fly through the sky.

Korra needs to find the Airbender’s.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the harder things about writing for me is figuring out emotions: What is that character feeling? How would I describe it?It’s something that I’m not very good at but I’m still working on.

Keiko stepped outside holding a rose in her hand, running her thumb over the soft petals, she thought of Bolin as she went about her morning, as much as it ached.  
  
She she saw a little pink spirit floating around Jinora.

Actually, there were two pink ones, one red, one green and one blue.

She approached the little Airbender, tucking the flower away, “hello, Jinora.”

Jinora jumped a little with surprise and turned to her sisters smiling face.

“Keiko! I was just...playing with my imaginary friends?”

Keiko looked at the spirits amused, “imaginary, huh? Just don’t tell them that.”

“Wait...you can see them?”

“Of course I can,” one of the pink spirits flew up to Keiko and she pats it on the head, between its dragonfly ears, “have you been practicing the specialized technique I showed you?”

Jinora hung her head, “yes, but it hasn’t happened yet, I don’t know if I can do it at all.”

She pulled Jinora into a hug, “you’ll figure it out, I know you will, you just need to be patient.”

Keiko pulled away, “now, what game were you playing?”   
  


Tenzin came out sometime later, finding his oldest girls giggling in the grass.

"Keiko, Jinora, there you are. Come on, everyone's waiting."

They turn to their father, he can't see the spirits.

The wing ears of a spirit rabbit pop up from behind Tenzin's head, when he turns around, the green spirit Jinora named "Furry-Foot" clings to the back of his head.

When their father is out of earshot they laugh about it and follow him into the courtyard, their spirit friends fluttering behind them.  


”I think I’ll call you Rosie,” Keiko tells the pink spirit, who seems to like the name.

Two acolytes stand in the walkway as they step into the courtyard.  
Ikki, Meelo and Pema sit at a table while Kya sits by a tree with Bumi.

"Stop telling lies."

"It's true!” Bumi insists, "I once beat an Earthbender in a rock-throwing contest! I have the trophy to prove it."

"Alright, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple?" Tenzin asks, putting an end to their conversation, "we've got a lot to see today; Including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient Airbenders."

Ikki and Meelo look at their father, bored.

"Yay...old things."

Keiko hears footsteps and turns towards an archway, at first it was only a shadow she sees, but soon enough the figure became clear.

Korra stood there, a smile on her face.

"Korra!"

In her excitement, Keiko ran over and threw her arms around her friend.

"Korra!" The children run up to her and she leans over them, smiling.

"Yay, Korra!"

"Korra's back!"

"Wha...what-what are you doing here?" Keiko asks, still very much surprised.

“And how did you know where to find us?”

“Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City,” Korra explains, rolling her eyes fondly.

“See? This is why schedules are important,” he tells his brother.

“It's so great to see you all again.”

“It's great to see you too, but why aren't you training at the South Pole?”

Keiko and Korra steal a glance and Korra takes a half-step forward.

“Wait, you don't know about the civil war?”

Tenzin blinks, “what? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation.”

“Tenzin's idea. What happened?” Bumi asks.

“So much. I don't know where to start.”

“Just tell us everything!”

“Everything? Okay,” Korra takes a deep breath and looks at them with determination while speaking very quickly, “I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South. So I sort of started a civil war, but when I went to find some help, I was attacked by my cousins and then by a giant, dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!”

They stare at her stunned, Keiko was partly, she only knew the first part, not the ‘Korra getting attacked by a dark spirit and losing her memories’ part.

There is a moment of silence as the information sinks in.

“I knew this would happen!”

Bumi and Kya both roll their eyes at Tenzin.   
  


Later, Korra and Tenzin sit on a bench together by a stream.

“So...Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?”

“Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him.”

Tenzin strokes his beard, “I knew Unalaq was hungry for power but never realized how far he would go to get it.”

“This is all my fault,” Korra says, downcast.

“No, don't blame yourself. This is Unalaq's doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage.”

“Thank you.”

“So you need to close the Southern portal, but if Unalaq's army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?”

Korra turns and looks at Tenzin, “I thought about that. My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World.”

Tenzin looks on with quiet determination, “a journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment,” he stands, “I will help you. Today, we enter the Spirit World.”   
  


At the South Pole

Desna and Eska stand with their father at the Southern portal.

“Father, what are we doing here?” Desna asks, annoyed.

Unalaq keeps his anger and disappointment in line, speaking to his children in a calm manner, “you’re here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar.”

“I told you, it wasn't our fault.”

“You're right. It was my fault for trusting you. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world. “

“We'll make it up to you, father,” Eska assures.

“Good, because I'll need your help to open the Northern portal.”

The twins look at each other, confused.

“I thought only the Avatar could do it,” Desna says.

“I believe there is another way.”

The twins follow their father into the Spirit World.

“This way,” Unalaq walks forward and the twins follow him.

All the way, on the other side, was the Northern spirit portal.

Closed as it has been for the past ten thousand years.

“There it is,” Unalaq announces to his children, “the Northern portal.”   
  


Meanwhile, in Republic City

Bolin hangs from the clutches of prop giant bird talons, in front of a backdrop of clouds.

He screams, acting of course.

“Cut!” The assistant director calls, “okay everyone, that’s lunch.”

The crew leaves for lunch, leaving Bolin all alone, still hanging.

“Hello?” He calls out, “anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone.”

A door opens and Bolin looks left.

Asami walks towards him.

“Asami! Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming. Are you filming right now?”

“Right now? Nope. We're, uh...we’re at lunch,” he says, he’s still dangling from the prop and is a little upset that they forgot about him.

Mako walks in after Asami.

“Asami, there you are. Is Bolin around?”

“Up here!”

Mako looks up, he watches Bolin struggle to free himself.

“Good, I've got something to tell you both.”

Bolin finally frees himself and falls to the floor.

“Ow! I gotta stop doing my own stunts.”

Mako shakes his head, “I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries, it’s Varrick.”

Bolin gets to his feet, “what? No.”

“He attacked his own ship?”

“Yes! It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries.”

Asami shakes her head, “Varrick helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not an evil mastermind, Mako, you seem stressed.”

“I am stressed!”

“See, this is why I had to move out,” Bolin says, crossing his arms.

“You guys aren't living together anymore?”

“Nope. It was time for this eagle-hawk to spread his wings and fly.”

“Sounds like you've had a pretty busy week,” she puts a hand on Mako's chest, “maybe you just need to relax.”

Bolin stares at Mako and Asami suspiciously, “wait a minute...” he comes to a realization, “are you two...” he gasps and points at them, “you’re dating again! What?!”

“Dating? No!”

“That’s crazy!”

“Korra just left a week ago!”

Mako sighs, “guys, listen to me. Varrick is up to no good, and I have proof. The detonators he uses in his movers are exactly like the one I found at the Cultural Center attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?”

Asami waves him off, “anyone could have gotten their hands on one of those detonators.”

“Yeah, let it go, Mako. Let it go,” Bolin tells him, cooly.

“Uh, no! I'm not going to let it go!”

Mako turns away and storms off angrily, he turns a corner and stops, staring directly at two very large security guards.

They stare at Mako with their arms crossed.

“Varrick's been looking for you.”   
  


At the Eastern Air Temple

Korra and Tenzin stand on top of a large rock with a flat surface, accessible by a stair-like formation that encompasses it.

“You're lucky,” Tenzin says to Korra, “this temple is the most spiritual of all the air temples. Why, this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik.”

“Wow!” She says, awed which becomes determination, “Spirit World, here we come.”

They gather in a clearing in the forest, sitting in a circle. Ikki is bending air through a dungchen and Meelo rings a bell while Tenzin and Korra meditate.

Korra peeks through her right eye, looking at Tenzin, “are you in the Spirit World?”

He opens his eye, “I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals.”

Meelo stops ringing the bell, “aww, did I do it wrong?”

Tenzin stands up, “let’s try something else.”

Keiko rubs his little bald head, “I thought your bell ringing was just fine,” she assures him and he grins widely.

“Thanks!” He bangs the bell wildly.

They tried a different approach, they gathered at the top of a cliff, the face of an Airbender is carved into the side.

Korra and Tenzin meditate, surrounded by burning incense.

Tenzin opens his eyes and looks around, he coughs from the smoke.

“Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong. This isn't going to work.”

“I'm sorry, I did what you told me.”

Tenzin stands up and walks away, “well, the moment's ruined.”

Kya frowns at her little brother.

Keiko and Jinora stare as their spirit friends start flying around Korra.

“We could’ve tried a little longer,” she says, following Tenzin.

Furry-Foot and Rosie hover and look back at Keiko and Jinora.

They and the other spirits fly down, towards another path, they beckon the girls and disappear from view.

“Rosie?”

“Come back Furry-Foot!”

They move to follow the spirits but are caught by aunt Kya.

“Hey, girls, what are you chasing?”

They turn around and look at their aunt, nervously.

“Uh, nothing,” they say and follow Korra and their father.

Kya watches them go, squinting thoughtfully.

It was just Korra and Tenzin this time, they meditate in silence before a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

“Focus, Korra. Focus.”

“I am focusing,” Korra whispers back, annoyed.

“No talking. Feel the energy of the universe.”

“Okay, I feel it.”

Tenzin snaps, “Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here!” He stands up, “I don't think this location is going to work either.”

Korra gets to her feet, “what’s going on with you? First, you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, and now me.”

“Well, nothing is feeling right to me.”

Korra sighs, “I don't want to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry. How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that.”

Tenzin looks disappointed and turns around, ashamed with himself, “well...actually, I've never been into the Spirit World.”

Korra stares at him, shocked.

Tenzin’s family poke their heads in from behind the archway.


	22. Chapter 22

Korra, Tenzin, and Tenzin's family stand in front of Yangchen’s statue.

“You've never been into the Spirit world?”

“But you used to spend days in the temple meditating,” Pema says, holding Rohan, who reaches for Keiko’s necklace with curious hands.

“Trying to get in. It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an Airbender, spiritual leader and son of Aang.”

Bumi laughs, “welcome to the ‘I Disappoint Dad’ club.”

Keiko elbows her uncle and frowns.

“If you've never been to the Spirit World, how were you planning to get Korra into it?” Kya asks.

“I've spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time.”

“Tenzin, Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World-“

Tenzin cuts her off, “you have to trust me. I can help you.”

Korra looks unsure.

Kya puts a hand on Keiko and Jinora’s shoulders, “there might be another way, is there something you girls want to tell them?”

Tenzin, Korra and the whole family turn and look at them.

Jinora looks at her sister and smiles, “it’s okay.”

Keiko nods and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, “I...can guide Korra into the Spirit World.”

“Keiko? No,” Tenzin shakes his head, “you are too young to have my level of knowledge in spiritual matters.”

Jinora steps forward to defend her sister, “she knows more than you think, dad, she taught me how to get into the Spirit World and not to mention she can see spirits,” Jinora states and crosses her arms.

“Keiko showed Jinora how to get into the Spirit World?” Meelo asks.

”What? That’s not fair!” Ikki crosses her arms and pouts.

”Ikki, please,” Keiko sighs and puts a hand on Jinora’s shoulder, “both Jinora and I can see spirits,” she clarifies looks up at her little spirit friends, “it’s alright, you can come out now.”

Tenzin stares at them, stunned as the spirits show themselves, emerging from bright light.

The family gasps in awe and wonder.

“How did you do that?”

“Wow!”

“Bunnies!” Meelo points.

“Actually, they’re dragonfly bunny spirits,” Jinora corrects him.

“I knew it,” Kya says, she looks at Keiko proudly, “looks like she does know something about spiritual matters.”

Keiko gives Rosie a scratch behind her ear, “and I know where Korra needs to go.”

“How?”

“Our spirit friends showed us,” Keiko and Jinora say.

The dragonfly-bunnies fly out of the temple, followed by Ikki and Meelo, laughing happily.

“So cuuuute!”

“Bunnies!”

“Wait come back!”

Keiko and Jinora step out of the temple with their father.

“How long have you been able to do this?”

“I didn’t get into the Spirit World until I was fourteen it...happened accidentally,” Keiko admits, “I think my first journey into the Spirit World helped me strengthen my connection with the spirits and I’m guessing the same thing happened with Jinora too.”

The blue dragonfly-bunny spirit flies past them and squeaks, it lands on Bumi’s shoulder and nuzzles his face.

Bumi laughs, “I think this one likes me.”

Korra joins the Airbenders, she watches Ikki, Meelo and the spirits as they stand by two stone pillars leading to a path down a hill.

“Are they here to help?”

“I believe so,” Keiko says.

The spirits float down the path and Jinora points to them.

“I think they want us to go down there.”

Tenzin is hesitant, “I don't know, the spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple.”

Korra puts a hand on her hip, “no offence, but I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the Spirit World, so I'm gonna follow them.”

“If we need to go to the Tenzin World, we'll call you,” Bumi teases and Tenzin frowns.   
  


In the Spirit World

Desna and Eska and their father stare at the closed Northern portal.

“Father, haven't the spirits had ten thousand years to open this portal?” Eska asks

“If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?”

“By entering the Spirit World through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had...our bending,” Unalaq bends a stream of water at the portal.

The current pushes against the barrier, only causing a ripple.

The stream grows smaller as Unalaq increases the pressure.

“Join me! Together we can open this portal!”

Desna and Eska glance worriedly at each other before swinging their arms in unison, bending two more streams of water to join the first.

All three attack the barrier.

Purple energy crackles from the barrier before an explosion.

Unalaq and the twins stop to shield themselves, but Desna is hit.

It knocks him back and he groans in pain.

“Desna!”

“Leave him! Keep bending!”

Unalaq continues bending at the barrier, Eska ignores him and goes to Desna, lifting his shoulders off the ground.

“He needs a healer at once!”

“This is more important!”

Eska looked at her father like he was out of his mind, drapes Desna’s arm over her shoulder and lifts him up.

“I'm taking him back.”

Eska carries Desna away and Unalaq bends harder, growling with every push.

The volume of water grows but the barrier doesn’t budge.

The stream of water drops, the barrier still holding.

Unalaq waves his arms and circles and bends several thin streams of water, pushing them forward, freezing the streams into a drill of ice.

It spins against the portal before it shatters.

Unalaq as he stares in disbelief that the barrier still holds.   
  


Back in Republic City

The door opens and the security guards lead Mako into a dimly lit room.

He looks down at the bed of hot coals on the floor.

Varrick spins around in his chair, turning to face Mako, tapping his fingertips together, looking like quite the serious mastermind.

“I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about them?”

Mako hesitates as he looks at the bed of hot coals, then to Varrick, “go ahead, torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk.”

Varrick looks surprised, “torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus,” he lifts his bare foot to show a bad rash.

Varrick gets up and clumsily walks over the bed of coals towards Mako, yelping in pain, “ooh! Ah! Eee! Ooh! The burning means it's working.” He glances at the security guards, who leave, “I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know that you know, you know?”

“Know what?”

Varrick grins happily, “that the world is a dangerous place, and that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force.”

“I have a job,” Mako states.

Varrick pats his arm around Mako’s shoulders, “we need you. Me, Asami, Bolin. We're all on the same team here. We want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, would you? I mean, I heard you and her were kind of an item again? Or what about your brother?”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying I want your help to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen?”

“Thanks for your concern,” he pushes Varrick's hand away, “but the answer is no.”

Mako leaves and shuts the door behind him. After a short moment, Varrick turns around walks back over the bed of coals.   
  


At the Eastern Air Temple

Oogie flies past a waterfall on the side of a mountain, he’s following the dragonfly bunny spirits.

Tenzin is driving while Korra, Bumi, Kya and Keiko ride in the back.

Bumi holds the blue bunny spirit.

“Oh, you are just so cute,” he coos, “I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. It's short for ‘Bumi Junior’. Don't you think he looks like me?” Bumi asks Tenzin, holding the bunny spirit against his face, Bum-Ju squeaks.

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Tenzin says, deadpan without turning around.

Keiko frowns, “I think dad’s mad at me,” she says, upset.

Kya puts a comforting arm around her shoulder and Keiko lets herself lean against her aunt.

“Your father's not mad. His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able enter the Spirit World like you can.”

Keiko glances at her father and changes the subject, “tell me about the first Avatar,” she says to Korra, “I’ve learned about the other Avatars, but I don’t know a single thing about him, is it even a him? Or is it a her?”

“It’s a him, Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light.”

Keiko gasps, “the Avatar is part spirit? Of course! Just like the statue!”

“What statue?” Kya asks.

“When we were at the Southern Air Temple, Jinora and I were drawn to this old carving, we didn’t know who it was but I guessed that since it was the first in the line of statues it had to have been the first Avatar!”

Korra blinks at her friend, “when did this happen?”

“It was on the solstice.”

“That's the day I opened the Southern portal.”

Keiko and Korra lean back against the saddle, “whoa.”

Oogie lands and the bunny spirits hover around.

“We're here!” Bumi announces.

They follow the spirits into the forest.

Tenzin holds Keiko’s hand, leading the group.

Bum-Ju rides on Bumi’s shoulder, Kya clings to Bumi’s arm.

“Are you sure these spirits are leading us to the right place?” Tenzin asks.

“Of course! I trust Bum-Ju with my life,” Bumi scratches his chin.

The bunny spirits fly towards a circle of large, flat, upright stones on a stone platform, covered in vines and moss.

They enter the circle and Korra points to one of the stones, “look! There are carvings on them.”

Keiko reaches up and runs her fingers over the Airbending symbol carved into stone.

In the middle of the circle there’s a stone slab not completely covering the hole beneath it.

“This is an ancient Airbender meditation circle,” Tenzin says.

Keiko frowns and steps forward, “there’s a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange.”

“We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony.”

“What are you talking about?” Bumi asks.

“Dad taught it to me, this site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connection to the Spirit World.”

Keiko goes back and fishes the incense pot out of Oogie’s saddle and brings it back.

She places it on the ground, Korra lights a fire and extinguishes it, Keiko quickly places the powdered incense inside and closes the lid.

She sits by Kya.

Tenzin begins to bend the incense around him, making it a circle that covers the area.

The bunny spirits hover around Bumi but when the incense wafts over them they squeak and fly away, including Bum-Ju.

Bumi looks at Tenzin annoyed, “good job, you cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us and you scared away Bum-Ju.”

Tenzin ignores him and continues to bend the smoke.

There’s a rumbling and everything begins to shake.

“It's working,” Tenzin says.

The rumbling grows louder, Kya, Keiko, Korra and Bumi glance at each other, worried.

The shaking grows more violent, Keiko senses the dark energy and looks down at the stone slab.

The slab is violently pushed off the hole in the ground as a swarm of dark spirit bats flies out at the camera, making everyone stumble back and yell in fright.

Keiko turns away, Bumi covers his head and cowers in fear, Korra as she watches, mouth open and afraid.


	23. Chapter 23

“Ah! Bats! Evil bats!” Bumi yells.

“Not bats, dark spirits!”

Korra and the group run behind the stones around the edge to avoid the bats.

The spirit bats turn and swoop around back at them for another attack.

Korra and Tenzin bend water and air at the swarm, but it does little to disrupt it.

Korra and Tenzin duck.

The spirit bats fly around inside the circle of stones.

“What are we supposed to do?” Tenzin calls out and Korra looks at the spirits with determination and runs inside the circle.

Korra looks up at the swarm of dark spirits that form a circle over them, possibly preparing to swoop down again.

Korra focuses her energy and starts to bend thin streams of water towards the dark spirits.

She makes circular movements with her arms and the water begins to glow golden as she starts the spirit calming ritual.

The swarm of dark spirit bats begin to glow golden as well as they rise higher into the air.

Keiko shields her eyes from the light and the others duck behind the stones.

The glowing water and spirits cover the area with light before exploding in a bright flash, small golden particles floating outward.

The vines and moss covering the meditation circle begin to recede, disappearing as the light fades.

Tenzin approaches Korra, “your spiritual training has come a long way.”

Korra narrows her eyes, “Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke.”

“He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World,” Tenzin says, disappointed with himself.

“Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever.”

“I won't let you down.”

Korra smiles at him and they share a hug. Tenzin glances at his daughter and siblings and sees them smiling at them, Kya wiping a tear from her eye.

“The ancient Airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World.”

“Why don't you go first?” Korra offers and she sees his eyes light up with the idea.

“After all these years, my father's dream for me will finally come true.”

* * *

Back in Republic City

Mako sits in his undershirt on the sofa, reading through a booklet with more papers strewn about the coffee table.

He hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it, standing on the other side was Asami.

“Hi,” she greets and Mako moves so she could step inside the apartment.

“Did you come by to tell me how paranoid I am?”

Asami puts a hand on his shoulder, “no, I just wanted to come by to make sure you're okay. You seemed so agitated earlier.”

“I'm fine,” Mako says...agitated.

“Maybe you need a night off,” Asami suggests, “why don't we go get some dinner?”

“No, thanks. I'm a little busy.”

“Too busy for Kuang's cuisine? Remember?” her hand moves to his chest, “we, had our first date there.”

Mako smiles, “maybe I do need to get my mind off things.”

The two embrace and share a kiss, until it is interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

“Police!”

Mako frowns and opens the door to reveal Lin, Lu, and Gang, the latter two looking smug

“Hey, May-ko. Hope we didn't interrupt you two lovebirds.”

Lin, Gang, and Lu enter the apartment.

“What's going on?”

“We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job,” Lu explains.

Gang opens Mako’s closet and looks through it.

Mako sighs, “alright. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back.”

Gang frowns when he finds nothing and shuts the door. Cut to the inside of a cabinet at floor level as Lu looks through it.

“According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property,” Lin crosses her arms.

“That's crazy!”

“You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?”

Lin shuts her eyes, “I have to follow up on a lead.”

Gang opens a cardboard box and only finds office supplies. He turns when he hears Lu stepping out of the bedroom carrying a duffle bag in one hand and a roll of yuans in the other.

“Well, looky what I found: cash...” he pulls an explosive out of the bag, “and these.”

“What are you doing with explosives, Mako?”

Mako looks at his boss defensively, “I don't know where those came from.”

Gang approaches Mako and cuffs him, “you're under arrest.”

“None of that is mine,” Mako insists.

“Should've known you'd hook up with your old pals. Once a Triple Threat, always a Triple Threat.”

Asami approaches Lin, “this has to be a mistake.”

“Sorry to break the news to you, sweetie, but your boyfriend's just a crooked cop. That sting operation was just a way to lure you away from your warehouse,” Lu says.

“He was using you the whole time.”

“That's not true, Asami. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Mako is led out by Gang after Lin, with Lu following.

“It's Varrick!” Mako shouts, “this is all Varrick. He set me up!”

“Yeah, it's Varrick's fault. Varrick. Varrick.”

Asami watches them leave, she looks confused, unsure, and heartbroken.   
  


At the Eastern Air Temple

Bumi pokes Tenzin in the back with a long stick while Korra, Keiko and Kya watch from the campfire.

“You in the Spirit World yet?”

“No, I am not, and stop bugging me!” He creates a small whirlwind to grab the stick and flings it away.

Kya approaches him, “it’s okay, Tenzin. Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the Spirit World.”

“No! Just give me some time.”

“Stop being so stubborn. It's not your destiny, I think Keiko was meant to guide the Avatar, just as she said back at the temple, she can guide Korra.”

Tenzin stands and faces the others, “Keiko will not enter the Spirit World! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I am. I've spent years training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World.”

“Tenzin, we're running out of time.”

Tenzin turns around and closes eyes, “If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus!”

He looks down at his side when Keiko walks up to him and takes his hand.

“It’s alright dad, you’re afraid for me, I understand but I’ve been to the Spirit World before, plenty of times. I can guide Korra into the Spirit World, I’ll be alright, I’m not a little girl anymore.”

Tenzin looks at his daughter sadly, then looks to his siblings and Korra who stare back at him.

“Perhaps I will never have the connection with spirits like I always wanted...like my father wanted me to have.”

Keiko hugs him, “it’s okay, dad.”

Tenzin rests a hand on her head, squeezing her tight, “I'm proud of you,” he turns to Korra, “go, close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe till you return.”

Korra smiles reassuringly at him, “we’ll be alright.”

Keiko grabs Korra’s hand and they step onto the meditation circle.

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi watch on as the girls meditate.

Korra’s eyes open, glowing white and a faint blue glow surrounds Keiko.

Tenzin’s eyes widen, she did it,” he whispers, proud.

In the Spirit World, Korra and Keiko open their eyes, they’re surrounded by lush green vegetation and lily-pad like trees.

The girls stand and look around.

“The Spirit World,” Korra whispers.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Spirit World, Unalaq stands in front of the giant tree, before Vaatu.

“The Avatar is dead and we cannot open the Northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu,” Unalaq hangs his head in shame.

“You have not failed me... Yet. The Avatar still lives.”

“How do you know?”

“Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence.”

“I’ll find her,” Unalaq vows.

“The Avatar will find you, she has just entered the Spirit World.”   
  


In the Physical World

“I can't believe my little girl had to guide Korra into the Spirit World instead of me. If anything happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself,” Tenzin laments, putting his head in his hands.

Kya touches Tenzin's shoulder reassuringly, “she’s very smart and she obviously has a strong connection to the spirits. She'll be fine.”

“Yeah, dad went all the time!”

“They won't have their bending in there. They'll be defenseless!” Tenzin argues and Bumi frowns at him, clearly and slightly offended.

“Ahem? Excuse me? But I've never had bending, and I don't think I'd call myself defenseless.”

“Of course you aren't, because you have your...” he glances at Kya, “um...”

When Tenzin looks to her for back-up, she raises her arm and awkwardly responds with a cheesy grin, “positive attitude?”

Bumi crosses his arms, “I would've said acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, but whatever.”

Tenzin sighs, “why don't you two get some sleep. I'll take the first watch.”

“Wake us up if you need some company.”

“Or if any interesting spirit-y stuff happens, like their bodies start floating around and you need someone to help you grab them before they fly off!”

Kya looks at him in shock, “Bumi!”

Bumi folds hands together, speaking in a more innocent tone, “I'm just saying, we're here if you need us.”

“I know you are. Thank you.”

He walks over to Keiko and brushes her braid off her shoulder, “please, come back soon,” he whispers, kissing the top of her head.   
  


In the Spirit World 

Keiko stands in the middle of the field, looking around, “I haven’t been here before, isn’t it beautiful?”

Korra is apprehensive, “just...stick close to me, okay? This seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits,” Korra touches a flower and it turns into a butterfly, “Huh!”

“It's like it's made of jewels!” Keiko says in awe and starts chasing the butterfly, “the spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are back home.”

Kiki, be careful! I said stay close!” Korra runs after Keiko but steps in a meerkat spirit’s hole, “ah!”

The meerkat spirit pushes her foot back, “hey! Watch where you're going, you giant clod!”

“Sorry!”

“This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?”

Korra crosses her arms, smugly, “I'm the Avatar.”

A second meerkat spirit bursts from the ground, “the Avatar?” It sniffs Korra, “not impressed.”

“I'm trying to find the spirit portals? I opened one-“

“I heard Unalaq did that!” Said a third meerkat spirit.

“No, I did, but-“

“Well if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Huh?” Says another.

“B-because I was at the South Pole!”

“I don't trust her.”

“Get out of our world!”

“We don't need you!”

“You don't belong here!”

“Get away from me!” Korra tries to use her bending but nothing happens.

The first meerkat spirit gasps, “did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us, in our own holes! Get her!”

The spirits jump at Korra.

She manages to dodge some, but others latch onto her and turn into purplish globs.

“Kiki!”

Keiko turns away from the pink butterfly spirit.

“Korra! Stay calm! Your energy is upsetting them. You're only making it worse!”

Keiko runs to Korra and tries to get the spirits off her.

The order meerkat spirits march around them in a circle, creating a hole that swallows them in a whirlpool of grass, down into spirit waters.

They hold their breaths, Korra swims over to Keiko and they hold onto each other.

Korra screams when she sees a very large, dark spirit swimming towards them.

It opens its mouth and swallows them.

The next thing they knew they’re sent to a river and gasping for breath.

The water is moving to fast for them to grab onto anything.

Keiko tries to stay afloat, “Kor-“ water fills her mouth and she swallows and coughs.

The river forks sending Keiko one way and Korra the other.

They are separated.


	24. Chapter 24

The river takes Korra off a waterfall and she falls, screaming into nothingness.

She lands on her back and looks up at the trees, she’s in a forest somewhere in the Spirit World.

Korra sits up with a groan, “Kiki?” She calls out and gets to her feet, “Kiki!”

She turns, facing three dark spirits that stare her down.

Korra begins to panic, breathing heavily.

She turns around, her eyes darting everywhere and she runs away from the spirits before her.

She stops suddenly, locking eyes with a large insect-like dark spirit that threatens her.

It growls at her, lashing out.

Korra walks backwards, away from the spirit. She bumps into a tree, on which a small, round dark spirit with fingers for feet is crawling.

Korra turns around, “Kiki!” She starts sobbing like a child, “Kiki!”

Korra has turned into her four-year-old self. Scared, she drops to the ground on her behind and begins to cry.

“Korra!”

Keiko stands in the middle of a bright green meadow.

She’s calling out, “Hello? I’m sorry to bother any nearby spirits but I seem to have lost my friend and I don’t know where I am!”

She turns around, hearing the flutter of wings and a spirit cooing.

Keiko squints at the spirit, but she recognizes it, “Rosie?”

Keiko becomes ecstatic, “is that you?”

Smiling brightly she runs for the spirit, Rosie lands in front of her, the dragonfly bunny spirit is a giant here compared to the Physical World.

Keiko throws herself at the spirit, hugging her.

“It’s so good to see you,” she steps back and looks her up and down, “you’re so big here,” Keiko appraises, rubbing Rosie’s belly, causing her to tap her foot in delight.

“I don’t suppose you know where Korra is, do you? We came here to close the spirit portal but we got separated. I’ve been to the Spirit World before, but I’ve never been here.”

Rosie coos and starts to flap her wings.

The dragonfly bunny spirit flies over Keiko, who happily smiles up at her and lands behind her.

As Keiko jumps up in the air, she runs forward so she can land on his back.

Together, they take off, Keiko smiles contently, her eyes closed, humming as the breeze caresses her face.

Rosie flies towards a forest surrounded by an empty yellow sky.

Rosie flies them into the woods and Keiko opens her eyes, expression changes to one of wonder and her mouth drops open.

She’s staring at a building, suspended upside down by vines.

She squints, getting a closer look at the place, “wait...Jinora told me about this place, Grandpa Aang came here, it’s Wan Shi Tong’s Spirit Library.”

Korra, still in her four-year-old body, has retreated to below a tree, her knees pulled up against her chest.

She looks up upon hearing a strange cry.

Her wondering expression changes to one of fear.

A young dragon bird spirit dives down, its eyes glowing. It flies right at Korra, she flails her little arms and cowers in fear, screaming, “ahhh!” She smacks the creature down, which glistens as she made contact, “get away!”

She slowly opens her eyes.

Hesitating, she slowly starts to crawl forward. The dragon bird spirit is sprawled on the ground.

Its right wing sparkles pink, though as the glimmer subsides, a hole in its wing forms. Squeaking, it pushes itself upright on its wings.

It flaps its right wing once, shedding some of the pink glimmers, and tucks it away, diverting its head in pain, before laying down in sadness. Korra places her left hand near the spirit, who looks up at her.

Little Korra looks remorseful, “I'm sorry I swatted you,” she apologizes, picking the spirit up gently, “you just scared me.”

The spirit squeaks and Korra stands up, she hears footsteps and turns toward them.

Her face is illuminated by an approaching light.

The person comes closer, clad in Earth Kingdom attire, he carries the lantern, though his face is still shaded.

“You two look lost. Maybe I can help you.”

Little Korra's eyes widen in recognition and the dragon bird spirit turns its head to look at the approaching man, “I know you,” she says.

“I was good friends with Avatar Aang,” he says and lifts the lantern to show Korra his face.

“Iroh!”

“Hello, Korra.”

Iroh leads Korra out of the forest.

“I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Korra. You came just in time.”

Korra smiles at Iroh, before looking ahead in awe.

“We're having a little tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding,” Iroh explains.

The forest ends, revealing a clearing with a house.

And by the house there is a table, surrounded by friendly spirits.

At the end of the table sit a pair of conjoined frogs, donned with garlands.

Korra clambers onto an empty seat, still carrying the dragon bird spirit, “how can you marry each other?” She asks, “aren’t you...”

“Complete opposites? I know!” May says.

“I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!” Says Jim.

Iroh sits down next to Korra, “the Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cakes.” He hands Korra a slice. “They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight,” Iroh chuckles and pats his belly, “of course, you won't lose any either!”

“This part of the Spirit World isn't so scary,” little Korra says.

A spirit takes the cake away, revealing Wan's teapot.

Korra points at it excitedly, “my teapot!”

“That's right. It was yours long, long ago,” Iroh takes the teapot, “when you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around until the two of you became one. It is my favourite thing I found here.”

He pours the tea into Korra's cup.

“You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup.”

Korra takes a sip and smiles contently.

Keiko turns around, staring at the library in awe, “wow...if Jinora was here she would probably spend the rest of her life within these walls, reading,” she tells Rosie.

Wan Shi Tong swoops down and lands next to her, landing a gust of wind that flaps her clothes.

“The last human who said that is still here.”

Wan Shi Tong turns to his right, Keiko follows his wing and gasps, covering her mouth.

She stares at the man’s body, a decomposed skeleton, surrounded by dusty scrolls and books.

Keiko removes her hands, “Professor Zei!”

“I see that you have some knowledge of the past, so you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Get out.”

Rosie flies back and hides behind the pillar.

“But I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some new knowledge?”

“Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things?”

“I may look little but I’m not a little girl I’m seventeen!” She huffs but calms down and looks at Wan Shi Tong, “since you've been down in the Spirit World, the humans have invented the radio.”

“Yes, I am well aware of the radio.”

“But do you know how it works?”

“Of course I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments.”

Keiko shook her head, “no, not quite, you see when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. A radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmitted through the spectrum-“

Wan Shi Tong cuts her off, shaking his large, owl head, “alright, enough. I did not know this. Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes.”

The Knowledge Seeker hangs its head in shame, before walking away, whimpering.

“Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away.”

“Please,” Keiko begs, “my grandfather was the Avatar and I came to the Spirit World with the new Avatar to find the spirit portals but we got separated and I don’t know where to go, please help me, Wan Shi Tong.”

The spirit seems to soften, “you came with the Avatar, hm? Well, why didn't you say so! Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything- I'll know.”

“Thank you,” Keiko bows and he flies away.

“Come on, Rosie, we need to be quick about this!”

Iroh plays Pai Sho with a big pink lotus spirit while little Korra watches.

“They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits...although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well.”

The lotus spirit scratches his head, “just hold on. I'm thinking.”

“As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience. But time does not mean much to us here.”

“How long have you lived here?”

“Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the Physical World, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World! It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends.” Iroh offers a toast to May-Jim, who returns the favour.

Little Korra looks downcast, Iroh sips his tea and looks at Korra with a concerned look.

“Korra, what's wrong?”

Korra sniffs, “I came here with my friend, but I lost her and now I'm all alone.”

“You're not alone Korra, it's okay.”

“No! It's not okay! Kiki’s gone and I need to find her! She's lost, and we need to go home!”

The lotus spirit shrivels.

“I don't like the Spirit World, I don't want to be here anymore!”

Korra screams high-pitched.

As Korra screams and throws a tantrum, the dark cloud above the mountain grows in size. The teashop darkens and the spirits turn dull and angry.

“Did you say something to her?” May accuses.

“Me? You're the one with the big mouth!”

“Korra, please stop!” Iroh implores, “look at what you're doing to everyone!”

Little Korra looks around, guiltily, “I did that?”

“In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality, especially for the Avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive.” He wipes a tear from Korra's face.

“I'm sorry.”

The spirits calm down before returning to their normal colour and the dark cloud above the mountain retreats, causing the sky to brighten up.

“There, you see?”

Little Korra looks up at the sky, “I can make the sun shine?”

“Even in the Physical World, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark,” Iroh's expression gets serious, “that is all you will ever see.”

“I'm looking for my friend. I want her here now!” Korra closes her eyes and prays hard for Keiko to appear. When she opens her eyes, she discovers Keiko isn't there, and her face becomes puzzled.

“Why didn't she come out like the sun?”

Iroh frowns, “I'm afraid finding her won't be so easy.”

“But what am I supposed to do?”

“Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else.”

They turn and look at the injured dragon bird spirit.

“This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours.”

The dragon bird spirit flies onto Iroh's hand and he passes it to Korra.

“I'll take him home! Where do I go?”

“The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a few things, in books two and three: Korra is 18, Mako and Asami are 19, Keiko and Bolin are both 17 
> 
> And when Keiko mentioned that she looks little, she is. In my first story I listed what I put the characters heights as going off of Korra’s canonical height of 5’7. I put Mako at 6’2, Asami at 6’0, Bolin at 5’10 and Keiko at 5’2


	25. Chapter 25

Keiko pulls another book off the shelf and opens it, scanning the pages. She sighs, “it’s not this one either!” She’s surrounded by piles of books.

“I have to find the portals, Korra is probably waiting for me right now!”

Keiko sighs with frustration, pushing hair out of her face.

She turns and looks at one of the Knowledge Seekers, “hello, excuse me?” She grabs his attention, “I’m terribly sorry to bother you but I need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are, could you help me?”

The Knowledge Seeker runs off and finds a very old looking book.

He takes it in his mouth and brings it back to Keiko who kneels on the stone floor.

She takes the book from him, “thank you very much.”

The Knowledge Seeker sits next to her and she scratches his chin, flipping the book open.

She goes to a page featuring a drawing of a great twisted tree among rocks, where Vaatu was imprisoned by Wan.

She breaths with relief and turns to Rosie, “this is it, Rosie, the Tree of Time, this is where Avatar Wan imprisoned Vaatu.”

She reads off the page, “the elders believe that as long as the portals are closed during the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again. But, if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds and the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness.” She gasps, “we have to warn Korra!”

She gets to her feet but hears a familiar voice that sends a shiver down her spine.

“Leaving so soon? When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself, what kind of a father is he?”

Keiko turns and looks down the corridor where Unalaq stands with Wan Shi Tong.

The Waterbender grins at her with evil intent.

Keiko closes her eyes and finds her courage, “he’s a better father than you could ever hope to be,” she says and turns to the owl spirit, “Wan Shi Tong, why are you helping him?”

“Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits, unlike the Avatar.”

Keiko shakes her head in disbelief, “why would you want to help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything!”

“Don't believe everything you read, Little Airbender.” He walks towards her, “why don't you come with me, so you can do some firsthand research?”

“No,” Keiko backs up, right into Rosie, who turns dark and grabs Keiko by the shoulders.

Keiko looks up with fear of what her friendly spirit friend had become, “Ro...Rosie?”

Little Korra stares at Hai-Riyo Peak, a dark craggy mountain, which is filled with dark clouds.

“This looks scary. Will you come with me?” Korra asks Iroh.

Iroh kneels down to Korra’s level, touching her shoulders reassuringly, “this is something that you must do on your own. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you.”

Iroh brings Korra’s attention to the dragon bird spirit.

“Besides, look at this little fellow. This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened. But does he seem scary to you now?”

“No,” little Korra decides, stroking the dragon bird's neck.

“Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine light on them.”

Iroh and Korra as they embrace each other in a hug.

“It was good to meet you. Come visit me again, in this life, or the next.”

Korra nods and waves, “Bye!” She looks down at the dragon bird spirit, “okay, time for you to go home.”

Iroh waves to her and smiling but he’s suddenly many miles away.

Korra holds onto the dragon bird spirit tightly and turns her head towards the mountain, looking up at billows of smoke and jagged rocks and the foreboding mountainside all the way to the peak, covered by a dark and stormy cloud circling overhead.

Korra tries to be brave, “light and peace...light and peace...” she reminds herself, walking up the mountain.

Three monstrous blue dog-like spirits with huge teeth are revealed to be waiting over the first hill.

Korra eyes them nervously, “I'm not afraid of you.”

The monstrous spirits come closer, leering over her and growling.

Korra closes her eyes, but manages to keep calm, “you’re not scary, you just look that way.”

Emboldened, she smiles and opens her eyes fully.

“I have light inside.”

She reaches a hand toward the spirit in front of her, touching one of its great teeth.

“It's okay, you can be my friends. My name is Korra, and I'm taking this dragon-bird home.”

The clouds parting and the sun shining overhead.

As the sun shines down on them, the spirits morph into more friendly forms, with smaller teeth and their tongues panting from their mouths. One of them sits.

Korra giggles as the dog spirits begin to lick her.

“Iroh said you could be nice. Do you wanna help me?”

The dog spirits stand at attention, then run off and Korra follows them.

The three spirits await Korra at the top of the hill.

It’s no longer gloomy, the dark cloud that swirled overhead is gone.

Korra rides one of the spirits up the mountain.

She slides off at the top, where the nest waits.

Little Korra approaches it and returns the dragon bird spirit home, reuniting it with the others.

They all vanish into pink wisps of light flying upward.

The wisps morph into a colossal, shimmering pink dragon-bird as Korra looks on in awe.

The pink spirit flies around, past the dogs until it bursts into the form of a fully formed golden dragon-bird and flies past Korra, who is smiling and is now back to being eighteen again.

The dragon bird lands before Korra and lowers his neck, Korra mounts him and holds onto his feathers.

“Alright, now let's close that portal and go find Kiki.”

The dragon-bird screeches, then spreads its wings and flies away, leaving the dogs behind until they turn into wisps of blue light and fly after the bird.

The spirit flies Korra to the darkest part of the Spirit World.

“That’s where Vaatu is,” Korra says, looking directly at the Tree of Time and the dragon bird lands before the Southern portal.

The three wisps land behind the bird and turn back into giant dogs.

With a determined look, Korra approaches the portal while the dragon bird flies off.

She reaches toward the white-blue light beaming from the portal, only to turn her gaze to the tree when she hears Vaatu's voice.

“So you've returned, Raava.”

Korra remains perfectly in place as she’s brought to the base of the tree, facing Vaatu.

“The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good.”

Korra stares at the spirit, determined, “I think you've said that before, Vaatu, but I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out.”

She starts walking away, back towards the Southern portal.

“You might want to reconsider. That is, if you want to save your friend.”

Korra's eyes widen and she spins around to find Unalaq has emerged from behind the tree.

He makes bending motions with his arms and Keiko follows surrounded by the same spiralling ring shapes Unalaq had used on spirits in the South Pole.

Only instead of bending rings of water, he is bending purple energy.

Keiko looks in distress, terrified.

“Kiki!”

Korra runs forward to save her but before she reaches the base of the tree, the monstrous form of Rosie crashes to the ground in front of Korra, growling at her. The three dog spirits she had tamed have now reverted back to their more monstrous forms and are also growling at her.

Korra angrily addresses Unalaq, pointing a finger at him, “I can't believe I trusted you. You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits but this, this isn't balance, it's madness. Now let her go.”

“If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now.”

“No!” Keiko shouts, strained, “don’t do it, Korra!”

Unalaq turns to Keiko, he continues to bend, an eerie purple glow begins to climb its way up her body, slowly enveloping her inch by inch until it reaches her face.

Korra could only stare, horrified, at both what is happening and her inability to stop it.

Unalaq grins evilly, “what will it be? Open the portal, or lose your friend's soul forever?”

The purple glow slowly takes over Keiko’s whole body, her face almost completely covered as she seemingly gasps her final breaths.

Korra makes her decision.

“Stop!” She shouts, pleading, “stop! I'll do it.”

They walk to the Northern portal, an orb of purple energy.

Unalaq, the monstrous dogs, Rosie and Keiko stand behind her.

Korra hesitates and then reaches toward the portal. Her hand coming into contact with the whirls of energy.

Korra enters the Avatar State and jets of yellow light shoot out into the sky.

Keiko looks on, in the arms of Rosie, petrified.

Unalaq shields his eyes from the blinding light with his arms, before lowering them and grinning triumphantly.

Korra looks on, face utterly devoid of emotion, her eyes continue to glow and the portal opens.

The chaotic bursts of light calm into a single bright beam like that of the Southern portal.

A red glow crawls up the Tree of Time, rendering the entire tree in a radiant red colour. A circular blast of energy erupts from the tree across the landscape.

One of the dog spirits raises its head to the sky and roars.

Korra, angry, turns around and faces Unalaq.

“Now let Keiko go.”

Unalaq spins around and sends a blast of water toward Korra.

It hits Korra in the arm.

Where she was hit, the flesh turns briefly white and sparkling with energy, damaged in much the same way the dragon-bird was damaged earlier.

“Ah!” Korra yelps.

Unalaq bends more water toward her, “you should have come through the portal, then you could do this.”

Korra tries dodging the blasts and whips of water, but they hit her again and again in the arms and deal more damage to her where the flesh becomes temporarily blue and sounds like something shattered.

Korra as she leaps over Unalaq's attacks, getting closer to Keiko.

Rosie leaps off to the side and then flies off with Keiko into the sky.

“Korra!”

Korra rushes to give chase to Keiko’s captor, only for one of Unalaq's attacks to knock her back.

She gets back up and runs, each blast of water missing her by inches.

Unalaq continues sending blasts of water at her until Rosie has flown too far away and one of the dogs bashes into Korra from the side and sends her flying.

Another dog leaps into the air and snatches Korra in its jaws.

The dog lands perfectly on its feet, flexing its jaws and causing Korra to whimper from pain between all those teeth.

Joined by the other two, the dog drops Korra to the ground, whereupon she is suspended into the air by some unseen force and purple rings begin to spiral around her.

Unalaq bends Korra’s spirit.

A purple glow begins to envelop her much more rapidly than with Keiko.

Her face is almost completely covered by this dark mass.

Unalaq smiles viciously.

Suddenly the dragon bird spirit screeches and swoops towards Unalaq, whipping him aside with his tail.

The dragon bird then sidewinds over to Korra plucks her in its talons before flying away with her, the dogs trailing behind on the ground.

A very angry Unalaq gets to his feet, he turns in the direction of Vaatu, his voice resounds over the landscape.

“I'll see you soon, Raava. Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison. And then I will have my revenge.”

Korra's eyes open and she gasps aloud, panting with horror.

She’s back in the Physical World.

Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin were lying asleep but wake when they hear her and slowly rise to their feet.

Tenzin bolts to Korra's side, squatting next to her.

“Korra, what was it like? Did you manage to close the portal? Was Keiko able to help you?”

Korra looks at Tenzin, utterly defeated and remorseful.

“Tenzin, I'm- I'm sorry.”

Tenzin's eyes are wide, and he turns to look at Keiko.

She is sitting very still and her eyes are still closed.

“Where's Keiko? W-why isn't she waking up?”

Tenzin rushes to his daughter's body, and embraces it tightly, she slumps against him and he looks confused at why she is not waking up.

He turns to Korra for answers, panic in his voice, “Korra, what happened to my little girl?!”

Korra's eyes well up with tears.


	26. Chapter 26

“What should I do with her?” Unalaq asks Vaatu.

“There is too much light and good in that girl, if she returns to Raava, she could ruin everything. Get rid of her.”

”Shall I destroy her soul?”

”No,” Vaatu says, “take her to the Fog of Lost Souls.”

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” Keiko demands.

Unalaq pushes her forward, twisting her arms behind her back.

“Somewhere no one will find you,” his grin is sinister, “somewhere you can’t escape.”

They stand at the edge of a canyon, a thick fog covered the area...she knew what this was.

Unalaq let her arms free and grabbed her by the collar.

Keiko stared at him with terror and pleading eyes, she gripped his arm.

“Please!” She begs, “Korra already did as you asked! Just let me return to my body! Please!”

Unalaq pulls her forward, “would you be quiet! The light Vaatu sensed in you will have no place in the new world order. You must be removed.”

He picks her up and she dangles, gripping his arm tighter, eyes darting from the fog and back to him.

Unalaq walks to the edge of the canyon, the fog brushes against her feet. 

Tears well up in her eyes and she shakes her head at Unalaq, “please.”

“Goodbye friend of Korra,” he throws her down into the canyon.

She screams and he peers over the edge, watching her spirit be enveloped by the thick fog.

Keiko lands at the bottom of the canyon, her hair fell out of her braid, sprawled out around her.

Someone steps on it as they passed, “I am Zhao, the Conqueror! I am the moon slayer! I will capture the Avatar!”

Keiko sits up and turns, watching him walk into a thicker patch of fog.

”I am Zhao, the Conqueror...”

She sits there, bringing her knees to her chest and holds them close.

* * *

Oogie flies toward the Eastern Air Temple carrying Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Keiko’s spiritless body.

Ikki ride an Air Scooter and laughs happily, Pema is picking flowers with Jinora and Meelo nearby, who are both playing with Poki.

Meelo looks up when Oogie comes in for a landing.

“Dad’s back!”

Pema approaches the flying bison, confused, counting heads.

“Where’s Keiko?”

Tenzin stands in the saddle, in his arms he holds Keiko’s inanimate body, turning to look at Pema with sorrow.

The woman drops the flowers in her hand, eyes widening with shock.

“No!”

She runs to them and Tenzin slides off the bison.

Tenzin kneels on the grass with his wife, who brushes the hair off of Keiko’s forehead.

“What happened?”

Before Tenzin could answer, Meelo pushes himself forward.

“Why is Keiko sleeping, dad?”

The other girls approach them and Korra watches the family, tears in her eyes.

“Daddy? What’s wrong with her?” Ikki asks.

Meelo shakes Keiko’s shoulder, “Keiko wake up!” She doesn’t stir, “Keiko! Wake! Up!” He yells with every shove.

Pema takes Meelo’s hand and he looks at his mother desperately, “why isn’t she waking up?”

Tenzin sighs, “her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World,” he tells them, placing his hand on Meelo’s head.

“How could this happen?” Pema asks, near tears. 

“It was all my fault. I should have never let Keiko enter the Spirit World without me, I couldn't protect her.”

“I'm so sorry, I tried to save her, but Unalaq tricked me.” Korra says, watching the family surround Keiko’s spiritless body.

Tenzin wipes a tear away from Jinora’s eye, “don’t worry, I’m going to get her back, I promise.” 

* * *

In Republic City

Mako sits in his cell, the door opens and he turns his head.

Song stands in the doorway, “you've got a visitor.”

Bolin enters the cell, "hey Mako."

"What's with the fancy duds?" Mako asks, nodding his head towards Bolin's suit.

"I'm on my way to the big finale for 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South'." Bolin flexes and smiles proudly, "yeah, everyone's gonna be there except for, you know, you...because you're in jail and stuff."

Mako stares at his brother, annoyed, "thanks for the reminder."

Bolin pulls a poster out of his jacket, "hey, I brought you something, I thought this would brighten up your new place. Read the inscription."

Mako takes the poster, printed on it is Bolin as Nuktuk, holding Ginger in a princess carry.

He reads the inscription, "Dear Mako, Nuktuk says, 'Keep smiling'." Mako looks up at his brother who grins broadly.

"Did you come by just to give me a poster?"

"No, I came by to give you my sincere, heartfelt words of encouragement. I know our lives have been moving in two different directions, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. We are brothers, after all, even if one of us is a member of high society and the other one is a criminal."

Mako stands up, "I am not a criminal!"

Bolin holds up his hands, "Of course I know that, but you do kinda look like one, cause you're in a jail and that's where criminals live."

"I was set up! Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested," Mako says defensively.

“Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defence. Smart.”

Mako gets to his feet, “no! I'm trying to tell you that Varrick isn't what he seems. Where's Asami? She'll listen to me.”

Bolin glances down at the floor, sadly, “I asked her to come, but she said it was too hard for her. You being in jail like this reminds her of her dad.” His expression changes to a brighter one, “okay, gotta run,” he turns and starts to walk out, “but I'll be back tomorrow. And I am gonna get you the best attorney fame and fortune can buy.”

“Bolin, wait. If my theory about Varrick is right, something might go down tonight at your premiere. Promise me you'll keep your eyes peeled.”

Bolin knocks on the cell door on the cell door, “yeah, okay, big brother. I promise.”

Bolin leaves the cell, shaking his head fondly, “that insanity defence is definitely gonna work.”   
  


Later in the evening

A large poster of Ginger and Nuktuk hangs over the Pro-Bending arena.

Outside a few children take pictures with Juji and Roh-Tan.

“Say ‘Nuktuk’!” The photographer says.

At the end of the red carpet, Bolin steps out of a limousine with Ginger on his arm, playing along for the cameras.

“There they are folks. The sweethearts of the big screen, and Republic City's most famous couple, Bolin and Ginger.”

They step inside the arena and Ginger steps away from Bolin to fix her makeup.

Bolin however blinks, confused, “did he just say we were a couple?”

Ginger glances at him.

“Because we’re not,” Bolin rubs the back of his head, “I actually have my heart set on someone else.”

Ginger closes her compact, “you sound sad about it,” she says.

“Well I am...I haven’t thought about her since I started this whole Nuktuk thing which is weird because I always think about her, all the time.”

“Well, you’re thinking about her now, aren’t you?”

“I guess I am,” he says, smiling a little.

“What’s she like, this girl of yours?”

“Well she’s an Airbender, one of six in the world, her name is Keiko. She’s beautiful and kind and gentle, she’s the light of my life.”

Bolin blinks, he’s called her that before, and she was, his forever girl, the love of his life, the light of his life. And when she comes home he’s going to tell her first thing, he’s going to walk right up to her and say, ‘Keiko Beifong, I love you, will you marry me?’ The Earthbender shakes his head, no, it’s too soon for that, he’ll just stick with the first part.

Outside the arena, Gang shoves a Varri-cake in his mouth.

Lin Beifong crosses her arms, “stop stuffing your mustaches with Varri-cakes and get to your post!”

Gang stands at attention with Lu, “you got it, boss.”

Lin shakes her head, “you two are the pinnacle of refinement.”

President Raiko and his wife step out of their limousine.

“This star-studded event just keeps getting star-studdier folks. President Raiko and the First Lady Buttercup Raiko just arrived, and they're being greeted by entrepreneur extraordinaire Varrick.”

“There they are, my two most honoured guests,” Varrick says, he kisses Buttercup’s hand.

“What do you think?” He asks, walking them up the carpet, “no expense has been spared, I brought in the finest entertainers from Ba Sing Se, and the best food from around the world. Heck! I even had this red carpet imported from the Fire Nation! They make the best red stuff over there. Fact! All right, picture time.”

Varrick poses with the president and his wife.

“Varrick, you didn't have to do all this for us.”

“I wanted to. Mister President, I took one look at your wife and I knew that you were a man of exquisite taste.”

Buttercup appears flattered.

“And that's why I know you're gonna love this mover!”

Raiko sighs, “Varrick, I know what you're doing, and I doubt your propaganda is going to change my mind about going to war with the Northern Water Tribe.”

Varrick smirks, “oh, I think you'll be surprised how persuasive I can be.”

Inside the arena, the playing field has been fitted with speakers and a giant screen.

President Raiko and his wife were seated in an open booth.

Beside him, Asami, Bolin and Ginger sit on one of the VIP boxes, Naga and Pabu where in the other, a waiter serves them food.

Varrick stands on the field with a microphone in his hand and a light shining down.

“Thank you all for coming for the finale of ‘Nuktuk: Hero of the South’! You know, when I first started this project there were a lot of naysayers out there. ‘You can't make pictures move’ they said. ‘You can't take some knucklehead Earthbender and make him a star’ they said.”

The crowd laughs and Bolin shrinks in his seat a little.

“‘You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak’ they said. Well, they're wrong! Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say. They speak of the injustice that is happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. My hope is that their words, and this epic mover, will inspire a real-life hero to rise up, and help.”

Raiko glances uneasily.

“Thank you again, enjoy the show!”

The screen lights up, revealing Nuktuk in the clutches of a giant bird as the narrator narrates.

“When last we left our hero, he was captured by the Evil Unalaq's dastardly pet bird. Amazingly, with the power of his whistling, Nuktuk escaped.”

Onscreen Nuktuk whistles and the “bird” drops him.

“And decided to seek out council.”

A seal lion growls, with Nuktuk kneeling in front before a fish is thrown to the animal.

“Thank you, wise sage. I will travel to Republic City and seek help,” Nuktuk says.

Cut to an aerial shot of Republic City before switching to the interior of the president's office, where Nuktuk enters the room to find the president working with chemicals.

“Have a seat, I'm just working on a cure for the common cold. No longer will my citizens suffer from the sniffles.”

“Mister president, there's something more important than the sniffles right now. I need your help to stop the Evil Unalaq.”

“Did you say ‘help’? If there is one thing I love doing, it's helping people.”

Inside the president’s booth, Buttercup whispers to her husband, “the seal lion seemed a bit far fetched, but the portrayal of this president is right on the money.”

Raiko smiles uneasily.

“I think this is your best mover yet,” Asami says, looking at Bolin who seems sad:

“I just wish Mako was here to see it.”

“What about Keiko?”

Bolin chuckles fondly, “no,” he says, perking up a little, “I don’t think she’d like movers, she always seemed like the theatre type to me.”

Bolin frowns, looking sad again, “I wonder what she’s doing right now.”

* * *

Keiko kneels in the fog, covering her ears. Desperate to drown out the voices in her head, she screams.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something a little different with my fight scenes
> 
> I’m still figuring out how to write them

“We did it!” Nuktuk says, he gives a high five to a fake prop arm for Roh-Tan.

“But wait, where's Juji?”

Cut to Juji laying on his back on the floor, a spotlight on him as he coughs and sad music plays.

“Nuk-no!”

Nuktuk cradles Juji in his arms, “you can't die, Juji. Not on my watch.”

“It's okay, Nuktuk. At least I got to be...your friend.”

Juji licks Nuktuk's finger before the film jump cuts to Juji dead. Roh-Tan as he cries and prop paws cover his eyes.

Nuktuk holds Juji on his knees.

Juji's tail can be seen moving.

“Juji!”

Bolin sits between Asami and Ginger.

He holds his face sadly for a moment before getting up.

Asami watches him as he leaves the box.

  
She finds Bolin outside.

“Are you okay? It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji's not really dead?”

“Of course, I know, Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry.”

“Then what's wrong?”

The Earthbender sighs, “I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around. Korra's gone, Keiko is doing Airbender stuff with her family, Mako's in jail, you're doing...business-lady stuff. Team Avatar's fallen apart.”

Asami puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know, things have changed too much since we first met. Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?”

“You go ahead. I need another minute.”

As Asami leaves, Bolin hears something and looks down.

He sees a small boat bobbing in the water. Bolin stares at it suspiciously, “that’s weird.”

Bolin enters the arena, he looks around and takes a few steps but slips on something.

“Whoa- ahh! Ugh!”

He looks down at the half-eaten Varri-cake on the floor and shakes it from his shoe.

He stands up straight and keeps going.

Someone pounds on the inside of the locker next to him, whoever was inside must’ve heard him come in.

Bolin opens the locker and finds Lu and Gang stuffed inside, bound and gagged and frightened.

Bolin takes the gag from Lu’s mouth and he wastes no time.

“They’re after the president!”

Bolin gasps.

President Raiko and Buttercup in their seats, watching the mover.

The screen shows Evil Unalaq with a chained up Ginger as Nuktuk runs into the foreground.

“You're too late, Nuktuk,” cut to a shot of a ticking timer on the screen, “soon, my doomsday device will shoot this block of ice into the Earth's core, freezing the entire planet, and I will be the ruler of Ice Earth!”

Evil Unalaq laughs maniacally and suddenly,

hands grab Raiko and Buttercup from behind, covering their mouths.

“I don’t think so,” Nuktuk says onscreen.

Raiko and Buttercup are pulled back as their voices are muffled.

Bolin bursts through the door as the Waterbenders are tying up the president and his wife.

“I don't think so!” Bolin repeats the words he said onscreen moments ago.

Buttercup slips out of her gag and screams just as Ginger screams in the mover.

A Waterbender throws a stream of water at Bolin, who leaps to the side.

He bends a large rock from the wall and throws it at the Waterbender, knocking him off the balcony and into the water below.

The audience members hear the splash and start murmuring.

Lin squints suspiciously.

Bolin punches the floor and creates a shockwave, cracking it.

The other three Waterbenders are knocked into the ceiling by the stones beneath them and they let go of Raiko and Buttercup.

Bolin punches the air, knocking the Waterbenders off the balcony, one lands on the walkway below.

Bolin unties Raiko and Buttercup, who embrace after being freed.’

“Mr. President, get back! I'm here to help!” Bolin says and jumps from the balcony box and lands on the playing field, his sleeves ripping.

The Nuktuk theme music from the mover is heard as Bolin tears his sleeves off, exposing his bare arms, he cracks his neck and steps forward.

“Looks like there's nowhere to go,” he tells the Waterbenders.

They glance at one another and the bender in the middle shoots water at Bolin.

Bolin flips to his left, the audience gasps.

Lin watches the fight from where she stands, she turns and commands her officers, “secure the president and call for backup immediately!”

Bolin dodges a blast and rolls on the ground. He spin kicks and summons three Earth disks from the floor, flinging them at the Waterbenders with a spinning back kick.

One of the benders is hit with a disk while the other two duck under.

One throws a stream of water at Bolin.

Bolin rolls out of the way and throws two disks at him.

The Waterbender jumps over the disks and attacks with an overhead wave of water down at Bolin.

Bolin cartwheels to the side to avoid it.

He pops up another disk and flings it, but the bender ducks under it while the other one hits Bolin with a stream.

Ginger bends forward, at the same time as her mover counterpart.

“Nuktuk, look out!”

“Bolin, look out!”

Bolin rolls across the floor towards the large speakers.

He gets up and runs to the left to avoid an attack and stops short before being hit by another.

Bolin then runs forward, does a corkscrew hop, and slams his fists on the floor, making two tall stacks of Earth disks pop out of the floor and land in front of him.

The Waterbenders each shoot of a torrent of water at Bolin.

Bolin brings his arms in front of him and the stacks of disks come together, forming a shield against the water.

On the mover screen, Evil Unalaq also shoots a torrent of water at Nuktuk.

Bolin holds his defence against the water.

He pulls back and yells as he punches the stacks, shooting several disks out at the Waterbenders.

One is hit by a disk while the other one dodges.

Bolin hook punches to shoot more of the disks, while behind him the screen shows Nuktuk shooting water blasts.

The Pro-Bending commentator starts narrating the fight.

“This is unbelievable! Bolin is bending two full stacks of earth discs at once, which would normally be illegal! But then again, he's fighting three Waterbenders, so all rules are out the window!” He puts his arm around the man sitting next to him, who tries to push his arm away but he tightens his hold, oblivious to the man's discomfort due to excitement.

A disk collides with a Waterbender and Bolin flings two at another.

The bender is knocked down by the disks, while the other one summons two streams of water, waving them around his body and throwing them at Bolin.

Bolin corkscrew hops over the first then pops up two disks to shield himself against the second.

All the while, the mover shows Nuktuk fighting Evil Unalaq, matching most of Bolin's movements.

Bolin throws another disk at the Waterbender, who dodges, spinning around and throwing two more attacks at Bolin.

Bolin jumps over them both and on the second jump, he summons an Earth disk and shoots it.

The disk collides with the Waterbender, knocking him back into the speaker.

Bolin readies another Earth disk, “tell me who sent you!”

“It was Varrick, please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!”

Bolin’s eyes widen, he turns his head and drops the disks, revealing Varrick and Zhu Li in the balcony box.

Varrick looks worried.

“I think this is our cue to exit.”

Varrick and Zhu Li turn around, only to be met by Lin and her officers.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Varrick frowns nervously and glancing left and right.

Bolin looks up at Varrick, the remaining Waterbenders tries to rush Bolin from behind while he's distracted.

Bolin notices in time, and as the bender gets close, he stomps the ground, popping a disk up from under the Waterbender and sends him flying away.

The mover screen shows Evil Unalaq being defeated.

“It’s a knockout!” The commentator calls.   
  


After the mover, Varrick is being put into the back of a police van, the Waterbenders are tied up to the left and they are surrounded by reporters.

Zhu Li is lead into the van after Varrick.

Lin and Raiko stand at the top of the arena steps, watching.

“Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the North. Then Republic City would have no choice but to join the war on the side of the South.”

Raiko shook his head, “I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming.”

“Actually, someone did. Remember Mako?”

Raiko pauses a moment and looks at Lin.

“You've got a great officer on your hands.”

Lin smiles a little, “he’s one of the best.”

Bolin stands at the top of the arena’s steps as people take pictures of him.

Asami approaches him, “Bolin, you saved the President and you proved Mako was right all along. We have to go tell him what happened.”

He keeps posing for pictures and Asami rolls her eyes, “Bolin!”

“Oh, you meant right now.”

Bolin and Asami look up when they hear a sky bison rumble overhead.

Oogie is approaching them, carrying Korra, Tenzin, Keiko, Bumi and Kya.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Tenzin says, landing Oogie, “we should’ve left Keiko back at the temple.”

“Tenzin,” he turns to look at Korra’s sad eyes as she holds her friend, “Lin deserves to know what happened to Keiko, you can’t keep her in the dark about this.”

Tenzin sighs, he hears footsteps and sees Lin approaching them with president Raiko not far behind.

Korra carefully passes Keiko’s spiritless body to Bumi and Kya.

She jumps off the bison and runs towards Raiko.

“President Raiko!”

He takes in her panicked tone, “Avatar Korra, what's wrong?”

“Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just want to take over the South anymore, he wants to destroy the whole world.”

Bolin and Asami overhear and run over.

“Unalaq is gonna destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?!”

“He’s trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over. Sir, we desperately need your help.”

Everyone looks to Raiko, he thinks for a moment before answering.

“I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no, if the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry.”

Tenzin becomes angry at his words and steps forward, “there are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them. Raiko, you must reconsider!”

“I'm aware that lives are on the line, and that's precisely why my troops are staying here.”

In the bison's saddle, Asami sees Bumi cradling someone, “who is that?” She asks, unsure if she wants to know the answer.

Korra and Tenzin look at Lin with sorrow in their eyes and towards Bumi who stands and turns, jumping off the bison.

He approaches them, carrying Keiko’s body in his arms.

Asami gasps, eyes widening in disbelief and shock.

Bolin could only stare, he feared the worst, they all did. He felt something squeezing his heart, his lungs, it felt nearly suffocating, tears burned his eyes.

She was so still...like she was...like she was...

But she couldn’t be.

Eyes turned to Lin when a panicked gasp escaped her.

She pushes past Korra and Tenzin, rushing towards Bumi.

“Ten...Tenzin...”

She puts a hand on Keiko’s cheek, “she’s so still...wh-why is she...Tenzin?”

She turns to Tenzin with desperate eyes full of unshed tears, she was shaking, “Tenzin what happened to our little girl?!”

Bolin turns to the Avatar, “Korra...”

They turn to her for answers, tears escape her eyes.

“Lin...I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?!”

“Keiko was my guide into the Spirit World but we got separated. When I found her again Unalaq captured her and he threatened to destroy her soul if I didn’t open the Northern portal, she begged me not to but I couldn’t let Unalaq destroy her so I did what he asked but he refused to let her go and now she’s trapped.”

Lin shook her head in disbelief and turned back to Keiko.

Korra watched Tenzin wrap his arm around her shoulders, “I’m going to bring her back Lin, I promise, I won’t rest until our little girl is home safe.” 

“No, I’m coming with you,” Lin says, touching Keiko’s forehead, brushing the hair away, “we’re going to bring her home, together.”


	28. Chapter 28

Mako was released when they found out Varrick really was to blame for everything.

When he stepped into the lobby, he didn’t expect to find Korra standing there, smiling so brightly at him.

She runs to Mako, throwing her arms around the Firebender.

He looked at the Avatar with surprise before she kisses him.

Bolin looks at them with shock and glances at Asami, eyes wide with betrayal, she glares at Mako and turns away.

“Mako, I missed you so much,” Korra says.

Bolin puts his hands on their shoulders, pushing his anxiety for Keiko aside, just for a moment, as hard as it was. 

“Hey, Korra’s back, isn’t that great!”

Mako stares at her, nervously, “Korra, hey, I missed you too. So you're not still mad at me?”

Korra looks at Mako, still smiling but she’s confused and a little bit oblivious, “why would I be mad?”

“We had that fight before you left, remember?”

The Avatar frowns and looks down at the floor, “no, not really. I got attacked by a dark spirit, and I lost my memory for a little while. Maybe it hasn't all come back yet. Was it a bad fight?”

“Uh...mm...no. No, it- it wasn't that bad,” he lies, smiling awkwardly.

The Firebender looks around, trying to find anything to get him out of his situation.

Korra was here and so was Tenzin, if he was here shouldn’t Keiko be?

But as he looked around he didn’t see Lin Beifong anywhere either.

Mako turned to his brother, his cheeks were stained with dry tears and when the joy of their reunion faded from Korra’s face, worry took over.

Mako stared, puzzled, “did I...did I miss something? Where’s Beifong?”

“Outside,” Korra says, “with Kiki, Kya and Bumi.”

Mako had to think, “Kiki?” Realization struck, “oh, Keiko...is she alright?”

Korra shook her head and she presses her face into his chest, gripping his shirt.

Mako hesitates before hugging her.

“Unalaq captured her spirit, she’s trapped in the Spirit World and it’s my fault.”

Tenzin approaches Korra and touches her shoulder, “I’m sorry to interrupt but we don't have much time. We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq.”

“I think I know just the man to talk to,” Bolin says.

Tenzin, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako approach Varrick’s cell, not expecting to find it so lavishly furnished. 

The man swivels around in his chair and smiles at them.

“Guys, hey! What do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day,” he smiles and turns to his assistant, “Zhu Li, come on! We got guests, whip up a pot of that green tea I love.”

“Yes, sir.”

Korra looks at him a bit puzzled, “Zhu Li's in prison with you?”

“Of course. I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?” He stands and makes his way over to the bars.

“We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit,” Mako scowls, Varrick pouts at them.

“Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things too. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did! Oh, yeah, I guess that was a bad thing.”

Their glares all soften, except for Mako, who’s frown deepens.

Asami crosses her arms, “you stole everything from me, and you tried to kidnap the president. Those are pretty bad too.”

“I wasn't going to hurt him. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war,” Varrick tries to justify his actions.

“Well, we're gonna end it. Where's all the stuff you stole from Asami?”

“The Future Industries stuff? It's on my battleship.”

“You have a battleship?” Korra questions and Varrick sits down in his chair.

“Of course I do! I bought the first one they made, named her the Zhu Li.”

Bolin points, confused, “you named your battleship after your assistant?”

“Yep. They're both cold, heartless war machines.”

Zhu Li places the tea on the table next to Varrick, “your tea, sir.”

“Look, I am truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li.”

He sips tea and Zhu Li gives him a look.

“My battleship, it's yours, and everything on it.”

Korra looks at Tenzin, hopeful, “it’s not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing,” she turns to Varrick, “thank you.”

* * *

Korra stands outside the bridge of the ship, looking out over the ocean worriedly. Mako walks up to her from behind.

“It's okay. We're gonna stop Unalaq and get Keiko back.”

Korra looks at him briefly before turning back, “I hope Keiko’s alright, wherever Unalaq has her.”

Mako puts his hand on Korra's shoulder.

She hugs him and he hugs her back, “I'm sure she's fine.”  
  


In the morning, Lin wakes up and immediately rushes to Kya, who moves her arms rhythmically as she bends the water in the bathtub Keiko is lying in, siphoning energy into her to keep the girl alive.

Lin hadn’t left her side since the arena. She always seemed on the verge of tears and full of the urge to rip Unalaq’s head off his shoulders the moment she sees him.

”I’ve never been the best mother to her,” Lin says and Kya listens, “I left her when she needed me, all because I thought I wasn’t fit enough to raise her.”

”But you’re here now,” Kya says softly, “that’s what matters.”

Outside, Bumi sits cross-legged on deck, playing his flute, Oogie lays behind him.

Below him, Korra bends air at a dummy in frustration while Tenzin stands behind her and Mako stands off to the side.

She throws a couple more air-punches, then a roundhouse kick.

Bolin approaches Mako, wearing a purple raincoat and eating a slice of pie.

He needed to keep his mind occupied, away from Keiko for now. The Earthbender tried to see her last night but was promptly kicked out of the room by Lin. 

“What's up with the coat? And where did you get that pie?”

“It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find.” He sighs, “I just...I need to keep myself busy, Beifong won’t let me in to see Keiko.”

“What? Why not?”

“Family only,” Bolin explains with a defeated sigh.

“But Korra went in earlier,” Mako protests, “and she’s not family.”

“They consider her to be,” Bolin pouts, he takes a deep breath, trying to shake Keiko’s spiritless body from his mind, “anyway, have you told Korra yet? About how you guys broke up and then you kind of started dating Asami while she was off getting attacked by dark spirits?”

Mako glances at Korra, still Airbending, her face contorted in rage and her body and face dripping beads of sweat from her efforts.

Mako glares at Bolin, “you wanna keep it down?” He looks down at his feet, “I'm waiting for the right moment.”

Bolin smiles mockingly, “oh, Mako,” he puts his arm on Mako's shoulder, grinning wider, “you know, a wise man once told me that delivering bad news to a girlfriend was like ripping off a blood-sucking leech. You just have to do it fast and get it over with.”

Mako frowns, “I hate it when you listen to me. Fine.”

“Unalaq will be waiting for you. You'll need all of your Avatar power to stop him,” Tenzin says, arms crossed.

“I'm going to close the spirit portals, lock Vaatu in for another ten thousand years,” Korra throws a punch and a blast of fire speeds towards the dummy, “and make Unalaq wish he'd never been born!”

The blast hits the dummy’s head directly, sending it up in the air.

It lands at Mako’s feet, he looks down at it wide-eyed and bewildered. He picks it up and hands it to Korra.

“Thanks, Mako.”

Korra turns to head back to training but halts in her tracks when she hears Mako try to say something.

“Uh...um...”

When Korra turns to face Mako, he whips around, pretending he hadn't said anything and looking up at the sky.

“Did you want something?” She asks and he grins the terrible liars grin.

“Uh, no, no, nothing.”

Korra makes a concerned face but turns back around to return to training anyway.

Mako sighs and presses his fist to his forehead in frustration.

Kya comes out of a door behind them.

“As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main port. Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defences around the portal and enter the Spirit World.”

Kya looks at him, concerned, “whoa, since when does my little brother want to crash or blast through anything?”

“I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter,” Tenzin states with furious determination. He turns around when he hears Bumi's voice.

“We all want to save Keiko, but I think your plan might be a tad overaggressive, seeing as there are only seven of us and one ship.”

“Really? And what do you suggest?”

“An attack like this calls for strategy,” he reminisces with nostalgic looks and animated gestures, “I remember when I was surrounded by pirates in the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all with just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses.”

Tenzin folds his arms and yells at Bumi, “I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now! This is serious.”

Bumi pouts.

Bolin, Asami, and Mako approach Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Korra.

“Are we almost there?”

“Almost. But, I just picked up a distress signal from the Southern troops, there's a problem.”   
  


At the Southern Water Tribe Compound,

Oogie lands on the snowy ground, Korra rides in on Naga.

Senna descends the steps of the healing hut to greet them. Korra dismounts off Naga and runs to greet her mother.

“Mom!”

They hug while Lin gently passes Keiko’s body down to Tenzin on the ground.

“I'm so happy you're here,” Senna says.

Korra pulls away a little, “where’s dad?”

Senna’s eyes welling up, she bows her head down sadly, “Unalaq wiped out the entire Southern resistance and captured your father.

“I’ll get him back,” Korra tells her mother as Tenzin approaches them.

“Where is my mother?”

“She's in the healing hut. So many injured.”

Korra slides the door open and they’re all shocked at what they see.

Dozens of Southern Water Tribe soldiers lying in cots or on blankets, covered in bandages. Katara is tending to a few in the far corner.

The old woman turns when she hears Tenzin and the others enter and approaches them, placing a hand on Keiko’s body.

“What happened?”

“Her soul is trapped in the Spirit World.”

“Oh, my goodness. How long has she been away?”

Kya looks fearful, “almost a week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, mom.”

Katara looks at her daughter and down at her granddaughter, concerned and a little doubtful.

Tenzin gently lays Keiko in a pool of water. Katara begins bending energy from the water into her, making the water glow.

“How much longer can she survive like this?”

“I don't know. But she's very strong to have lasted this long.”

Eventually they all leave, except for Lin and Bolin who stayed behind.

Lin glowers at the young Earthbender, “what are you still doing here? Go outside and wait for the others.”

Katara turns to Bolin who stares at Keiko, near tears. He takes a deep breath and says, “actually I was hoping to have a few moments with her.”

”What? Absolutely not!” Lin snaps and Katara stops bending for a moment and touches Lin’s hand.

“Lin, let him have a moment with her, who knows how much longer she can last.”

The two women look at Keiko’s body, despondent.

Lin hesitated but gets up and leaves the room, Katara stays and starts to bend the water again.

Bolin sits down, “she looks so peaceful,” he says with a tearful chuckle, “like she’s sleeping.” A tear slips from his eye, “since we got on Varrick’s ship I tried to distract myself from what was happening, I kept trying to convince myself that it was all just a bad dream and I’ll wake up and she’ll be fine but it’s not.”

Katara glances at the Earthbender with sympathy, “you really care for her, don’t you?”

Bolin nods, “I do,” he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, “when she came back to Republic City I was going to tell her that I love her but now I might not get the chance.”

* * *

In the Spirit World

The fog had eventually infected Keiko’s mind, reverting her spirit back to when she was a five-year-old girl in a green dress. 

She wandered around the fog, calling out for her mother, rubbing her eyes with tiny hands, “mommy come back! Don’t leave!”  


She fell on her bottom and cries.


	29. Chapter 29

Korra is speaking with the group when Bolin leaves the healing hut.

He wipes his eyes one more time and clears his throat before he approaches them.

“I talked to the rebels, they said Unalaq's got the Southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away,” she says.

“Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now.”

“There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is.”

Bumi sets his hands authoritatively on his hips and draws everyone's attention to him.

“You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week, but when we finally located the only oasis for one hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry Sandbenders.”

Everyone stares at Bumi with disbelieving expressions while Bumi continues, “I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above.”

Tenzin's eye begins twitching in irritation.

“So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys-“

Having had enough, Tenzin gets in Bumi's face, “enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Keiko’s life depends on what we do here today?!”

Bumi stares at his younger brother, hurt.

Asami steps forward holding up her hand, “hold on, maybe Bumi's right. We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above.”

“What are you thinking?” Korra asks.

“Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction and scatter some of the defences. You, Tenzin, Bumi, Lin and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogie when you see an opening.”

Korra nods in agreement, “let’s get moving.”

Oogie flies away with the group in saddle, Naga and Pabu watch from the ground.   
  


At Unalaq’s camp, surrounding the spirit portal.

Eska and Desna walk into the tent, they approach their father who meditates.

“What are we still doing here, father?” Eska asks.

“The invasion was completely successful, and the Southern Tribe is under our control. The spirit portals are open.”

“You've restored balance, now we would like to go home.”

Unalaq stands, “you don't understand. Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish.”

“What else is there? The Water Tribe is united.”

“After today, there will be no more Water Tribe, no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent and new. And I will lead this glorious revolution.”

Eska and Desna exchange uncertain glances.

“Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal.”

“From whom? We've already beaten everyone.”

“The Avatar will be here soon. She has no choice.”   
  


Oogie flying through the clouds, Asami pilots the biplane nearby.

Mako is tied at the waist to the right-wing and Bolin was tied to the left, holding onto the supports for dear life.

Asami looks in Oogie’s direction and gives a thumbs-up. Tenzin holds onto Oogie’s reins, looking in Asami's direction and nodding in acknowledgment of her signal.

Oogie swoops up, the bison ascends higher than the plane. 

“Are you ready?” Asami calls to Bolin over the wind.

“I'm an Earthbender strapped to the wing of a plane hundreds of feet in the air, so, no?”

“Don't worry. There's no way they'll be expecting this,” Mako assures.

They broke through the clouds and now have a clear view of the camp and spirit portal which now swarmed with hundreds of spirits, flying around the beam of light.

Bolin looks down at the Northern Water Tribe forces on the ground, in battle-ready stances behind blocks of ice.

Future Industry mecha-suits stand behind the soldiers.

“I think they were expecting it!”

Asami's plane swoops down, descending toward the defences.

Inside the fortress, soldiers bend spears of ice out the windows.

They shoot them in volleys towards the sky.

Ice comes directly at the plane but Asami moves out of the way in time

As the Northern soldiers continue shooting ice their way, Bolin clings to one of the wing’s supports and screams, “ahhh!!! Asamiii!”

In the cockpit, Asami holds onto the centre stick with all her might.

“Get ready!”

She pushes the stick forward and the plane dives as volleys of ice from two directions are thrown at it, but miss.

The plane dips then rises back up, it swerves left then right to avoid more ice.

“Fire!”

Mako sends three blasts of fire down, he hits a barrack and sets it ablaze.

Asami pulls the plane up and down again, leaning left.

Bolin flings Earth disks down at the mecha-suits.

Asami pulls up and Bolin takes a detonator out of his backpack, he pulls the trigger and the explosives detonate.

Oogie flies into view.

“There are spirits everywhere. I don't see an opening,” Korra says.

Tenzin leans to the side for a better look at the ground, while Kya, Korra, Lin and Bumi keep an eye out from Oogie’s saddle.

“Let's circle around and see if we can find a way from the other side.”

A large dark spirit emerges from the portal and heads directly for the bison, followed by others.

Tenzin pulls on the reins and forces Oogie to swerve and avoid being hit by the oncoming spirits.

“Hold on!”

Oogie dives with a dark spirit swooping around behind him, snapping its jaws at the bison and landing a hit.

Oogie growls as he flies right, his legs, sides, and tail covered in vine-like dark spirit matter. Other dark spirits fly directly behind him.

One of them lands on the bison's side, Korra blasts air at the spirit, knocking the creature off.

Kya bends a stream of water out of her hip-flask. She bends water at a spirit right above her and then another one.

Oogie looks frightened as the dark spirit tendrils creep over his neck onto his face.

Tenzin turns to yell at the others, “the spirits are weighing Oogie down, we're losing altitude!”

A dark spirit lands on Oogie’s tail and Bumi climbs out of the saddle and kicks it.

“Get off of him, you sticky, nasty, little blob of goo!”

The spirit knocks Bumi off-balance and he falls, grabbing onto the spirit's back.

“Whoa! If I go, you're coming with me!” Bumi kicks himself off Oogie’s tail, holding tightly onto the spirit as he falls, “Aah!”

“Bumi!”

Near the portal, Asami's plane swoops down, dodging more shards of ice that fly right past them.

The plane continues descending.

Northern soldiers on the ground bend the snow covering the ground right beside them and morph them into giant shards of ice, proceeding to fling them into the sky.

Ice shards smash into the bottom of the right wing and the tail. The plane tilts right while Mako tries to hold on and throw a fire blast at the ground.

A line of smoke trails from the tail while Mako spews a long trail of fire right at the defences. The plane zips back into the sky, leaving a long line of smoke in its wake.

Asami looks down at the ground and the destruction below.

The plane veers toward the ground.

Bolin holding onto the wing supports as the plane banks left.

He throws more metal disks downward, at the fort.

Northern soldiers look out the window slots. The soldiers inside retreat as the disks begin exploding.

Bolin looks back at the ground behind him as the fortress below is peppered with explosions.

“I wish Varrick was filming this. We could call it ‘Nuktuk: Sky Warrior’!” Bolin raises his fist in the air triumphantly, as the plane veers right.

Northern soldiers watch the plane fly toward them.

Eska keeps her eyes on the plane, enraged.

She and her brother propel themselves forward by bending the snow underneath them.

Eska and Desna slide across the snowy ground and bend a couple ramps of ice, they slide off those into the air and kick splashes of water in perfect synchronicity.

The water blasts freeze into ice and strike the tail, breaking it in two.

The tail of the plane explodes, and it goes into a nosedive. Eska and Desna slide to a halt in the snow, while the smoking plane screams its way toward the ground in the distance.

Asami as she struggles to keep control of the plane's descent.

“Brace yourselves!”

The plane falls and then crashes to the ground, Asami, Bolin and Mako are thrown, landing unconscious in the snow.

Tenzin tries to keep control of Oogie’s rapid descent as the spirit tendrils creep toward him. The bison dives toward the ground and crashes into it, hurtling Tenzin, Korra, Lin and Kya off.

Korra groans, struggling to keep her eyes open as Northern soldiers approach them.

When she opens them again she sees her father, beaten and dishevelled inside of a tent. Her hands are bounds in chains, along with Tenzin and Kya, Lin’s hands are bound with rope.

“Dad,” she rises to her knees, he opens his eyes and looks at her, sadly, full of remorse.

“Korra, I'm so sorry. I failed you.”

Korra leans in closer, “don’t give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet, we still have a chance.”

The tent flaps open and Korra turns as Asami, Bolin and Mako are thrown unceremoniously to the floor, also bound in chains.

Eska, Desna and a guard stand by the entrance. Mako glances back at Korra, remorseful.

“We tried.”

Unalaq enters the tent, “congratulations, everyone. You've all got front-row seats for the beginning of the new world order, it’s a shame that little Airbender friend of yours won’t be here to witness it with you, but she had to be removed, she was too good, too...light.”

Bolin struggles with his bindings, raising to his knees, “what did you do with her?!” He demands and Unalaq chuckles.

“Oh, did I strike a nerve?” The Waterbender bends forward and takes Bolin’s chin in his hand, looking into his eyes, “hm, yes, I rather did, you have feelings for the Little Airbender, don’t you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes,” he steps away from Bolin, “a pity you will never get to tell her how you feel.”

He turns to Korra who shuffles forward, “you don't know what you're doing, Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened for the last ten thousand years.”

“You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos.” Unalaq frowns, “you call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge, we should live together as one.”

Korra glares at her uncle, “even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did.”

“It's true that when Wan fused with Raava, he tipped the scales in her favour. But this time, I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu.”

Eska's and Desna's eyes widen and they glance at their father, surprised by this revelation.

“And together, we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar. Your era is over.”

Tonraq leans towards his brother, looking both desperate and saddened, “think about what you're doing. I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. You're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?”

Unalaq sneers, “I'll be no more of a monster than your own daughter. The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us.”

Eska and Desna glance at each other, uncertainly.

“Keep them locked up,” Unalaq tells his children, “after the Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra.”

“Yes, father.”

Unalaq turns and opens the tent flap to exit.

Kya leans on Tenzin’s shoulder, looking up at his broken face.

“I failed in every way. We've lost Keiko forever.”

“There's still a chance,” Kya says softly, “they didn't get Bumi.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, last night I uploaded chapter twenty-nine just after midnight. I wanted to mention it just in case someone missed it
> 
> Anyway, chapter thirty-one will be posted later today, possibly tonight around 9pm

A foot pops out of the snow, followed by Bumi, who sits up and looks around.

The dark spirit he took with him floats by.

Bumi yelps and crawls away, he stands and stares at the spirit.

Bumi points to the spirit but then raises his hands in fisticuffs.

“Oh, you want to play some more. Well, bring it on.”

The spirit floats closer, Bumi bounces on his feet and strikes the spirit in the face.

Nothing happened.

He strikes it three more times at different angles.

Again, nothing.

Bumi swings his fist behind him, he uppercuts the spirit, it looks down at Bumi, he breaks into a slight grin and chuckles nervously with wide eyes.

The spirit swings its fist into Bumi, sending him into the air.

Bumi tumbles to the ground, face first into the snow, he stands and shakes it off, he glances back at the spirit and sneakily reaches into his coat.

“Oh, we're playing dirty, huh?”

He flings a dagger at the spirit and it lands in its gut as if it had landed in jelly.

The spirits insides flip around and it shoots the dagger right back at Bumi, who screams and ducks.

The man gasps and scrambles to his feet, moving out of the way just as the spirit comes crashing down into the snow where he was just sitting.

Bumi frantically pats his coat, looking for anything else to use against the spirit.

He reaches into his coat and triumphantly whips out...his flute.

Bumi makes a disappointed face when he realizes what it is.

The dark spirit as it stops floating towards him and the markings on its face that work as eyes suddenly widen at the sight of the flute.

Bumi makes a thoughtful expression, then draws the flute to his lips and begins playing. The dark spirit morphs back into something less intimidating and more innocent-looking. Bumi’s face lights up and he stops playing.

“Hmm, looks like we've got a music lover here.”

Bumi begins playing again, the spirit as it begins to bob to and fro to the music, while Bumi begins hopping between both his feet in a dance.

He hears something coming and turns around, running at him full speed was Naga with Pabu on her head.

Bumi’s face breaks out into a wide grin, he laughs, “reinforcements!”

Naga halts and Bumi hugs her face, Pabu chirps down at him.

Bumi pulls away and the spirit floats up behind him.

“Alright, soldiers. Looks like it's on us to save the day. Luckily, I've got a plan.”   
  


Eska and Desna look up at the spirit portal from their fathers tent.

Everyone is still chained up inside.

“Eska, Desna, listen to me.”

Eska and Desna turn and look at their cousin.

“You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy.”

“We will never turn on our father.”

“Please, if you let me out now, I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu, no one will be safe. Desna, he won't be your father anymore.”

Desna narrows his eyes and moves to confront Korra angrily, “you don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world, if he says what he is doing is right, I believe him.”

Outside Northern soldiers are putting out the fires Mako and Bolin had caused.

A soldier patrols the perimeter while Bumi, Naga and Pabu are pressed up against the wall, a poor attempt to blend in, but the soldier keeps walking as if he can't see them.

When Bumi and the animals are out of his view, only then does the soldier notice, he comes to a stop and his eyes widen, realizing what he just passed.

“Huh?”

Bumi leaps at the soldier tackles him to the ground.

Inside the camp two soldiers converse with dark spirits floating all around them.

“You know, if I wanted some ball of evil lurking over my shoulder all the time, I'd have stayed home with my mother-in-law.”

Bumi walks past them in his Northern soldier disguise.

“All right, spirit army, your general is here. Follow me!”

He pulls out his flute and starts to play.

The spirits stop floating around, turning their attention to the music, they fly toward Bumi.

“It’s working!”

The dark spirits continue circling him, then they all strike where Bumi is.

As they become stuck to each other, wriggling frantically, Bumi cowers on the ground beneath them.

“It's not working!”

Bumi scrambles and runs through the camp past other soldiers as the dark spirits chase him.

More spirits fly between two more tents, Bumi starts running the other way but spots a line of mecha tanks.

Bumi looks at both hoards of spirits chasing him and scrambles up one of the tanks and climbs inside, shutting himself in before the spirits can attack him.

Dark spirits latch onto it and sink through the metal.

The moment Bumi buckles himself in the controls begin to spark and go haywire.

The lamps inside turn on and the tank lurched forward at full speed.

It runs right into a tent and doesn't stop, taking the canvas with it.

The suit crashes into another tent, then zigzags into another, all while Northern soldiers flee.

Bumi screams and flails around the smoke-filled machine, “get me out of here!”

Bumi pushes the lever forward, one of the arms spins and a grappler shoots out, flying towards the radio tower where it latches on.

The tank starts spinning around the tower, running into the tents and barracks in its path.

The mecha continues on its rampage, knocking over a barrack where two soldiers are playing Pai Sho and the other rolls over and continues sleeping.

Dark spirits fly for the tank and Bumi looks on with fear, he reaches behind him and yanks on a handle attached to a cord.

Bumi is ejected from the suit, still buckled in his seat, he screams, hurtling towards the only remaining tent, spinning wildly in the snow.

“Whoo-hoo!”

He slides into the tent, knocking Eska and Desna over coming to a complete stop.

“Alright, guys. Rescue time!”

Bumi gives a cheesy grin while Eska and Desna stand up behind him, both looking very irritated.

Still carrying Pabu on her head, Naga suddenly leaps through the tent flaps and swats Eska and Desna into each other with her paws, knocking them to the ground.

Korra, Tonraq, Tenzin, Lin, Kya, Bolin, Mako and Asami stare at him astonished.

Bumi unbuckles himself and starts freeing everyone else.

Tenzin exits the tent, looking at the destruction with shock as the radio tower itself topples over.

“Bumi, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?”

The whole group exits the tent, Mako and Bolin hold the injured Tonraq up.

Bumi reaches into his borrowed uniform and shows his flute to Tenzin.

“I did it all with my trusty flute and-“ he hangs his head low in despair, “oh, never mind. You wouldn't believe it anyway,” he begins marching, leading the group away.

“Let's get moving.”

They approach the ice fortress containing the forest that holds the portal.

They stand in the forest, with Naga and Oogie sitting off to both sides.

Tonraq limping forward, out from under Mako's supportive arm.

“You run into the portal. I'll try to hold off anyone who comes after you.”

“No, you're too hurt. You need a healer,” she turns to Asami, “Asami, can you take Oogie and my dad back to my mom?”

Asami nods, “mm-hmm.”

Korra turns to face her father, “this is my fight now.”

Tonraq embraces his daughter, “Korra, I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Mako and Bolin help Tonraq onto the bisons back, he’s joined by Naga and Pabu.

Asami holds the reins, “yip-yip.”

Oogie rises from the ground and takes off. Korra faces Tenzin.

“Once we're inside, you go find Kiki, Mako and Bolin will take care of Unalaq while I close the portal, so Vaatu can't escape.”

“Wait a second,” Bolin says panicked, “worst case scenario: So we're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals and let's just say something happens to you, are we gonna be trapped in there for eternity?”

“If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not...” she looks at sober expressions on Mako's, Bolin's, Bumi's, Lin’s and Kya's faces. Korra bows her head and sighs, then looks up at the group, “let’s go.”

She runs towards the portal, followed by Tenzin, Bolin and the rest of the group.

Dark spirits circle around the Tree of Time where Vaatu is imprisoned still.

Unalaq faces the tree, standing on the roots, he turns his head toward the Southern Portal.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin walk through it, standing together. Tenzin, Kya, Lin and Bumi are right behind them.

Dark spirits roar and fly towards them, Unalaq leaps onto the back of one.

“Tenzin, go find Keiko!”

“Come on!”

Tenzin, Kya, Lin and Bumi run off, while Korra presses her fists together and she goes into the Avatar State, her eyes glowing.

Korra runs forward and then makes a spinning kick in the air before sending a wave of air toward the spirits, pushing them away.

Unalaq leaps forward off the back of the spirit he was riding, spinning around high into the air, he bends water upward and crystallizing into a tower of ice, Unalaq slides down to the ground.

He bends more water as Mako and Bolin run forward and leap into the air.

Mako bends a defensive line of fire and Bolin bends a block of Earth upward from the ground, both defending against blasts of water.

Korra runs toward the portal, eyes glowing.

She reaches in and begins to close the portal.

Unalaq runs forward, leaping and bending the water as a boulder slides across the ground past him.

Unalaq bends the block of ice from behind him into a whip of water, slashing at a fire blast coming right at him, extinguishing it in mid-air.

He battles the brothers.

Mako flipping backward in the air, dodging water as Bolin summons more boulders from the Earth to block Unalaq's blasts.

Korra is still trying to close the portal far behind them.

When Mako lands, he sends more fire blasts then nods to Bolin, who bends a promontory of rock out of the ground directly beneath Mako, propelling him into the air toward Unalaq. Bolin's bending slices the promontory in half and he sends the upper block at Unalaq, who blocks it with a defensive blast of water just as Mako sends another fire blast at him.

Unalaq bends water to block that as well, then throws Mako to the side one powerful blast of water.

Bolin sends the lower block of his promontory sliding across the ground toward Unalaq, who brings a wave of water to stop the block and then push it back toward Bolin.

The block smashes into Bolin and breaks apart upon impact, sending Bolin flying backward.

Unalaq approaches Bolin while he lays there and leans down, “should I tell you more about the Little Airbender? How she begged and pleaded for me to allow her to return to her body, but I couldn’t do that, no. Do you want to know what I did? I threw her little spirit away, somewhere her father will never find her.” He stands up straight, “besides, there’s no point in trying to save her now, her soul has been away from her body for far too long, she’s already dead.”

Bolin yells and bends at Unalaq who jumps out of the way and hits him with a blast of ice, leaving him disoriented.

Behind them, Korra is still trying to close the portal.

“You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming,” Vaatu says.

The beam becomes thinner and thinner.

Up above, the planets slowly move into perfect alignment.

The portal becomes as thin as a thread, but the beam grows back and glows with an overwhelming brightness. The blast sends Korra backward, hurtling across the ground.

The portals become charged and bend towards one another, connecting into a huge arc directly above the Tree of Time, brightly shining at the centre.

Lightning strikes from where the portals meet. Korra gets on her knees and looks up at the electric arc of light overhead.

Unalaq grins madly as the wind around them picks up.

The bright light at the center of the arc shrinks and then splits, shooting down both branches of the arc into the two portals.

Eska and Desna standing outside the fortification surrounding the forest, as the spirit portal glows yellow and a circular blast of purple energy flies outward from the portal, knocking the twins backward through the snow.

Desna and Eska both look onward in fear.

The purple energy begins to blanket the Earth from the North and South poles, meeting at the equator, covering the whole world.

Lightning sparks from the arc and strikes the Tree of Time.

It glows red, brighter and brighter until the lightning suddenly stops and all light fades to a single point of red light coming from Vaatu's prison until all is completely dark.

And then a blast of white light erupts from the tree and across the landscape.

The light fades and Vaatu is free.

The spirit cackles maniacally and Korra stares with fearful eyes. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I’m still trying to figure out fight scenes, they’re confusing sometimes and honestly not my favourite thing to write and I don’t know how to make them sound good? 
> 
> Maybe I’m just thinking too much.
> 
> But this is only book two out of five I’m planning so maybe I’ll eventually figure it out (the others will be Change, Balance and Aftermath? I’m still thinking on that one)

“Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again.”

Korra gets to her feet, “I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison.”

Unalaq turns, his arms open welcoming as Vaatu flies towards him.

Korra’s eyes glow and she shoots a fire blast at Vaatu, knocking him away before he reaches Unalaq.

Korra gathers the wind into her hands and shoots a blast of air at Unalaq.

He grunts as he is lifted up by a whirlwind and tossed by Korra through the Southern portal.

“Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World!”

“We're on it!”

Bolin and Mako run out of the Spirit World.

Korra enters the Avatar State and rushes towards Vaatu, using fire to rocket herself forward.

Tenzin, Bumi, Lin and Kya walk through a forest in the Spirit World.

“Keiko? Keiko’s spirit, do you hear me? It's your uncle Bumi.”

Tenzin sighs, “ah, this isn't working. We can't just randomly wander the Spirit World, call out for Keiko and expect to find her!”

Lin puts her hands on her hips, “then what do you suggest?” 

“We need to employ the simple rules of tracking,” Bumi kneels down and points to the ground, “first we locate her footprints...then we follow them.”

“Do you even know what Spirit footprints look like? Do spirits even leave footprints? Face it, your tracking skills won't work in the Spirit World.”

Kya sits on the ground, “let me try something.”

Lin rolls her eyes as Kya starts to meditate, “ommmm...” she points left, “Keiko is over there. I feel a lot of spiritual energy coming from that direction.”

“We're in the Spirit World, there's spiritual energy in every direction!”

“Enough! We can't do this by ourselves, we need a spirit guide.” Tenzin says and looks around, he walks off and the others follow.

They approach a cave where a floating, smiling star glows in the darkness.

“Spirit, hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I am in need of your assistance.”

Eight red spider-like eyes open in the darkness, “you dare wake me, human? Humans in the Spirit World belong in one place only!”

The scorpion spider spirit emerges from the cave, the glowing star dangles from an antenna on its face, much like an anglerfish.

The spirit snarls and runs at Tenzin, Bumi, Lin and Kya. The spirit spits webbing at them as they run away.

Tenzin stops at the edge of a cliff, trying to keep his balance.

Lin, Kya and Bumi bump into him as the spirit closes in on them and they are forced to jump off.

They land on the ground below in a pile, with Tenzin on the bottom. He gets off the ground with a gust of wind, which gets Lin and his siblings back on their feet.

Bumi dusts himself off, “well, that didn't work. Now where are we?”

“We're completely lost.”

Korra lands on a rock and pops up a rock below before kicking it.

She leaps back and bends the water from a stream before also flinging it at Vaatu.

He evades her, weaving around fire blasts and gusts of wind.

Korra goes into the Avatar State and uses a gust of air to launch herself at the dark spirit.

Vaatu twists around to avoid her attacks.

Korra hits Vaatu with water and flips backward.

Fire shoots from the bottom of her feet before she hits the ground, letting her hover.

Vaatu whips a tendril at Korra, but she uses fire to shield herself from it, then immediately retaliates by spinning around and shooting a huge, spiralling blast of fire at Vaatu with both fists.

The spiralling blast drills through Vaatu's center and Korra flies through him on a whirlwind.

Korra hovers on jets of fire before landing as Vaatu reforms himself and attacks her with a tendril whip.

Korra dodges back but is then hit when Vaatu shoots an energy beam at her.

She’s knocked back and collides with a rock, she groans when she lands on her hands and knees.

Vaatu straightens back up and heals his wounds before shooting two tendrils into the ground.

Vines spout and wrap themselves around Korra’s body, lifting her up, she struggles against them.

“No!”

Mako and Bolin stand guard outside the portal. The brothers look at each other for a moment before looking back at the surrounding forest. 

A large chunk of ice suddenly erupts from the ground and several ice shards are flung at Mako and Bolin.

Mako turns and looks in surprise.

“Huh?”

Bolin bends a wall to block the ice.

Mako ducks behind it, then shoots two fire blasts from the cover into the forest where the attack came from.

Bolin lifts up two large chunks of Earth and throws them into the trees, knocking one down as the stones crumble into dust.

The brothers stand and wait for the dust to clear, until they hear an attack come from behind them.

Mako and Bolin gasp and roll out of the way as more ice shards fly at them.

Mako stands and punches two more fire blasts.

Bolin backflips and lifts a pillar from the ground, launching it forward with a punch. He then turns to the side and creates a barrier to protect himself from a chunk of ice, but it breaks through and knocks Bolin back.

Bolin slides in the snow next to Mako and stands back up.

“I don't know if we can win this fight.”

“We don't need to win. We just need to stop Unalaq from getting back in the Spirit World.”

In the Spirit World, Tenzin, Kya, Lin and Bumi walk down a path past a large, glowing mushroom. Tenzin looks down at the large orange mushroom as they walk by.

“We're walking in circles! I've seen that same spirit mushroom five times!”

“That's not the same mushroom,” Bumi argues.

“Yes, I am.”

Tenzin points at it, “see? Even it knows we're lost.”

“Oh, sure, listen to a fungus over your own brother.”

“Would you two stop arguing?” Lin snaps, “we don’t have time for this, let’s go back and chose a different path!”

A strange noise like wind is heard.

“What's that?” Kya asks, hiding behind her brothers.

“Mushroom, is that you?”

“Nope, wasn't me.”

A shadowed figure walks into view, Tenzin, Kya, Lin and Bumi gasp.

Iroh emerges from the shadows with a spirit fox by his side.

“Iroh?”

“How...? Where...? It's been so long.”

Iroh smiles, “almost forty years. It's nice to see you again.”

“How did you know we were here?” Tenzin asks.

“My friendly spirit fox told me you were lost. I came to show you the way out.”

“Iroh, we are grateful, but we're not looking for the way out. We're looking for my daughter.”

Iroh frowns, his face serious, “I'm sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't be here. Vaatu has escaped, and darkness threatens to take over.”

Lin puts her foot down, “I'm not leaving until I find Keiko.”

Iroh nods, “I understand but I beg you to be careful. If you travel too deep into the Spirit World, you could end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you.”

Tenzin looks to the group with concern.

They look back to Iroh, but he has vanished.

Tenzin thinks of his words, “a place where only the lost can find you...” he gasps with realization, “that’s it! I know where to find Keiko!”

Korra is still ensnared and struggling in the vines as Vaatu looms over her.

She enters the Avatar State and breathes a huge torrent of fire at Vaatu.

Vaatu is pushed back and releases his hold. Korra looks down and breathes fire at the vines, burning them and freeing herself.

Korra butterfly kicks air then bends a stream of water at Vaatu.

Vaatu is hit by the water stream, then another and avoids a fire blast.

Korra stomps the ground to pop up two large rocks, then bends them into large spikes that shoot into Vaatu and knock him into the air before Korra splashes him with more water. Korra as she lifts herself into the air on an air sprout.

She encases the stunned Vaatu in a wind bubble and surrounds it with rings of water, fire and Earth, the same way Avatar Wan did during the last Harmonic Convergence.

“I'm locking you away for another ten thousandyears, Vaatu!” Korra announces with Raava and the voices of her past lives.

Korra circles her arms before she begins to push the trapped Vaatu back towards the hole in the Tree of Time.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin hide behind raised Earth.

Bolin peeks, “Unalaq? Are you out there?” He turns back to Mako, uncertain, “he must have gone home?”

Bolin peeks around again, only for Eska to reveal herself on the other side.

“Hello, my feeble turtle duck.”

Bolin screams in terror and his hair stands on end before Eska casually knocks him away with her bending.

“Huh?”

Mako briefly turns to see what's wrong just as Desna darts behind him and knocks him away with a blast of water.

Mako and Bolin stand up back to back to face the twins when they are blasted to the side by a large wave of water, knocking them unconscious.

Unalaq rides in on a wave of water as Eska and Desna walk towards him.

The water disperses and Unalaq walks towards the portal between the twins.

”Don't let them escape this time.”

Tenzin, Kya, Lin and Bumi stand outside the cave where the scorpion spider spirit lives.

Its lure is still dangling and glowing in the darkness.

“Are you sure this is the best way to find Keiko?”

“Trust me,” Tenzin says and attacks the spirit with an air blast, “hey, you, spirit! Wake up!”

Its eyes light up in the dark, “you again?!”

The spirit screeches and emerges, spitting it webbing.

Caught in the web, the spirit drags Tenzin, Lin, Bumi and Kya over grassy ground.

They appear annoyed.

The spirit enters into a jagged, rocky area.

It swings them in front of its eyes, hanging them upside down over the fog.

“I thought we were going to be taken to a prison,” Lin says.

“This is a prison.”

“Welcome to The Fog of Lost Souls. You will never escape!”

The spirit swings them over the edge and the webbing comes undone, letting them loose to fall into the fog.

They scream all the way down.

Korra about to place Vaatu back into his prison.

As Vaatu and the other elements grow closer they begin to shine brightly.

And just before he reaches the tree, Korra is attacked by a blast of water from behind.

Korra is knocked way and onto her knees.

In a flash of light, Vaatu is freed from Korra's trap, she looks up, exhausted.

Unalaq bends another stream of water and knocks her out.

On the other side of the portal, Eska and Desna drag Mako and Bolin away from the portal.

Bolin quietly wakes up and glances at Eska dragging him.

He looks to Mako, who looks to Bolin and nods.

Mako kicks a blast of fire at Desna, freeing himself before throwing another blast at Bolin and Eska, separating them.

Bolin runs toward his brother, he stomps the ground, bending two columns to knock down Desna and Eska. The brothers run into the portal, where they see a free Vaatu and an unconscious Korra.

The twins follow them through the portal.

“Stop!”

The twins bend at the brothers, encasing them in blocks of ice, leaving only their heads exposed.

Korra groans and looks up as Vaatu approaches Unalaq. Mustering as much strength as possible, she throws a fire blast, which Unalaq blocks with a blast of water.

Vaatu flies above and descends into Unalaq.

A bright light surrounds them and a loud, unnatural humming noise is heard as the spirit enters Unalaq's body.

He stumbles and gathers himself, he stands upright and opens his eyes, they glow red.

Vaatu’s symbol is seen in his chest and space seems to warp as he is suddenly moved in front of the Northern portal.

He touches the beam of light, using the energy.

The place where the portals meet crackle with electricity. Dark purple energy begins to swirl around his hand, up his arm and the rest of his body.

Once it reaches his head, Unalaq steps back and screams, energy shooting from his mouth and into the sky.

The purple energy turns dark red and seems to bubble all around Unalaq as a bright yellow light shines from within and Korra watches helplessly.

“No!”

The light fades and Unalaq opens his eyes and speaks, his voice echoing with the dark spirit.

“We are now one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty-Two coming later tonight


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through old drafts I kept and I found little bits that I liked but never added, like Keiko carrying a rose around was mentioned in chapter twenty-one and Bolin had to imagine Ginger was Keiko when he kissed her while filming for Nuktuk in chapter eighteen, and I originally mentioned the pink butterflies in chapter eleven, so I went back and added those because I liked them and I didn’t know why I cut them in the first place. There was also a third dream that I ended up cutting but I think I might add it in a chapter towards the end, but I’ll have to go over my notes

“Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin and I will lead them all as the new Avatar.”

“Well, I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet.”

A soft wind blows around Korra a moment.

Unalaq frowns and he charges at Korra, propelling himself forward in a water sprout, Korra does the same and they collide, creating a blinding flash of light.

In the Fog of Lost Souls, they wander around.

“What kind of prison doesn't have any bars or walls? We could walk right out of here,” Bumi says.

“The Fog of Lost Souls is a spirit prison for humans. I read about it in an ancient text. The Fog is actually a spirit...”

Kya gasps, cutting him off.

“...that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories.”

“How long can you be trapped in here?”

Behind them, a shadowy figure walks by.

“I am Zhao, the Conqueror! I am the moon slayer! I will capture the Avatar! I am Zhao, the Conqueror! I am the moon slayer! I will capture the Avatar!”

“Hopefully we're not trapped in here as long as that guy,” Kya says.

Zhao sees Tenzin, “you! You're him! The Last Airbender!” He grabs Tenzin by the collar.

“Ah! No! Get off me!” Tenzin attempts to pull him off.

“You've grown...but I will still defeat you!”

Lin and Kya grab him and toss him away, Kya knocks him away with a water whip.

The four adults run away as he gets back up.

“Come back, Avatar! Face me! I am Zhao, the Conqueror! I will capture you! Victory will be mine!”

Zhao slowly disappears into the fog and his last words echo.

They make it a little further into the fog until they hear the voice of a young child.

“Mommy!”

They turn towards it, they can hear the voice but they can’t see where it’s coming from.

“Mommy, come back!”

Lin freezes, her mind taking her back twelve years, shortly after she and Tenzin split, she had boarded her airship and turned back, Tenzin was holding onto Keiko who screamed those exact words.

“Mommy!”

“Keiko...” Lin breathes and starts walking in the direction of the voice.

“Mommy, come back!”

“I’m coming, hold on!”

Tenzin lurches forward and tries to grab the woman’s arm but she slipped away, running into the fog.

“Lin, come back!”

But she was gone.

Tenzin ties a cord to Kya’s waist, he gives the other end to Bumi.

“If we stay together, we'll find Keiko and Lin and make it out of this fog.”

Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya walk off together, disappearing into the fog.

Korra flies out of the Southern portal, followed by Unalaq.

Korra rode an air sprout and Unalaq, water.

She bends fire at Unalaq who blocks it with a wall of ice.

They fight, she sends an air swipe, he throws shards of ice at her.

Korra blocks them, she pulls boulders up from the ground and throws them at Unalaq.

Unalaq creates two large water whips and cuts through the boulders before throwing a torrent of water at Korra.

Korra bends water in front of her and creates an ice shield, but Unalaq wraps the water around it, freezing it around Korra before throwing her to the ground.

Korra rolls and skids and slides over the snow, grunting in pain before collapsing on her back. Unalaq dispels his waterspout and drops down to the ground.

He uses his landing and bending to form a fissure, the ground splits and Korra falls into the crevice with a yell.

She’s wedged in, she struggles but is unable to move.

Unalaq looks down at Korra with a sadistic grin, he starts to bend the fissure closed.

Korra gasps and struggles, she’s scared and starting to panic as she’s squeezed by the Earth.

“Give in. Your time is over.”

Korra looks left and right, slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

Raava speaks to her, “Korra, this fight is not over.”

“Raava...”

“Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar.”

Korra opens her eyes, entering the Avatar State and the Earth begins to shake.

An enormous pillar of fire erupts from the crevice below him and he is sent flying back. Unalaq shields his eyes from the brightness of the flames and looks up when it has dissipated. Korra rises from a cloud of debris on an air sprout, surrounded by a gold aura.

She speaks with Raava, “you cannot win!”

Korra spins and throws an air swipe at Unalaq. He rises up on a waterspout to dodge it, and Korra chases after him, ripping up the ground below as they fly away.

In the Fog of Lost Souls as Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya still wander, calling out.

“Keiko! Lin!”

Bumi puts a hand on Tenzin and stops them, “wait a second.”

“What? Do you hear something?”

Bumi looks very frightened, “yes, they're all around us. The cannibals, they're everywhere.”

“Bumi, you must focus your mind right now. There are no cannibals.”

“Yes, there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!”

Kya screams, “aah! Who are you two?!”

Tenzin grabs Kya's shoulders, “Kya, we're your brothers. You must remember before the Fog infects you.”

“No, you are just a vision! I have no family! You can't tie me down!”

“They're closing in!” Bumi unties the cord and runs off, “I gotta get outta here! Aah!”

Kya unties her cord and runs off as well.

“No!”

Kya disappears into the Fog.

“Bumi! Kya! Come back!”

Tenzin looks around a moment before bending air to push back the Fog.

He creates a large blast, but it only pushes the Fog back a moment before it comes back and Tenzin fades into it.

Bolin and Mako are still frozen in ice as Eska and Desna walk up to them from behind.

“Please, let us out,” Mako pleads again.

“His grovelling is pathetic.”

“But I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation.”

“Come on! Your dad has become an evil monster, he's trying to bring on eternal darkness! Why would you protect someone who doesn't care about you at all?”

Desna looks worried while Eska cocks an eyebrow.

“Father was going to let me expire when we tried to open the Northern portal...perhaps we should rethink our position,” Desna says.

“Yes!”

“No. Don't listen to him, his words are poisoning your mind.”

Bolin thinks of something and he thinks of it quick...Keiko forgive him.

He suddenly begins to sob loudly.

“What's with this outburst of emotion?”

“I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just so sad...that I'll never get to be with you again.”

Eska approaches the Earthbender, “what? Explain yourself further.”

“Eska, I've always loved you, and I've always wanted to be with you... But now that the world is ending, I'm never gonna get that chaaaaaance!”

“We could have been together, but you left me at the altar.”

“I was scared! I was scared of my true feelings for you. I should have never left you! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry that we'll never have a chance to rekindle the dying ember that was our love into a...big fire of love flames!”

Bolins sobs some more.

Mako and Desna glance at each other awkwardly. Eska’sexpression changes from confusion to surprise.

Eska grabs Bolin's head and kisses him.

Bolin squeezes his eyes shut.

The ice around Bolin and Mako melts.

The kiss goes on a lot longer than Bolin intended, Desna and Mako watch awkwardly in the background.

Eska breaks the kiss, a strand of saliva stuck between her and Bolin's lips.

“You'll never defeat my father. But should you survive, perhaps we can spend eternal darkness together.”

Mako touches Bolin's shoulder and they both run off towards the portal.

“Wow, that was the best acting I've ever seen. You completely fooled her!”

“Thanks, I really went for it, but I feel kinda bad, using her emotions like that.”

“You can feel bad about it later but for now we have to help Korra!”

“They will certainly perish,” Desna says as they enter the portal.

On the other side, they could only stop and look.

Korra and Unalaq ate still battling, flying around on their air and waterspout in the distance past the dead trees.

The brothers run towards them.

Unalaq bends water at Korra and she bends fire back at him.

Cut to Korra as she corkscrews in the air and surrounds herself in fire as she drills through a torrent of water Unalaq throws at her.

The fire and water dissipate and as Korra turns in the air, she uses Earthbending to kick three large boulders at Unalaq.

They hit him and explode into a cloud of dust. Unalaq rises out of the dust and bends water back at Korra as she lands on the side of a hill. Korra leaps away and avoids the water as it hits the ground below.

She continues backflipping as Unalaq throws more attacks at her.

Korra then bends a pillar of Earth underneath her to launch herself into the air.

She spin kicks twice and bends fire at Unalaq.

He evades, then swings a large stream of water down at Korra.

Korra blocks it with her hand and is pushes back.

Korra holds onto the water and swings her arm around.

The water around Unalaq's arm at the other end of the stream freezes and Korra yanks him down to the ground.

A dust cloud is made from the impact.

As it blows away, Unalaq gets back on his feet, still tethered to the water stream connected to Korra.

Korra uses her other hands to send another stream of water at Unalaq's other arm and also freezes it.

Unalaq's eyes glow just before he swings his arms up, breaking the ice, then whips them back down, pulling Korra in close in a waterbending tug of war.

Korra struggles as she slides over the ground, she’s being pulled closer to him until they are face to face and the rest of the ice around Unalaq's arms break.

Korra glares at Unalaq, her eyes glow and the ground beneath them cracks and sinks, creating a crater and the Earth rumbles.

Unalaq’s eyes glow and he smirks.

His head jerks from side to side as he tilts it up and opens his mouth, a purple glow coming from inside it, black tendrils rise from inside Unalaq's mouth.

Bolin and Mako run and they watch what is happening, unsure of what to do.

The tendrils growing longer and curling down. Korra frowns and starts to breathe a blast of fire, but suddenly the tendrils latch onto her face and snuff out the flame. The water tether dissipates and Korra falls to her knees, the tendrils and purple energy going into her mouth.

The tendrils pull back and Korra yells as gold spiritual energy is pulled through her mouth and eyes.

The tendrils pull Raava right out of Korra.

She falls to the ground, her expression lifeless.

Unalaq creates a bubble to hold Raava and the tendrils descend back into Unalaq’s mouth, his eyes radiate red light and he grins.

In the Fog of Lost Souls, Tenzin is alone.

“I must stay focused. Remember who you are, Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of Airbenders. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. But what if I fail? Then your father's hope for the future dies with you. I can't fail! You will.”

Tenzin as he grabs his head in frustration and falls to his knees.

“Aah! Stop it! I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of Airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang!”

“Hello, my son.”

Tenzin looks up at him as he smiles warmly.

“Dad, I've failed you. I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were,” he says with despair.

“You are right. You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me, and you should not be me. You are Tenzin.”

A cloud of fog surrounds Aang and he changes into a mirror image of Tenzin.

The real Tenzin’s expression changes into one of resolve.

He stands, “I am not a reflection of my father. I am Tenzin,” a light shines overhead, and he speaks in unison with his reflection, “I am Tenzin.”

The fog around Tenzin disappears and reveals the other people trapped there.

He looks around and he finds Keiko, but not as she is, but as she was, a scared little girl in a green dress.

“Keiko!”

Tenzin runs up to Keiko and gathers her in his arms, holding her close.

He remembers that dress, “so...this is your darkest memory,” he says and moves to gather the others.

He leads Lin, Kya and Bumi out of the fog and above the canyon.

Bumi slowly regains consciousness, “ah...what happened?”

“I think our brother saved us.”

In his arms, Keiko returns to normal and he sets her down on the ground.

“Dad,” she hugs him.

“You're going to be okay, sweetie. I'm here.”

“I was so scared,” she whispers into his cloak.

“I know, but you’re okay now.”

Keiko sees her mother and moves away from Tenzin to hug her, “please don’t leave me again,” she says.

Lin presses a kiss to her hair and squeezes her gently, “I won’t, I promise.”

When she pulls away from her mother, three pink butterfly spirits land on her arms, she giggles and they move to her shoulders, “hello.” 


	33. Chapter 33

“He’s got the light spirit!” Bolin shouts.

The brothers run for Unalaq and they attack, Unalaq turns to the brothers, he raises a shield of ice to protect himself from the blast of fire shot by Mako, but the shield is shattered and he drops Raava in the snow to raise another.

Which is shattered by another attack of Earth and fire. Unalaq smirks as the debris around him blows away.

Unalaq bends a huge erupting wave of snow and ice, knocking the brothers away and leaving them unconscious in the snow.

Korra reaches for Raava, struggling and groaning weakly.

Purple water wraps around the light spirit and lifts her into the air, Unalaq flings Raava behind him and the spirit collides with a jagged rock, making an ethereal sound of pain.

Unalaq whips the water at Raava, striking the spirit.

Korra struggles to stand, she grimaces as she feels Raava’s pain.

She sees Aang and all her past lives within her soul, but he bursts and dissolves into gold ashes, the connection shattered.

Korra still tries to rise to her feet, but Unalaq strikes Raava again.

Avatar Roku disappears and Unalaq strikes Raava again, he picks her up and throws her against the jagged rock.

Kyoshi vanishes.

Korra gets to her knees and looks to Raava, who is struck again.

Korra clutches her abdomen and collapses back in the snow with a guttural scream of pain as more and more of her past lives vanish, the connection to them severed.

Unalaq grins wickedly as he continues to strike the light spirit, over and over and over again.

The rest of the Avatar spirits vanishing in gold ashes, one by one.

Unalaq bends water from the ground, twisting them into thin streams, they spiral together and Korra reaches out for Raava helplessly, she can barely move.

Unalaq swings the whip down, it strikes Raava one last time, severing her in half.

Wan was the last to vanish.

Unalaq stands over the golden specks of light that were once Raava and Korra passes out from the pain.

In the Spirit World, Keiko gasps and stops, her hand slipping free from her mothers.

They all turn around and look at her with worried faces and she meets them with sorrow, a tear slid down her cheek.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Her father asks with concern.

“Raava...” Keiko whispers.

“What?”

She presses her lips together, “the world is in trouble,” she informs and turns around.

“How do you know?”

“I could feel it...”

She turns and takes one of the butterflies from her shoulder, she holds it in her hands, “take my family back for me, would you?” She whispers to the spirit and turns to her father, giving him the butterfly, “this light spirit will guide you out of the spirit world.”

Tenzin takes the spirit and she starts to glow blue around the edges, slowly becoming transparent.

“I have to go.”

Tenzin and Lin reach out for her as she disappears.

“Keiko, wait!”

When she opens her eyes she’s in another part of the Spirit World, standing before her grandfather who smiles warmly at him but his eyes were laced with concern.

“Aang?”

He holds out his hand and she takes it, “come with me, we don’t have much time.”

Unalaq raises his arms in victory, his body turning purple as Vaatu appears in his chest.

Bolin and Mako help Korra to her knees, looking ahead in horror as Unalaq starts to grow.

He grows and morphs, becoming a monstrous, more like Vaatu, any humanity he held was wiped away.

UnaVaatu towered over the trees, tendrils grew from his shoulders.

Eska and Desna exit through the portal and they stare with mouths agape at their father and what he has become.

Fully formed, UnaVaatu stands up straight, his body dark and the patterns on his chest and head glowing red.

“Now...ten thousand years of darkness begins!”

He reaches up into the sky, touching the Southern lights.

Bolin and Mako stare in awe as lightning crackles through the sky and the wind blows.

UnaVaatu enters the lights and is pulled into them, leaving a sonic boom in his wake, knocking everyone else away.

In Republic City

Police airships fly above and battleships are lined up in Yue Bay to defend the city.

Republic City at night. Police airships fly above it and battleships are lined up in the bay to defend the city.

The spirit lights fill the sky above, creating a twilight that illuminates the entire city.

On Air Temple Island, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora and Pema who holds a sleeping Rohan stare out over the balcony on the top floor.

“Ooh...pretty,” Ikki says, pointing at the lights.

Raiko stands on the front deck of a police airship and speaks into a radio.

“General Iroh, Are your ships in position?”

“Yes, Mr. President,” he says over the radio, “but I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with.”

A purple light shoots from the sky and stops midair.

The light grows brighter and more intense until it explodes.

UnaVaatu rockets out like a comet into the water, creating a huge splash.

He stands, staring at the city.

“It's time to take back the Physical World.”

He walks towards the battleships, General Iroh looks out, eyes widening in terror.

“Fire!”

The battleships fire their cannons at UnaVaatu, he continues to walk forward, not even reacting to the cannon fire.

UnaVaatu stops and raises his arms up to create a huge wave.

He throws his arms down and sends the wave of water at the battleships.

The ship crews yell as the wave hits the ships and knocks them away.

Pema and the children look out over the bay as UnaVaatu walks towards the statue of Aang.

Meelo points at him, “monster attack!”

Unavaatu grabs the statue with both hands and tendrils.

He grunts and begins to pull, throwing Aang's statue down into the water.

A shadow falls over Korra’s unconscious form.

“They're over here!”

Tenzin kneels over her, “please, wake up.”

He picks Korra up out of the snow while Kya examines Mako.

“They’re going to be alright but I need to get them into some spirit water right away.”

Lin hoists Bolin over her shoulder and Bumi does the same with Mako.

They carry them into the Spirit World and lay them in a stream of water.

Kya as she begins to move her arms in a circular rhythm, bending the spirit water to heal them.

Korra opens her eyes and sits up.

Mako and Bolin follow soon after, they all gasp for air and look deathly frightened.

“Thank goodness you're all okay,” Tenzin says and helps Korra out of the water.

“Did you find Keiko?”

“I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed the world was in grave danger.”

Korra frowns, despondent, “she was right.”

“Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?”

Korra sits down on a rock, “no, they fused, then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won.”

Bolin panics, “no! I'm too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness! Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?”

She shakes her head, “when Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too.”

“If that's true, then-“

“The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar,” tears roll down her cheek, “I'm so sorry, Tenzin.”

Korra begins to cry, they look at her with worry and concern, Kya puts a hand on Tenzin’s shoulder.

“She needs you now, more than ever.”

Biplanes fly around UnaVaatu, he looks up and grabs one with his tendrils, the pilot ejects and parachutes to safety just before UnaVaatu smashes the plane into the water below, causing it to explode.

President Raiko looks down at UnaVaatu from inside an airship.

“It's going to destroy the entire city.”

UnaVaatu glances up at the airship, his red markings turn purple and he fires a huge energy beam from his chest at the airship.

The beam hits the tail, causing it to explode and the ship begins falling towards the city, spinning in circles.

The officers inside hold on to the rails as the alarm sounds.

Officer Song pulls a lever and the ramp opens, “we’re going down!”

The officers jump out of the falling airship and use their wires to swing to safety.

Raiko holds onto Song before he also shoots out his wire.

It wraps around a stone dragon head on the roof of a building and he swings off with Raiko. He and Raiko land and slide over a roof, destroying the tiles and stopping just at the edge as the airship falls behind them.

Song stands and Raiko is laying on his side, they stare at UnaVaatu in the bay.

UnaVaatu swings his arms to the side, then thrusts his fingers down at the water in front of him.

His tendrils shoot from his shoulders and into the water and ground below.

Vines shoot out from the water and begin to cover the area.

Including Harmony Tower, brightly lit as vines wrap around it.

In his prison cell, Varrick was doing a bit of exercise and Zhu Li is reading a book.

Vines burst through the cell wall and knock Zhu Li over.

Varrick looks up curiously, he pokes his head out from the hole in the wall.

He takes out a pair of goggles and puts them on.

“Zhu Li, commence operation ‘Winged Freedom’!”

Zhu Li puts on a rather rectangular backpack and runs over to Varrick. She jumps on his back and wraps her legs around his waist, strapping the harness around him.

Varrick jumps out and they begin to fall.

“Do the thing!”

The backpack opens up and spouts mechanical wings.

They’re decent is slowed down and they glide away.

Tenzin sits beside Korra on the rock.

“The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can.”

Korra turns away, “no one can help me now.”

Tenzin sighs, “I know I haven't been the best mentor to you, but I realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu.”

“How?”

“Let go of your attachment to who you think you are and connect with your inner spirit.”

“Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone. I'm not connected to a spirit anymore.”

“I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. Come with me, I need to show you something.”

Tenzin stands and leads Korra towards the tree.

“Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?”

“Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time and the legends say that its roots bind the Spirit and Physical Worlds together.”

“And you think this tree can help me somehow?”

“Yes. I have read that long ago, the ancients would meditate beneath this tree, and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe.”

Tenzin steps forward and jumps up the edge of the hollow part of the tree, he’s then joined by Korra.

The look inside and images appear at the back of the tree as Korra steps.

They show past events from Korra's life.

“These are my memories,” Korra says in awe, she focuses on one memory in particular, it was of Keiko and Korra when they had first met when they were four and five, after Keiko got over her initial shyness. They were playing in the snow, Korra buried her in a pile of the fluffy white powder.

Tenzin came running out of the house to dig her out, he was worried but both girls giggled about it, Keiko’s voice echoed, ‘ _again_!’”

Korra smiles at the memory.

“The Tree of Time remembers all. Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, and fearless.”

The memory changes, turning into Wan in his younger years.

“Avatar Wan.”

“Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person.”

“But he was brave and smart and always wanted to defend the helpless.”

“That's right.”

The memory shows Wan feeding his animal friends, then him doing firebending to protect the spirits and then the spirits rejoicing around him.

“He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava any more than you are.”

An image forms behind them of UnaVaatu, throwing Aang's statue down.

Korra gasps.

“Everyone in Republic City is in danger!”

“You have to help them, Korra.”

“How? They're halfway around the world.”

Tenzin puts his hands on her shoulders, “do as the ancients once did, connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself.”

“You really think I can do this?”

“I have no doubt.”

Korra gives Tenzin a hug and he hugs her back.

“Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I'm proud of you.”

Tenzin begins to leave. He turns for one last look at Korra as she sits down in the center of the tree and begins to meditate.

There is a blue glow above her.

_“If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?”_

“ _He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other.”_

“ _Find the light in the dark.”_ Unalaq’s voice echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll be able to post the rest of the story today, it all depends on the weather.
> 
> But I’ll definitely try to post chapters thirty-four and thirty-five


	34. Chapter 34

Korra stands on astral lights.

She opens her eyes and turns, seeing a giant form of her own spirit, holding a ball of light. Korra stares in awe for a moment before putting on an expression of resolve and begins to walk towards it.

In the Tree of Time Korra begins to glow bright blue and her spirit exits her body, starting to grow.

It walks out of the tree and past the shocked and awed faces of her friends

Her spirit towers over them and walks to the Southern portal, shaking the ground under her feet.

Korra touches the portal and reaches to the light. It

glows and Korra is sucked into it.

“Uh...what did you say to her, exactly?”

Republic City is covered in vines as alarm sirens blare.

UnaVaatu still has his tendrils drilled into the ground under the water. He looks up into the sky and sees a bright blue comet of light.

It stops high in the sky above and an explosion of light comes rocketing downward into the water.

This creates a huge splash which knocks UnaVaatu over.

Korra stands and on Air Temple Island, Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo still watch.

“Korra's back!”

“And she's a blue giant!”

UnaVaatu's face rises from the water and he stands back up, his chest pattern glows bright. Korra waves her arms around and begins to power up.

UnaVaatu fires a beam at Korra and Korra fires a beam of her own back at him.

The energy collides and creates a shockwave, sending waves through the water.

The beams push against each other and Korra puts more power into hers.

Korra’s beam pushes back against UnaVaatu's until he is overpowered and the blue beam blasts him backward over the water.

Korra begins to run toward UnaVaatu and he looks up and throws his tendrils at her.

Korra grabs two of the tendrils and pulls on them, pulling UnaVaatu off balance before Korra delivers a flying knee to his chin, then follows it up by reeling him in with all his tendrils, picking him up over her shoulders, and then tossing UnaVaatu into a cliffside. UnaVaatu has a brief moment to look up and see Korra jumping at him, just before she delivers a powerful punch to his stomach that is strong enough to create a shockwave.

Korra places her hand over UnaVaatu's face and presses his head against the cliff, while with her other hand points her fingers at the center of his chest, then gives it a palm strike that sends waves of gold light through his body.

Korra looks confused and worried as UnaVaatu's tendrils rise behind her and wrap around her torso and wrists, pulling her away and snaring her as she struggles to free herself.

“You are looking for something that is gone. Raava has been destroyed, and soon you will be too!”

UnaVaatu fires a massive energy beam from his chest at Korra at point blank range.

It begins as a purple sphere that grows until it erupts into a huge blast that pushes past Korra. The energy dissipates and Korra hangs her head in fatigue. He lets her go and she falls to her knees.

In the spirit world Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Kya, Bolin and Mako face down a large swarm of dark spirits coming at them, roaring and snarling as they charge.

“They're coming for Korra!”

Mako steps forward and shoots lightning from his fingers, followed by Tenzin shooting a blast of air, Kya throwing a stream of water, and Bolin and Lin bending a wave of rocks all in succession.

In the Physical World, Korra stumbles backward in the water. UnaVaatu waves his arms, powers up, and releases another energy beam from his chest.

Korra is violently blasted back by it and falls into the water, laying there unconscious. UnaVaatu waves his arms again and begins to bend a double helix of water around Korra. 

She is lifted up by it and she and the water begin turning purple, starting from her feet and spreading upward towards her head.

In the Spirit World, they’re fighting the dark spirits.

Tenzin leaps backwards towards the base of the tree where everyone is fending off the spirits, who pressure them with a relentless assault. Bolin throwing large rocks, a dark spirits tendril wraps around his ankle and starts dragging him down, he screams.

“Heeeeeelp!”

The spirit is hit by a stream of water and disappears, letting go of Bolin.

Eska and Desna leaping to Bolin's defence and protecting him from a snake spirit about to strike him.

They send it flying back and each twin throws a blade of water that pushes more spirits back.

“Oh! Thank you, Eska!” Bolin rises to his feet.

Elsewhere, Keiko turns to her grandfather with worried eyes, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Aang places a hand on her shoulder, “be the light in the dark.”

He fades away, leaving her alone.

The butterfly spirit on her shoulder tickles her cheek and she closes her eyes, “be the light in the dark,” she repeats, the butterfly flies away and she disappears in golden light.

UnaVaatu moves his arms rhythmically, the energy still spreading towards Korra's head.

“With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar!”

Above them a ball of light descends from above, hovering in front of Korra’s spirit.

From Air Temple Island, Jinora looks through a telescope, she finds Keiko, her hair floating around her, bathed in gold light.

“Mom, it’s Keiko,” she says and hands Pema the telescope, “and she’s beautiful.”

”What?” Pema looks through the telescope and gasps, “be careful!” She calls out, startling her children.

Keiko’s eyes open, she looks straight at UnaVaatu, locking gazes with the monstrous spirit.

The golden light coming from her chest her glows brighter, impossibly bright as she opens her arms.

UnaVaatu shields himself from it. 

The light grows and encompasses the whole city.

The water around Korra falls and she lands on her knees in the bay.

The light dims and UnaVaatu hears a beating in his chest and a ball of gold light shines from inside.

“No!”

Korra looks up, “Raava!” She rushes at UnaVaatu and punches him in the face, knocking him off balance.

She shoves her hand into his chest, touching the light inside with her finger.

It grows larger and Korra pulls the light out of UnaVaatu.

The monstrous dark spirit falls to his knees as Raava is freed.

The light spirit hovers in the sky near Keiko and they watch Korra bend water around UnaVaatu.

He stands up and looks towards the sky as the water begins to glow with golden light.

Light begins to form in his body, spreading upward.

“Nooo!” He wails as the light spreads the entirety of his body.

He disintegrates into particles of gold light that float away, towards the lights in the sky.

Korra finishes the ritual, “go in peace.”

Keiko and Raava fly towards the giant blue spirit.

“Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again,” Raava says and Korra holds out her palms.

Raava and Keiko float down into Korra's hand, and she carefully covers them with the other. Korra bends her legs and glows before rocketing upwards into the spirit lights above.

In the Spirit World, Mako grabs Bolin's hand and he pulls his brother inside the Tree of Time.

The swarm of dark spirits are pushing the group back as Tenzin covers Mako and Bolin. Mako shoots blasts of fire but is knocked back by a dark spirit's tail.

Tenzin jumps back inside the tree and continues to blast the spirits back with his bending.

The spirits are too large in number and they begin entering the tree, all of them blocking the only way out.

A bright ball of light forms at the top of the joined portals'.

A beam of light shines down from it onto the tree, blinding the spirits that seek to destroy, driving them off.

A shockwave of energy hits the ground and Korra’s spirit emerges from it.

The group climbs out of the tree to see what’s happening.

Korra opens her hands, Keiko floats down while Raava stays near Korra.

Lin and Tenzin walk to meet her spirit who smiles softly at her parents as they reach for her, she takes a moment to look up at Bolin who stares at her in awe.

Eska could see the pure love on his face, clear as day as he looks up at her.

Her voice echos, “I’ll see you soon.”

She vanishes.

Korra's giant spirit form disintegrates, the particles flow back into her physical body and she opens her eyes. 

She steps out of the tree and stares at Raava, who spirals up and Korra jumps on her tail, following the light spirit. She reaches up for the energy beam and when she touches it, the energy sparks and the portals separate as Harmonic Convergence comes to an end.

The sun shines as Korra hovers in the air, glowing blue with Raava on her chest.

She floats down to the ground and returns to her normal self.

“Her Avatar Spirit has returned.”

Korra opens her eyes and they glow briefly, “it’s over.”

Tenzin, Mako and Bolin run towards Korra.

Bolin laughs, Mako hugs Korra and kisses her cheek, “I don't even know what to say.”

“You were amazing.”

“And the way you turned all gigantic like that, wow! I just wish Varrick had been here to film it, it would have been the greatest mover ever! After the Nuktuk Chronicles, of course.”

Korra frowns a moment and looks down sadly before she approaches Eska and Desna.

“I'm sorry about your father, but he was already fused with Vaatu. I couldn't save him.”

“It seems Cousin Korra is under the impression we are saddened by our father's demise.”

“But I will not miss him at all. In the end, he became a deplorable man.”

“Agreed, but how will we explain this to mother?”

Bolin approaches the twins, Eska specifically.

He rubs the back of his head, awkwardly, “hey...so...about the whole-“

Eska cuts him off, “I understand, I knew you were lying to me,” she says and Bolin blinks.

“You do? And you’re not mad?”

Eska cups his cheek, “no, you’re in love with another, I see that now, the way you looked at her spirit before she vanished.” She backs away, “this is goodbye, Bolin, but you will always hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood. I will remember you fondly,” she places a hand over her heart, “my turtle duck.”

Bolin smiles at Eska.

Bum-Ju appears and flies around Bumi.

“Bum-Ju, you're okay!” He hugs Bum-Ju, “I missed you, little buddy.”

Bumi holds Bum-Ju close to his chest, Bum-Ju closes his eyes contently and chirps softly.

A pink dragonfly bunny spirit appears too and hovers around, chirping and looking for someone.

“I think that’s Rosie,” Kya says and looks at the spirit, “are you looking for Keiko?”

The spirit chirps and Kya smiles, “we can take you to her.”

Rosie makes a happy sound and flies around their heads.

Tenzin follows Korra towards the Northern portal.

“Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected to your past lives?”

Korra turns to him sadly, “no, I think that link is gone forever.”

“I see. Why don't you close the portals and we'll go home.”

Korra nods and steps forward.

She raises her hand towards the portal but hesitates.

“Maybe I shouldn't.”

Tenzin turns around, “what do you mean?”

“What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?” She looks to Tenzin for guidance, “well, what do you think I should do?”

“I think you should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you, you are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you.”

Korra looks up at the portal and thinks.

A few moments earlier, Keiko woke up in the South Pole.

She sits up in the healing pool, Katara and Asami’s concerned faces turn into relieved smiles.

Asami holds out her hand and helps Keiko out of the water.

Katara stands and she hugs her grandmother, “it feels good to be back.”

The old woman chuckles, “how do you feel?”

“Starved, like I haven’t eaten anything in a week.”

Katara pulls away and dries Keiko off, “well let's get you something to eat.”

Keiko grabs Asami’s and, “I know what you’re about to ask and yes, everything is fine, Korra saved the world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m in the middle of looking up pet names, unfortunately I can’t say why
> 
> Chapters thirty-five coming later today or tonight if the weather stays nice.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long

Keiko hears Oogie outside and practically flies out of the healing hut.

The bison lands and she smiles, jumping off the stairs and landing softly in the snow.

Her friends and family slide off the bison, she runs for them and her parents open their arms but she zips right past them and throws her arms around Bolin.

He stumbles back on impact but hugs her back, tightly.

Keiko breathes in and sighs, content, she forgot how good this feels.

Behind her, Tenzin cleared his throat and she stepped away from Bolin, looking down at the snow awkwardly.

A spirit chirps and she looks up at Rosie.

Keiko giggles and opens her arms, “hi,” the spirit swoops in and she holds the spirit close.

Rosie chirps apologetically.

“Oh, it wasn’t your fault,” Keiko whispers, “but I forgive you.”

She holds Rosie as metal-clad arms approach her and she leans into her mother who hugs her tightly.

* * *

Southern Water Tribe

They’ve gathered in the palace, Keiko and her family are having a snowball fight outside while Rosie and Bum-Ju watch on.

Inside, Mako approaches Korra.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Of course,” Korra says, turning around.

Mako takes a deep breath, “there’s something I've been wanting to tell you about that fight we had. I know I said it wasn't that bad, but that's not exactly true.”

Korra squints in confusion.

“I um...I broke up with you.”

“I remember,” she says, looking at the floor.

“But I thought you said you lost part of your memory?”

“I did, but being inside The Tree of Time brought it back. I'm sorry for blowing up at you.”

“That's okay,” Mako reaches forward and holds Korra's hand, “I think we both said some things that we regret.”

“Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?”

“I know I should have but...I didn't wanna hurt you all over again. I guess part of me wanted to forget about the breakup too.”

Korra looks up at him sadly, “I think we both know that this...us...doesn't work.”

“You're right.”

“It's over. For real this time.”

Mako nods sadly.

Korra cups his cheek in her hand and they kiss, their foreheads touch and Korra sheds a tear before they part.

“I'll always love you, Korra.”

“And I'll always love you.”

Korra lets go and turns to walk away from Mako.

Bolin approaches his brother, “you want a hug?”

Mako glances at Bolin and says nothing, Bolin hugs him anyway.

Keiko comes in from the outside, nose and cheeks tinted pink from the cold, Bolin found it endearing.

“Hey,” she says, smiling bright, “it’s time.”

They follow her outside where a large crowd has gathered at the palace steps.

Keiko moves to stand with her family behind Korra, next to her grandmother and Korra’s parents.

Korra steps up to the podium.

“The War of The Water Tribes is over,” she announces, “Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent! And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief!”

The crowd cheers as Tonraq steps forward and waves.

“I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open.”

Rosie and Bum-Ju chirp, floating by Keiko and Bumi.

“Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy, I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age!”

* * *

There was a knock on Bolin’s door, he rolled out of bed and opened the door. Keiko was standing there in yellow pyjamas with her down, falling in waves at her waist.

“Can I come in?” She whispers looking up at him with silver eyes and Bolin steps aside, she walks into his room.

He closes his door and she promptly turns around, this was somehow familiar.

She reaches up and touches his face, pulling him down, his arms come to wrap around her waist. Her eyes flutter closed and she kisses him.

Bolin stands up straight, bringing her up on the tips of her toes.

The Earthbender picks her up off the ground and her legs come to wrap around his waist and he carries her to his bed, setting her down, careful not to crush her with his weight.

Bolin pulls away and her thumbs brush against his cheekbones.

“I missed you,” she whispers.

“I missed you, too.”

Keiko smiles and pulls him back, their lips colliding with more urgency the second time. His hands move from her waist to grip the fullness of her hips.

Something tugs at the blanket and Bolin’s eyes open, he blinks, looking around.

It was just a dream.

The window was open and there was a red cape on the floor.

He felt something press up against his side and looks down, Keiko’s head comes to rest on the pillow beside him, her eyes open, peeking over the blanket, “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “I didn’t mean to wake you but I don’t want to be alone.”

The Earthbender smiles tenderly and tugs her closer so her head rests against his chest, “it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Keiko hums quietly and wraps her arms around his middle, closing her eyes.   
  


In the morning they’re preparing to head back to Republic City.

Bolin finds Keiko on one of the many balconies, looking up at the Southern lights and the spirits that flew around.

Rosie was nearby, chirping happily. A bird spirits come flying down, small and blue. Keiko holds her hand out and lets the spirit land on her finger.

She turns partially and brings the spirit close to her lips and kisses its head, it tweets happily and flies away, joining its friends, who swoop down and circle Keiko who laughs joyfully as they grab her cape and pull her towards the Earthbender.

He suddenly becomes anxious, he swallowed nervously as she steps closer, the birds disappearing into the sky.

“Hey,” she says, taking a step closer.

Bolin wanted to forget why he was here, turn around and walk away but after everything that happened he didn’t want to wait another moment, face it head on, “I need to tell you something,” he says, trying to control the shaking in his hands.

“Oh, alright,” she turns to Rosie and the spirit flies away, “what is it?”

The uneasy feeling in his stoma grew and he found it hard to swallow, he stared at the smile on her face and felt the words bubble up in his throat, before he could stop himself he blurts, “I love you.”

Keiko’s smile fades and she stares at him wide-eyed, “what?”

Taking a deep breath he repeats himself, reaching to grab her hand, “being apart from you made me realize how much I care about you, how much I love you.”

Keiko pulls her hand away, wrapping her arms around herself.

“You don’t mean that,” she whispers, eyes widening with fear, “take it back, say it was a joke, tell me you didn’t mean it.” A tear rolls down her cheek, “please.”

Bolin reaches for Keiko desperately, “but it’s not a joke, I love you!”

Keiko shakes her head, “don’t lie to me, please. Take it back!”

“I can’t!”

They didn’t hear the doors open or hear Korra step out, lead by Rosie.

She’s been there for the whole thing.

“Please,” she begs, “you didn’t mean to say ‘I love you’, you don’t mean it.”

“I do! I meant it!” Tears slip from his eyes and he reaches for her, Keiko shakes her head.

“No.” Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest, she started to hyperventilate, blinking away burning tears that fell from her eyes. Her hands started to shake and she felt dizzy, “I can’t do this,” she says, “I don’t...I can’t...I...”

She takes off running, flying past Korra.

She glances at Bolin, who was trying not to fall apart on the balcony and looked back at Keiko with concern who was running down the stairs.

She and Rosie turn and follow the Airbender, “Keiko!”   
  


The boat ride back to the city was awkward, so very awkward.

Keiko stuck by Korra the entire time, Bolin and Mako stayed on their own side of the ship.

Neither of them spoke a single word.

Keiko didn’t go to Bolin’s room that night or the night after that.

* * *

When they arrived home, Keiko went straight for her room, she laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Tears stung in her eyes and she breathed in and a sob ripped its way through her throat.

Korra stood outside and was going to open her door but hesitated, it broke the Avatar’s heart to hear her friend cry like that.

She took a breath and opened them, entering Keiko’s space.

The Airbender was curled up into a ball on her bed.

Korra approached her bed and sat down, she tucked her hair behind her ear and Keiko sat up, wrapping her arms around Korra who rubbed soothing circles into her back as she cried.

When she calmed down, Korra whispers, “you don’t need to tell me what happened, I know.”

Later, Keiko found herself in the meditation pavilion, trying to meditate but she just couldn’t focus.

She let her mind wander, and it drifted back to Bolin, as it always did. She couldn’t stop thinking of the heartbreak on his face, the tears in his eyes.

The more she thought of him, the lonelier she felt.

Bolin who always had his arms open if she needed him if she needed a shoulder to cry on or a hug, comfort after a nightmare, anything.

But she'll never have that again, not after what happened, the pain she caused him, she doesn't think she could ever face him again.

It would hurt her too much and it would hurt him.

Spirits, it hurts now, it hurts so bad and she doesn’t know how to make it stop.

A sob escapes her lips and she tries to muffle it, but her siblings that were playing nearby heard her and walked over.

“Keiko?”

She looked up at Ikki, concern on their faces.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

Keiko wipes her eyes and stands, “I’m fine,” she lies, “why don’t you run along and play.”

She walks out of the pavilion and passes her father.

“Keiko?” He turns to his other children, “is something wrong with your sister?”

“I think she’s sad,” Meelo says.

Tenzin tells his children to go play and makes his way to the girl’s dormitory.

He knocks on the door and opens it, finding Keiko sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest, holding a wilting rose in her hands.

She looks at her father but turns her attention to the window, watching one of the bison fly past.

Tenzin sat down on the edge of the bed, it didn’t take much prompting for Keiko to tell him.

“Bolin told me that he loved me,” she whispers.

Well...Tenzin wasn’t expecting that, how does he even respond?

“And...how do you feel about him?”

“I don’t know,” she says through her tears.

Tenzin hums, “did he give you that?” He asks, looking at the flower and Keiko manages a smile, “no,” she says, “not this one, but he has before, I kept the first one he ever gave me, it's in one of the books there,” she nods towards her desk.

They fell silent, neither of them speaking for a few minutes.

“Do you...want to tell me how you feel?” Tenzin asks.

“I feel like I’m...drowning,” she forces out, looking out the window, “like I’m being buried alive.”

“Why?”

It was such a simple question ‘why?’ but it was enough.

“Because it was easier...in the beginning to push my feelings away, avoid them, bury them deep so I’d never have to face them but now I feel like I’m being suffocated by them.”

“And...are these feelings for Bolin?” Tenzin still felt awkward, she was the first of his girls he had to talk about feelings with regarding another person.

“I don’t know...maybe...” she glances at her father, “I don’t know how I feel about him,” she wipes her eyes and sniffs, “or maybe I do but I can’t put a word to it or-or maybe I can and I’m just being a coward.”

Keiko takes a deep, shaky breath, “Bolin makes me feel...happy...safe...warm,” she lists, “he feels like coming home, like the sun breaking through the clouds after the rain.”

Tenzin thought for a moment and turned to Keiko, “it sounds to me like you’re in love.”

“Love...” she whispers.

Tenzin nods and Keiko repeats the word, “love...“

She shook her head, “no.”

“No?”

“No, I’m not in love with him,” she gets up suddenly, “I refuse to be in love,” she says.

“Keiko-“

She cuts him off, “no! I refuse to fall in love just to turn out like you and mom!”

Her hand flies up to her mouth and she gasps, staring at her father with wide-eyed, “I’m sorry!” She apologizes, crying new tears.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobs and Tenzin stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, it’s mine,” he says, “I know I could’ve handled things better with your mother, but I didn’t and now you’re paying for it.”

Keiko sniffs, “I don’t want to fall in love with someone only for it to end,” she whispers.

Tenzin sighs and pulls away, looking down at Keiko.

“You aren’t a reflection of Lin and me,” he says, “we are not a reflection of our parents,” he wipes her tears away, “just because it ended badly between me and your mother, doesn’t mean you’re doomed to the same fate.”

She pulls him back into a hug and whispers, “I’m scared, dad.”

“I know and it’s okay, emotions are a scary thing, but if you love Bolin you need to be honest with him.”

Keiko lets him go and Tenzin asks, “do you love him?”

“I do.”

The simple answer made her eyes widen and she looks up at her father with a surprised gasp, “I love him...” she admits fully, the ache in her chest lessened. 

“I...I have to go!”

Keiko grabs her staff and ran out of the room.

She asks Korra where Bolin apartment was and flew there immediately, but she found it completely full of vines and spirits.

She took off again, searching the city.

She checked Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery where they had their first date.

First date...those words made her feel sort of giddy now.

She lands and steps inside, “excuse me, have you seen Bolin?”

Narook shakes his head, “nope, sorry.”

Keiko frowns, “oh...thank you anyway.”

She leaves the restaurant and takes off.

It grew dark by the time she found Bolin at the park.

He stood on a bridge, looking down at the pond.

Keiko sighs with relief and lands, running up the bridge.

“Bolin!”

Bolin turns and he looks so very sad.  


”There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

He asks, “here to break my heart again?”

“No,” she breathes, a little shocked at his words.

He stands fully and faces her directly.

“What do you want? You’ve already made your feelings for me clear,” he frowns, “this is cruel Keiko, you’re not a cruel person.”

“I’m not I...haven’t...at all! Actually just the opposite.”

She reaches out and grabs his hand, tears stung her eyes, “I’m so sorry, I never meant hurt you.”

Keiko catches a tear before it could roll down his face, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I was terrified,” she admits, “of how I felt for you, I tried pushing my feelings away but obviously that doesn’t work, if it did I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

She takes a breath, “I can’t run away from how I feel about you anymore.”

Bolin looks at her confused, “what are you saying?”

Keiko takes his face in her hands and pulls him down to her level.

She closes her eyes and hesitates before pressing her lips to his, kissing him as he kissed her all those months ago. 

When she pulls away, he’s stunned for a moment, blinking.

Keiko wonders for a moment if that was a mistake but he pulls her in for another kiss, pulling her flush against him, hands on her her hips.

She balances on the tips of her toes and wraps her arms around his neck.

She didn’t want it to end if she was honest but someone cleared his throat as he walked past them on the bridge, the old man shook his head as he went down, “damn kids.”

They’re silent for a moment before they laugh it off.

Keiko rocks back down onto her feet, pressing her hands against his chest.

She looks up at him, the smile fading and she looks him in the eyes.

”Bolin I...I love...I love...” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and opens them again, he tucks her hair behind her ears and lifts her chin, looking at her adoringly and she tries again.

“I love you.”

”I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Three: Change coming Monday...or Tuesday


End file.
